Trying to protect Grace
by hawaiifiveo2012
Summary: Steve and Grace get kidnapped, Steve gets hurt (really bad) and Grace is nowhere to be found! It's up to Danny to find her, but how far will he go to get his little girl back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny loved Grace with all his heart, she was his life, without her he was nothing and Danny knew whatever precious time he had with his daughter he had to cherish every minute because lets face it Grace is growing up and soon enough she will be in her teens where it all spirals out of control.  
Danny did't want to loose the special bond he had with his daughter, every time he would see her happy, bright face it would bring a warm smile to his own. Danny would do anything to protect Grace, she was put before any other living being in the planet, to Danny she was the most important living thing on his planet.

Danny had just dropped Grace off at her school, it was a lovely summer's day, sun blazing high in the clear, blue skies Danny thought maybe this island wasn't that bad after-all. Danny felt a little bit guilty however because Steve was going to have to collect Grace this evening from school as Rachel and Stan were away on a luxury break in L.A, and Danny would be busy working on the current case of a 36 year old women Tori Perez beaten to death in an old wooden shack in the middle of nowhere, the suspect? Her 28 year old fiancee- Wayne Gleeson who was the last person to be seen with her and now has not been seen since. Danny was way behind in paperwork so he decided for Steve to collect Grace from school so he could catch up on the paperwork, than afterwards spend the rest of the day, hopefully without interruption with his beloved daughter.  
Danny did not want to work today, such a beautiful day and he was stuck in his office chair glued to paperwork until later that evening. He couldn't have picked one of the horrible, rainy days then he wouldn't feel so bad but it has to be done, better now then never i suppose.

He plopped himself in front of the pile of paperwork on his desk and briefly rested his head in his hands, staring at the paperwork as if it will just magically do itself, that would be cool! He was about to start his mountain of unfinished work when the glass door of his office slid open, he looked up to see Steve's smiling back down at him.

"Hey Danny, we gotta fresh lead, c'mon" Steve said already grabbing Danny's keys off the table and walking towards the exit. That's cheeky of him Danny thought. He sighed in frustration he was never going to get this work done. He jumped out of his comfy chair and began to follow Steve into the bright Hawaiian sun towards Danny's shiny silver Camero.

"Your driving i guess" Danny said as he saw Steve going towards the driver side of the car

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Steve asked, he knew he didn't really care though.

"No, no whats new i guess" Danny said rolling his eyes.

Both men hoped in the car, and sped towards their desired location.

"Where we going anyway?" Danny asked

"To Wayne's sister's house" Steve said looking briefly at Danny before returning his gaze to the road in front of him.

"Okaay..why?" Danny asked once again

" Because we found out, from the phone we found at the crime-scene, Valerie Gleeson was the last person Wayne chatted to before killing Tori" Steve said

"Oh right so you think she's in on it?" Danny asked

"Exactly Danny, well done!" Steve said a smile on his face

Approximately 15 minutes later the camero parked up outside Mrs. Gleeson's home on the south shore of Hawaii. Steve and Danny hoped out of the car and walked toward the fancy red door in Wayne's sisters's house. He knocked on the door and after a few silent minutes he called out

"Mrs. Gleeson! Open up five-O" he knocked one more time before looking through the small window next to the door. That's when he saw it. Mrs Glesson was almost pushing what looked to be Wayne out the back entrance of the house, Steve and Danny were quick to react as they both ran around the back of the house, guns drawn ready to shoot at any threat they might come across.

They reached the back of the house just in time to see Wayne running off into the bushes, hoping he wouldn't be seen while Mrs Gleeson looked almost shocked to see the two five-O men running after him, in seconds pinning him to the floor as Wayne protested.

"Going somewhere Wayne? Wayne Gleeson your under arrest for the murder of Tori Perez." Steve said as Danny walked over to Gleeson's sister and wrapped handcuffs around her wrists too, she pleaded with Danny saying she was forced to help him, otherwise her and her family were dead. She kept saying her brother's dangerous and its "not her fault". She also said something which caught Danny's attention

"You don't know what your getting yourselves into, he's dangerous, he'll make this personal" She said tears streaking down her face.

"Whatever" Danny scoffed, she was as crazy as her brother Danny thought.

The rest of the day passed by in a breeze, Wayne was convicted for the murder of his girlfriend and fiance Tori, the gruesome details coming out one by one. It disgusted Danny and Steve. Chin and Kono were wrapping up loose ends in the case and finishing paperwork for the Governor while Danny had only started his paperwork, for the week! The quality time with Grace slowly becoming less of a possibility, it made Danny sad, he really wanted to spend every last moment he had with Grace. Now he can't even collect her from school, Steve was doing that for him.

Steve pulled up to the Academy of the Sacred Hearts, Grace's school and hoped out of the car. Loads of children of all ages came running out, hugging their parents and showing them the drawings and paintings they had done that day, laughing and giggling. Steve smiled as Gracie came running out a Disney schoolbag wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Uncle Steve!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulders.

Steve stood up bringing Grace with him as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Heey Gracie, how's school?" He asked

"Good, look what i made Danno" She said holding up a colourfilled picture of a blonde stickman obviously Danny and a smaller cute stickgirl obviously Grace while the giant ball of a yellow sun was drawn up in the corner of the page.

"Gracie, that's brilliant, Danno'll love that" Steve said as he strapped the young girl into the passenger seat, disobeying Danny's rules. Danny told Steve before to never allow Grace in the front seat of the camero, it wasn't safe for such a young child but considering it was such a short drive to the palace Steve didn't think Danny would mind. Anyway as long as Grace didn't say a word he wouldn't find out!

They were driving along happily, the sun on Grace's tanned face making her scrunch up her nose in order for her to see better. They were casually talking about what Grace and her friend Bethany got up to in school that day when suddenly out of nowhere a black SUV slammed into Steve's side, making his head bang violently against the glass window shattering it instantly. Grace who was at a disadvantage because she was smaller smashed her head off the side of the door, her small body getting pummelled inside the car. Steve's sight was beginning to clear, but he was too weak to react to the men opening the passenger door and dragging a limp Grace out and into the black SUV, speeding off in high speed. It was all over in a millisecond, too fast for anyone to react.

The last thing Steve remembers is looking over to the passenger seat, seeing the bright red blood covering the door and the back of the seat. Steve knew he was in big trouble with Danny, he knew Grace was kidanpped.

**TBC(?)**

* * *

**well it's a dramatic start and there is loads more whump to come by the way so don't worry. Please review let me know what ye think of my first chapter! pwetty pwease :P (oh i have to warn ye i'm a big fan of Steve and Danny whump so all or most of my stories will be based on that, even though this one does contain Grace)**

**This story doesn't contain a whole lot of Chin/Kono but i will try and include them from time to time but it's mostly about Danny Steve and Gracie. Unfortunately i'm in the middle of doing my Pre's for the Leaving Cert so i won't be able to post the next Chapter until next week sometime sorry i had to post the 1st chapter or else i would've forgotten!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to anyone that reviewed, i realised i couldn't leave ye too long for the next update so here it is. I hope ye enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny felt strange he knew something was wrong, it was weird, maybe it was just all the paperwork playing with his brain. Steve was gone way to long for Danny's liking and he couldn't help but worry. He picked up his smartphone and started to dial McGarrett, "McGarrett ...speak" Is all Danny heard, voicemail again. Danny's worry escalated but he tried to think positive, maybe Steve brought Grace for ice cream after school, to Kamekona's, and left his phone in the car, best case scenario. Danny couldn't help but think about the worst case scenario either and Danny hoped, really hoped it wouldn't come to that. He once again picked up his phone and dialled McGarrett one more time only to be disappointed with no answer once again.  
He looked across the corridor into Chin's office across the way, he was on the phone and by the looks of things it looked serious. Danny wondered who was he on the phone to, they just finished the case so it can't be something case related. Danny tried to concentrate on his pile of paperwork once again, the concern for Grace slowly disappearing. That is until Chin finished his mysterious phonecall and slowly walked into Danny's office, a look of fear on his face. Danny knew something was wrong.

"Hey Chin, what's up?" he asked

"That was Duke, i got some bad news Danny" Chin said looking at his friend trying to hide the concern and fear in his voice.

"What...Chin? What's happened?" Danny asked standing up behind his desk. He knew it had something to do with Grace and Steve, the fact that Steve wasn't answering his phone and they were now half an hour late.

"There has uhm.. there's been an accident Danny" Chin said clearing his throat.

"Chin... tell me, is Grace okay?" Danny asked already going towards the door, even though he didn't know where he was going.

"A SUV collided with Steve and Grace on the way back from school, they were on the way back to the palace...according to witness accounts after the collision two men came out of the car and they saw them dragging a little girl out of the passenger seat of the car before speeding away, i'm soo sorry Danny" Chin said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder

"no no no no! Grace!...whoa, you said she was in the passenger seat?" Danny asked, anger growing.

"Ya, she was" Chin confirmed

"G...Grace was never supposed to be put in the passenger street, Steve knew that!...its his fault! its all his fault!" Danny said, unshed tears building up in his eyes. Before Chin could say a word, they were on the road in Chin's jeep going towards the crash site. Danny didn't say a word during the short journey and he didn't even ask Chin was Steve okay. Chin knew Danny must be fuming.

They pulled up to the crime scene. All Danny could see is the wreckage of his Camero, the damage mostly directed at the driver's side, Danny could also see the flashing lights of ambulances and fire engine's and HPD, every emergency service was at the scene and it looked bad. Danny saw that there was 2 paramedics leaning in the driver's door while the fire brigades worked on cutting off the roof to remove Steve safely.

Danny ran over to his Camero and got a glimpse in the passenger door. He was horrified with what he saw. Where his beloved daughter was sitting, there was now fresh blood on the back of the seats. The normal clean, cream colour of the leather now stained with blood, little Gracie's blood. Anger escalated inside of Danny. Steve was supposed to have prevented this from happening, now his daughter was god know's where, bleeding heavily heck Danny didn't even know if Grace survived the crash. It sent a shiver of dread down Danny's spine, so much so that he couldn't keep in the anger anymore. As for Steve he looked terrible, blood pouring down his face from a cut above his hairline, he was barely conscious as he made eye contact with Danny, Danny just looked at him in disgust, his eyes filled with anger.

He launched himself at Steve, only to be held back by two or three firemen, he didn't really know what he was going to do to him but he just had to do something, Grace was missing.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT,Y'HEAR ME! I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS STEVE, WE'R OVER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! GRACIE COULD BE DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs while the firemen and now HPD were trying to restrain him, not that he could get at Steve anyway, there was too much people trying to save his life surrounding him. When Chin heard all the commotion he ran over and almost dragged Danny away from the car holding Steve.

"Danny!...Danny stop!" Chin said as he continued to wrestle Danny backwards.

"NO Chin, its his fault! If he had put Grace in the back of the car, maybe she would still be here, it would have taken the kidnappers longer to get to her, maybe long enough for somebody to stop them! he failed at protecting her, i hate him!" Danny screamed before taking a deep breath.

"I ..i failed at protecting her!" Danny said exhaling "I'm her father, and i failed at protecting her" the tears were now running down his face. He couldn't keep his emotions a secret anymore. Danny gave one more glance at his wrecked car turned around and walked away.

"Where you going Danny?" Chin asked

"Anywhere but here, last thing i want to be reminded of is this, i'm going to try and find my daughter" Danny said wiping the tears from his face.

Chin didn't want to leave Steve, so he decided to call Kono and inform her of what had just happened. In minutes Kono arrived, she ran quickly up to Chin worry sketched across all her features when she saw how many people were now working on Steve.

"Chin! Is Steve ok?" Kono asked

"Don't now yet, they'r still working on getting him out" Chin said not taking his eyes off the procedure the firemen were carrying out to free Steve from his metal prison.

"W...where Danny ...is he ok?" Kono asked

"I...uhm i don't really know to be honest, he went in that direction" Chin sad pointing back towards Iolani palace.

"Ok,cuz im gonna go back to the palace hopefully find Danny, see how he's doing, i'll put out an APB on Grace and the SUV okay?" Kono asked

"yeah..thanks cuz i just...i don't want to leave Steve right now" Chin said

"I understand cuz, let me know how he is okay" Kono said walking towards her car.

"yeah oh and cuz...Danny might be abit ...angry. He's blaming Steve" Chin informed Kono.

Kono only nodded before hopping into her car and driving towards the palace.

**H50-H50-H50**

It was another ten minutes before they finally managed to get Steve out of the wreck and onto a stretcher. Chin spent whatever time he could by Steve, comforting him. Chin knew Steve would feel guilty and Danny sure did not help things. Steve was drifting in and out of consciousness as the paramedics worked on stabilising him for transport.

"G...Graaacccee" Steve managed to whisper to Chin, Chin barely heard him, his voice was weak and raspy.

"Don't worry Steve, we have everything under control okay" Chin said hoping to make Steve feel that bit better.

"He is deteriorating, we need to get going now!" Chin heard one of the older, more experienced paramedics shout to one of the younger trainee paramedics.

" T...Tell Dannnnyyy...m'sorry" Steve managed to say before his eyes slid closed and not even a minute later the portable machine next to him flat-lined. Steve's heart stopped beating. In one big blur, Chin was shoved back to give the paramedics space to work. He witnessed the blue tube being shoved down Steve's throat, while the more experienced paramedic started chest compressions. Another was setting up the defibrillator.

"C'mon Steve!...Don't give up on us now...Grace needs you! Chin whispered to himself

Chin watched on as the three paramedics worked hard to bring Steve back.

"Clear" the paramedic warned as Steve's body jumped, 300 volts of electricity surged through his body in hope of getting his stubborn heart to beat again. Chin was becoming desperate, he started to pace around not able to accept the fact that Steve's heart was still not beating, the aspect of loosing Steve becoming a real possibility.

"Clear" The same paramedic warned again as the other paramedic stopped doing chest compressions. Chin watched helplessly as 360 volts electrified Steve's body, his back arched from the gurney before plopping back down lifelessly. Still nothing! The paramedic continued his chest compressions while the whoosh of the portable ventilator pumped oxygen into Steve's protesting lungs.

"Try one more time" The paramedic/ doctor said. Steve had one last chance, if his heart didn't restart after this shock there was no coming back. And the last words Danny said to Steve was "It's all you fault and i want nothing more to do with you!" Danny would feel awful, because Chin knew he didn't actually mean it. He is just worried for Grace.

"Clear!" The same paramedic shouted and Steve's body arched off the stretcher one last time. His head weakly swinging from side to side. Chin kept his eyes peeled on the mini screen situated by Steve's head on the crammed gurney. Chin let out a sigh of relief as he saw the machine come back to life, the line was no longer flat. The accumulating crowd watching on behind the yellow crime scene tape cheering and clapping, they saved a life, and a very important one.

There was no time for celebrations though as Steve was quickly wheeled away into the back of the Ambulance, taking off sirens blaring as Chin ran back to his jeep and followed the ambulance containing their critically ill leader to the nearest hospital.

**TBC :)**

* * *

Well what do ye think? I know its not the best, but its something! please **Review **every single review counts and it always brightens up my day!

As i said before i am in the middle of doing my exams for the leaving cert sorry! I will try and upload the next chapter asap

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I know it hasn't been too long since i uploaded last but i figured ye wouldn't mind if i was a bit early! A big, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, faved and followed i really do appreciate it! Hope you enjoy here goes nothing! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Grace woke up to a dark, cold room. It looked like she was in a basement of a very run down, old and somewhat smelly shack. She was scared, she couldn't remember anything, she didn't know how she ended up here, where was Danno? At this moment in time all she wanted was Danno. Her head pounded and as she tried to sit up, pain rippled through every bone and muscle in her small fragile body.  
She let our a pained shriek before settling back down onto the cold concrete floor, tears beginning to stain here battered face. She managed to bring her hand up to feel the tender patch above her eye, she was shocked when her hand came back bloody. She began to cry even harder, she wanted to get out of here, why was she here? She was in so much pain she couldn't even move, she was stuck in a dark, dingy, cramped room and she was frightened. Grace was also afraid of the dark and that certainly did not help. She didn't even know if it was dark or bright outside, there was no window in the horrible room when she looked around all she could see is cobwebs hanging off old wooden shelves and a dirty mattress placed in the corner of the room. Grace hoped it wasn't for her.  
That is when the door opened. Grace now knew it was bright outside as the sun struck her face sending daggers through her sensitive brain. She could only see a dark figure of a man dressed in a suit and tie stroll down the stairs. She tried to be brave, Danno would be brave, she tried to be brave like Danno. As the man reached the bottom of the staircase he made eye contact with Grace. Grace knew even by the look of him that he was a bed man. He was the man that caused all her pain. She wiped a stray tear away from her cheek as she began to sit up ignoring the pain flaring up in her head.

"Grace, about time you woke up huh?" The man asked smiling. Grace only looked at him in response.

"We'v got a busy day ahead of us" He said coming down to Grace's level. Tears began to build up in Grace's eyes as she came face-face with her kidnapper. She again remained silent, too scared to talk.

"Cat got your tongue?" the evil man asked. Grace once again remained silent. She didn't really know what to say.

That is when Grace witnessed the man take a disposable, non-traceable mobile phone out of his pocket. He started to dial in a random number, Grace was confused. What was he doing?

"I'm going to explain to you what's going to happen so you better listen, and listen good ok?" The man warned. After a few minutes Grace nodded her head. She knew if she didn't listen there was a good chance that he would hurt her, again.

"Good,good girl" The man teased, rubbing his hand across Grace's hair.

"Now...I'm going to ring Danno ok, your going to talk to him. Tell him everything is ok as long as you do what the man, being me, says, you got it?" The man explained. Grace nodded to the man once again before the phone was forced up against her ear. After a short three rings, Danny answered. Grace spoke straight away.

"Dannoo, ...Dannooo!" Grace said her voice shaking with fear.

"Grace?... Grace! Babe where are you, can you tell me where you are!? Are you okay babe?" Grace heard Danny's panicked voice on the other end of the line.

Grace continued as the scary man stared down at her, eyes going straight through her like daggers. "I'm ...i'm okay Danno...as ...as long as you do everything the man says" Grace whispered fearfully.

"Ok..ok what man Grace...what man?! Are you sure your okay baby, your not hurt anywhere are you?" Danny asked concerned for his monkey, his baby girl.

"Im okay Danno, Do everything the man says..please do everything the man says! I'm scared...i'm really scared" Grace said, the kidnapper getting uneasy, he didn't tell her to say this!

"I know! Listen to me Grace, your going to be okay y'hear?... you need to be strong okay be a brave girl for me i promise you im gonna come and get you! you just hang in there okay?" Danny got no response and panicked "GRACE! Grace where are you? GRACE?" Danny pleaded.

"Don't worry about her detective Williams, she is taken care of!" A harsh voice said.

"Whoe are you? who are you, you son-of-a-bitch? I swear to god if you touch her i am going to track you down and kill you!" Danny said, all he wanted to hear is Grace's voice just to know she was okay.

"She won't be bothering anyone for quite some time, i'll wait until then" The kidnapper replied, venom in his words.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! please, please don't hurt her, please! What do you want? I'll do anything just tell me what do you want?" Danny asked desperately.

The man laughed " I want you Detective Williams, and your partner but from what i have heard he is already taken care of" The man said

"You son-of-a-bitch, i am gonna _kill_ you! Your a Dead man!" Danny spat.

"That is no way to be talking to the man who has your daughter right here in front of me, your making me angry detective, i do stupid things when i'm angry!" the man warned

"Okay..." Danny took a deep, stressful breath "What do you want? please just don't hurt her!" Danny pleaded once more.

"You never mess with my family you got that?" The man said before ending the phone-call, the line went dead.

Danny slammed the phone down on the table in frustration he knew his daughter was kidnapped, he couldn't do anything to save her, god only knows what that sicko is doing to poor innocent little Gracie now. He felt guilty, if he knew Grace was in this much danger because of him he would never have joined five-0 he would never have become a cop. Danny looked up to see a pale looking Kono entering his office.

"What is it Kono, what happened?" Danny asked, rounding his desk and putting a hand on Kono's shoulder.

The remaining colour in Kono's face drained away as she spoke.

"That was Chin... they got Steve out of the car..." Kono said looking shocked holding up her smartphone.

"...And?" Danny asked, concern now growing, he wanted Grace back but he also wanted Steve to be okay despite what he said to him in the crime scene.

"...His heart stopped beating, they had to shock him back three times before his heart re-started." Kono said tears welling up in her dark brown eyes.

Danny collapsed back in the office chair, what did he do?! Did he worsen Steve's condition? Was it his fault that Steve's life is hanging by a thread? He felt responsible. He wiped his hand over his face. This can not be happening! What started out to be a normal, sunny day at work is turning out to be teh worst day of his life, by a mile!

"Oh god!" Danny said "What have I done?"

Kono looked down at Danny and felt sorry for him, he couldn't control his anger, he didn't mean to snap at Steve the way he did, now he was blaming himself. It seemed like Danny's world was crashing down around him.

"Danny this is not your fault okay...this is not your fault!" Kono said trying to comfort Danny in any way possible.

Danny did not make eye contact with Kono, he kept his gaze glued to the floor, he had to find Grace, Steve had to be okay!

"You never mess with my family..." Danny said randomly.

"...what?" Kono asked confused

"I...i got a call form the kidnapper a while ago! he said you never mess with my family!" Danny replied

"You got a call from the kidnappers? Danny, try trace the call! Kono said running out to the interactive table out in the main corridor.

"Danny? Whats the number?" Kono called out

"555 4529813" Danny said. Ten minutes later Kono came back with a disappointed look on her face.

"The phone is untraceable" She said defeated

"I expected that, he wouldn't be stupid enough to have a traceable phone in a kidnapping case" Danny said "I think it might have something to do with Wayne Gleeson" Danny said

"The fiance murderer from this morning?" Kono asked not seeing the link.

"Ya... his sister said something to me when i arrested her for helping Wayne...she said he will make this personal" Danny explained

"That is a bit of a coincidence, making it personal as in kidnapping your daughter?" Kono exclaimed

"Exactly, you never mess with my family...he must be related to Gleeson then" Danny said going towards the door.

"Ya...where you going?" Kono asked

"Paying a visit to Gleeson in prison, i need to find Grace!" Danny said

"Amm Danny, i'll drive, you have no car" Kono said, it's been a ling day and it's still early!

Danny kept his head down, he was concerned for Grace, he would not rest until he held her in his arms, safe and sound!

* * *

i hope ye enjoyed it please feel free to review i love them, they inspire me! :)  
I will be uploading the next chapter soon aswell so good news, ye won't have to wait that long atall, in the next chapter we will find out how Steve is coping so stay tuned!  
:)Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Clear" the nurse shouted from a hospital cubicle, as the defibrillator charged to 360 once again. Chin couldn't believe it, Steve is in full cardiac arrest, again!

After a few tense minutes, the doctor came out to address Chin. Chin was waiting in the ICU waiting room, a waiting room specially for close friends and heard everything, the team of experienced doctors and nurses worked so hard to bring Steve back. Chin knew it was bad by the look on the hawaiian doctor's face.

"Hello, my name is Dr Trevor White, i am treating Commander McGarrett for his injuries" he said putting his hand out to shake Chin's hand. Chin gently shook the doctor's hand before asking what was in his mind.

"How is he?" he asked concerned

The doctor took a deep sigh before continuing. "Steve is in a very critical condition, his heart stopped when he arrived here just few minutes ago and i believe it stopped aswell at the crash site,we managed to get his heart beating again which is good ...We have established that Steve has a very serious head injury sustained by the crash." the doctor said, Chin fearing the worse.

"My team has brought him straight up to the operating theatre. Steve has a bleed in the brain from the impact and as a result his brain is starting to swell, that and Steve's heart has stopped beating twice now which has starved the brain of vital oxygen. We need to operate now or else Steve will die. We are going to operate to release some pressure around the brain, perhaps even remove a piece of Steve's skull to relieve some of the pressure building up inside his skull. We will also drain the fluid and blood from around his brain which may also be causing his brain to swell" the doctor said. Tears began to build up in Chin's eyes, even though Chin was tough, this is all too much. Steve almost died 2 times today and they still don't know will he survive, it scared Chin deeply. The doctor lay a hand on Chin shoulder before continuing.

"I am very sorry Chin, but if this procedure does not work and if Steve goes into cardiac arrest again, there is not much we can do for him. And if he does survive the operation, there is a good chance he may be brain dead due to the brain being starved of oxygen. If that is the case, you will have to choose to turn off his oxygen supply and maybe consider organ donation. Again i'm very sorry, Steve may be fine in time but i am just preparing you for every scenario possible" the doctor said, Chin visibly upset, this was too much to take in. He couldn't turn off Steve's machine, how cruel does he think he is?

Chin put a hand up to his face wiping his face roughly "...Thanks Doc" The doctor got up to walk away only to be disturbed by Chin adding in "Doc?" Dr White turned around to face Chin "Please, please save him" Chin pleaded sadly.

"I'll try my best sir" the doctor smiled before walking towards the elevator, probably heading up to the OR.

Chin could only wait and pray to whatever god's that Steve would be string enough to pull through.

* * *

Danny strolled through HPD heading towards the back of the building where they kept the criminals before being transported to Halawa Correctional Facility. He was no time finding the scum bag responsible for the kidnapping of his daughter and the crash which nearly took Steve's life. Without hesitation he entered the cell and grabbed Gleeson by the collar of the shirt bringing him close to his face, looking at the manipulative man straight in the face.

"Where is she?" Danny asked angrily.

"What you talking about brah?" Gleeson replied.

Danny thugged at his shirt before repeating "Where is my daughter? I know it was you now where is she, who took her?" Danny asked having no patience for the man standing in front of him.

Wayne only smired evilly at Danny, he knew what he was talking about but just refused to talk.

That is when Danny swung his fist, connecting with Gleeson's face as he came crashing down to the hard concrete floor. He came up the punch didn't manage to wipe the smug smile off his ugly face.

"Now that, that isn't gonna make me talk" Gleeson said to Danny wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

"That mightn't make you talk Gleeson, maybe this will" Danny said revealing his handgun. He pressed it in between his eyes, not hesitating to shoot if it comes down to it. He wanted to kill the man who caused so much emotional pain to him, and possibly physical pain to Grace, and Steve.

"whoa, whoa what d'ya think your doing brah?" the man panicked as he stared down the barrel of a fully loaded gun.

"Where is my daughter?" Danny said desperately.

"Help! Help! this man is crazy!" the man shouted at the top of his voice in order to raise the attention of a passing police officer. Thankfully for Danny there was no officer around, so he was free do to whatever he wanted to do with this scumbag.

Danny shoved the gun deeper into Wayne's forehead "Tell me, NOW!" Danny said, it was his last chance. Danny was about to shoot, eve though he knew it wasn't the answer he really would only shoot him in the leg, somewhere really painful but not anywhere to cause death. Threatened with death Wayne broke.

"Okay okay i'll tell you where the girl is" Wayne said

Danny lowered his gun before Wayne continued "...My...my cousin has her" Wayne confessed.

"Where is he keeping her?" Danny asked without delaying time.

"I can't tell you that!" Wayne spat, the gun returned once again placed between Wayne two eyes. "C'mon man i ain't ratting out on ma'cous" Wayne said

"You will tell me or you die!" Danny threatened with a serious face. Danny wasn't going to actually kill him and risk going to jail over him, no no he wanted Wayne to suffer, in a prison cell rotting there for the rest of his life.

Wayne took a deep breath "If i tell you, would i reduce ma sentence?" the man asked chancing his arm, what had he got to loose i suppose.

"Possibly" Danny said even though after this Danny would make sure that he got the maximum sentence, he not only kidnapped Grace but also nearly killed Steve, he still could kill Steve. Everything that was happening was his fault.

Finally Wayne let the truth flow "He's holding her in an abandoned shack, the south shore of the island it's a bit down from ma sis's house, you'll see it you can't miss it!" Wayne co-operated and simply for that Danny was grateful. Without wasting valuable time he looked at Wayne and walked out of the cell slamming the heavy metal door behind him. As he jogged out towards Kono who was waiting in the car, Danny wanted to do it by himself he insisted Kono stay in the car, he met Duke.

"Danny? what are you doing here?" Duke asked

"I..was interviewing Wayne and..i know! I know where Gracie is! He told me Duke! I gotta go!" he said rushing towards the door.

"Danny wait!" Duke called out as Danny slowed down getting impatient with Duke, he just wanted to get to Grace asap.

"Your not going by yourself! i am sending back up with you" Duke said already organising it.

Danny smiled, the first time since this all happened. He was finally going to get Grace, it has only been 3 hours since the accident but it felt like a lifetime! He just hopped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Soon Danny and the HPD unit found the abandoned shack up by the North shore, exactly 3 houses down the road from Wayne Gleeson's sister's house. It was hidden off the road a little bit but it was still very noticeable. Kono decided it was best to leave the cars out on the road and walk the rest of the distance on foot so the kidnapper would not notice anything possibly endangering Grace's life even more. They reached the run down bungalow and started looking in the small windows for any signs of life. They had their guns drawn as a precaution and their Kevlar vests on just incase things went south!  
2 HPD officers surrounded the perimeter while the other HPD officer entered the house along with Kono and Danny guns drawn in front of them. They searched every room in the front of the house thoroughly before heading towards the back of the house quietly.

They came to the last two rooms in the house, Danny was becoming desperate. If Grace wasn't here they reached yet another dead end, when were they going to find her? Danny, Kono and officer Kikea busted the doors open, Danny let out an angry sigh when both rooms ended up empty. Grace was not here. The bastard either found out they were coming for him and fled before they got here or he was never here meaning Wayne lied to him. He just wanted Grace back. He sat down and rested his hands over his face as Kono rested a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked as if he was in deep thought.

"We'll find her Danny don't worry!" Kono tried to think positive.

Tears filled Danny's eyes and he couldn't stop them from pouring out of his eyes and down his cheeks. After a few long silent seconds, Danny finally broke the silence.

"I want to see Steve" He said looking up at Kono.

Kono was suprised, she thought he be right back at HPD beating up Wayne Glesson for telling Danny a complete and utter lie. But i guess Danny was genuinely concerned not only for Grace but for Steve too.

* * *

Kono and Danny arrived at the hospital reception before being diverted upstairs to the ICU private waiting room. They walked in to see Chin, his eyes red and puffy.

"Chin? whats happened?" Kono asked

Chin looked up to see Kono and Danny standing above him "He's hanging by a thread, his heart stopped beating again, he is being operated on now to relieve pressure on his swollen brain. The docs if he survives the op, he may be brain dead and we might have to think about organ donation" Chin said dreadfully.

Danny's face paled all of a sudden it looked like he had seen a ghost. Kono helped him to a seat where he sat down almost unaware of his surroundings.

"Kono what have i done?!" Danny said emotionally

"Hey, remember i told you this is not your fault!" Kono said she really didn't want Danny to think it was all his fault.

"She's right Danny" Chin added

"If...if i didn't snap at him the way i did..back at the crime scene maybe it might have prevented this, i did this to him! They say your never supposed to put stress on an injured person i did exactly that!" Danny said in a panicked voice

"What if he doesn't pull through, what if Steve dies?!" Danny said over his tears.

Kono rubbed circles in Danny back and wiped tears away from her own eyes, she didn't now what to say to Danny he was inconsolable, she felt helpless.

Before they knew it the events of the day caught up with Chin and Kono as they fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital armchairs waiting for news on their critically ill boss and friend. Danny couldn't just stick around anymore. He took the opportunity to sneak out, cheekily grabbing Kono's keys from the coffee table. He hopped in the car and started driving towards the south shore once more. Danny passed the old shack and immediately noticed something was different. Danny could see a faint light coming from the back of the house, somebody was there, they knew HPD was after checking the house and knew they wouldn't come back to check again. They were back and they had Grace, Danny just had a feeling about this.

He parked his car out on the road and carried out the rest of the short journey on foot. At this point it was dark and Danny made sure he would not get caught. He made it to the side of the house, he knew he shouldn't be doing this without back-up but what the heck he needed Grace. He looked in the tiny window at the side of the house similar to what he had done earlier that day. He was delighted with what he saw, well apart of him was.

There she was his little girl sitting up in the corner of the room her hands and feet bound together, heavy duct tape covering her mouth. Danny was frightened to see blood running down her face, black and blue bruises littering her fragile body. She looked sleepy and was struggling to stay awake, Danny wondered was it because she was genuinely tired or did those scumbags drugs her up? He hopped she was just tired. What the hell was he doing? In situation like these its a little less conversation a little more action type of moment. He needed to get to Grace quick, she may be injured so he had to move quickly and professionally. He could hear muffled voices towards the back of the shack and he started to move towards it.

But before Danny could make any move, he heard the deadly _click_ of a gun behind him and a deep voice say

"Drop you weapon...NOW!" Danny did as instructed. His plan didn't really go as planned did it?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, i know i'm mean leaving with with a cliffie(Kind off) but don't worry i'll be back soon :)  
Thank you to all the amazing reviews, there is not better feeling then knowing a person is liking the story that i am writing so keep it up!

Thanks for reading :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again, i hope ye all enjoyed yer Easter weekend! Sooo sorry i havn't uploaded in ages, was very, very busy, but now that i am on easter break, i have more time on my hands to upload the next chapter. We picked up from where we left off where Steve is in a critical condition in hospital and Danny went looking for Grace only to find himself in trouble as he got caught.  
_So, here it is i hope ye enjoy!

Warning: **Danny and Grace whump, references to child abuse.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny's plan didn't quite go as planned as he was forcibly pushed into the shack by the muscular man that was involved in kidnapping Grace.

"Sir, i found him outside creeping around" the man said proudly shoving Danny into the room

"Ah we have an intruder.." the boss said, well Danny presumed he was the boss as he was dressed formally in his black suit with a dark purple tie strapped neatly around his neck. Danny looked at the man straight in his dark, mysterious eyes, all he wanted to do was break free and beat this man and his accomplices until they were stone dead. But with the amount of strong and possibly armed men around him, he knew he had no chance.

"Where's my daughter?" Danny asked, his voice shaking with anticipation.

"Oh, y'mean Grace? oh don't worry detective Williams your daughter is being taken care of.." the man said with a strong accent, he was a haole, possibly from somewhere in central Europe, France maybe to be honest Danny didn't really care.

"If you hurt her i swear to god, I WILL KILL YOU!" Danny warned, more like screamed.

The evil man circled Danny slowly his hand rubbing his facial hair before returning in front of Danny "Bring her out here!" the man screamed, clearly not at Danny.

Before Danny knew it, he saw the same man that dragged him in to this rotten hellhole, drag Grace roughly into the room. Danny was relieved to see Grace relatively unharmed, but still was worried as he looked closer and saw the dried blood slowly run down her face. She was pale, probably due to the blood loss and she looked exhausted, not like Grace. Grace usually looked bright and happy not dull and fatigued.

"GRACE!" Danny screamed, he just wanted to hold her, cuddle her, let her know everything is going to be okay. Danny struggled against the man who was holding him back. He considered kicking the man where it hurts but then realised that would only cause more trouble then good.

"DANNO!" Grace said as she bolted for Danny only to be held back by the muscular build of her kidnapper.

They brought Grace to the centre of the room and dropped her on the floor with a thump. Grace let out a little whimper as she hit the hard concrete floor, tears began to run down her stained face.

The boss now circled Grace before returning to Danny.  
"What do you want? Just tell me what you want?" Danny pleaded

"I want my cousin...out of prison and off this godforsaken island" the man instructed.

"I...i can't do that!" Danny said fearfully.

That is when the man struck Grace hard across her soft face. She screamed out in pain as the man's fist connected with her sensitive skin, she fell to the side her head hitting the floor. She remained quite, Danny was beyond worried.

"GRACE!...GRACE? Babe..wake up Grace, Grace can you hear me?" Danny asked panicked, tears building up in his big blue eyes, the thought of his baby girl hurt, angered him.

"You son-of-a-bitch, i'm gonna kill you, do you hear me?! your a dead man" Danny screamed

The man only laughed evilly, he loved a desperate Danny. A desperate Danny meant a vulnerable Danny.  
"Will you do it?" the man asked cheekily.

"Grace? I'm not doing anything until i see Grace is okay!" Danny said determined. That is when the boss struck Danny hard in the gut. Danny doubled over on himself, breathing deeply as the air was knocked out of him.

"YOU WILL D WHAT I SAY!...y'hear Detective Williams?" the kidnapper said, standing tall above an injured Danny. Danny let out a few coughs in order to get enough oxygen into his bruised lungs.

Danny was concerned, that bastard hit his precious daughter too hard and now she was unconscious and there was still no sign of her waking up. The man standing beside her nudged her with his boot rather roughly, which increased Danny's anger.

"You leave her alone" he let out another strangled cough "Grace?" Danny was becoming desperate, a cough, anything that would indicate Grace was going to be okay would make Danny happy. In the midst of Danny's thoughts he didn't notice the boss was asking him questions, until it was too late. All he felt was a kick into the abdomen, Danny let out a groan of pain, trying to catch his breath was becoming harder and harder with each passing minute.

"Respect Detective! When i ask you question...you answer!" the boss threatened.

"I can not release you cousin! If i would i could..." Danny said between panted breaths. Not good enough. Danny received yet another kick in the abdomen, one after another, he did not stop. Danny's vision began to gray but he did not want to give up, he wanted to stay awake, for Grace.

"You obviously don't understand Detective...you don't want to end up like you partner, do you?" the man looked down at Danny, like a piece of trash.

"You son-of-a-bitch! This is all...your fault!" Danny said

"Well, in my defence Mr McGarrett should have seen it coming!" he laughed evilly once again.

Danny was overwhelmed with emotion, not only is his 9 year old daughter unconscious next to him, he didn't know if Steve survived his life-saving operation back at the hospital.

In the next hour or so, Danny got a severe beating. And to make things one hundred (million) times worse, Grace still hasn't woken up. As there capturers left the room, probably thinking of a plan B, he painfully slid across the dirty floor reaching Grace in no time, he gently shook her shoulder but it was no use.

"Grace? please wake up baby...Grace c'mon babe open your eyes for me...it's me Danno" he encouraged but Grace showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Danny picked Grace up gently in his arms and quietly headed for the exit. He pulled at the door but of course it was locked. There was no way out. There was a window present in to corner of the room, but that was of no use as it was boarded up strongly with planks of wood. Danny tried to remove the nails keeping the wood in place but it was again no use. They were trapped. They just had to wait.

But then Danny smelt something strange, it was the distinctive smell of gas. Lethal gas spread across the room, the room Grace and Danny had no way out of. Danny heard a car start up outside and as he looked out the window as he witnessed the black SUV drive up the long dirt driveway before turning left, out of sight. Danny could hear a hissing sound coming from outside the room and his worst fears were confirmed.  
There room, more like prison, was quickly being filled with deadly gas, and there was no way out.  
He pounded at the wooden panels covering the windows and finally..success! One of the panels broke in half and Danny was quick to remove it, he kicked the window, shattering the glass, hurting his ribs in the process. But he didn't care, as long as he could get some fresh air into himself and Grace nothing else matters. He continued to pound at the wooden panels, with no luck, but at least it would take longer to fill the room with the window broken, hopefully long enough for Chin and Kono to find them.

He felt something in his pocket, something hard and square, he pulled it out and luckily it was his phone! He went into his contacts and started to dial Kono's number hoping she would answer as soon as possible.

* * *

Kono was awaken to the sound of her ringtone as her phone vibrated happily on the coffee table situated right next to where she was sleeping. She looked over to Chin who was sleeping soundly. She noticed Danny was missing and when she looked at the caller ID and it red Danny, she was confused. She exited the room so she would not wake her sleeping cousin.

"Hey Danny? where are you?" she asked curiously.

"K...Kono?" Danny's weak voice was heard interrupted by a strangled cough.

"Danny? Danny is everything okay, You sound terrible!" she said concern building.

"I'm ...at the shack, i have ...Grace...There's gas leaking into the room...we'r trapped" he said panicked

"What? okay okay hang on i'll be right there! Danny hang on okay?" she said but got no reply.

"Danny?...Danny?" she hoped she would hear Danny's voice but all she heard was a slight hissing noise in the background.

She ran into the waiting room and realised Danny must have taken her car as her keys were nowhere to be seen. She quickly grabbed Chin's jeep keys and ran out the door, jumped in the jeep and sped towards the shack, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

She arrived around in no time as she sped through the empty streets and broke most of the red lights. She ran into the shack and immediately felt light headed as she came close to the source of the gas leak, a gas pipe was situated just outside presumably Danny and Grace's room. She knew she had to get to Grace and Danny fast or else the whole place will go up in flames in a flash.

After a few kicks she eventually knocked the door down, Danny and Grace were both unconscious, she dragged Grace out of the house first, placing her on the overgrown Grace outside, out of harms way, even of the house did blow up but Kono hopped it wouldn't come to that. After she dragged Grace out she, went back in to get Danny and placed him next to Grace outside.  
She lid down on the grass herself, she felt dizzy the gas had gotten to her too. She quickly got hold of her phone and called 911 demanding for paramedics, police and HFD on the scene right away. She ended the call and tried to wake her friend and his young daughter Grace, Kono loved Grace and Grace loved Kono.

"Danny? Danny can y'hear me?" Kono asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. After a few more minutes of encouragment Danny let our a pained sigh and his eyes fluttered open weakly. He recovered quickly though when he saw Grace and within three minutes he was by her side, his hand rubbing through her bloodied hair.

"Grace? C'mon babe its Danno it Daddy im her please wake up! Pleasee!" he was literally begging.

That is when he heard sirens as an army of emergency vehicles sped down the dirt entrance towards the shack. They were stopped short as the small shack exploded right in front of their eyes. Danny shielded Grace and Kono from the bright, hot, blazing fire and falling debris, before collapsing on the grass once more, loosing his battle to stay conscious.

* * *

Chin woke from his peaceful slumber to the sound of the doctors voice

"Family of Mr McGarrett?" he called out happily

"Thats..me" Chin said, looking around for Kono and danny but they were nowhere to be seen, probably just gone for coffee he thought.

"How is he?" Chin asked

"Well, he made it through surgery, but he is still very critical, we managed to stop the bleeding in his brain but there is still significant brain swelling present due to the bleeding, we put him in a medically induced coma to let his brain recover and to reduce the swelling, however we are not sure if there is going to be any long term affects from his ordeal" the doctor informed

"what long term affects?" Chin asked interested in what the doctor has to say

"Well _if_ Steve recovers from this, he could suffer brain damage, it could range from temporary memory loss to permanent brain damage where the patient looses the ability to speak, eat independently and even may loose the ability to go to the toilet when he wants, this means he might have to depend on other people to do normal, everyday tasks for him but we are hoping it won't come to that" the doctor continued.

Chin was in shock, he knew Steve and Steve would not like to rely on other people to do simple ordinary tasks, that would hit him hard. He decided to ring Kono let her know what is going on, when Kono eventually answered he immediately knew something was wrong

"Chin, its Danny he found Grace, it's bad Chin, its really really bad!" Kono said on the other end of the phone.

* * *

That was an extra long chapter i hope ye enjoyed it!  
i will update again soon! Please review, criticize if ye want as long as it is constructive! Thank you for reading :)

Hawaiifiveo2012


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for the kind reviews, follows and favs i really appreciate it, ye are the best, ye really are! and because ye are the best i decided to upload the net chapter a little earlier than planned, but ye deserve it!  
_Just to let ye know im not planning a waking Steve up anytime soon probably in the next 2-3 chapters, sorry!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny and Grace were rushed in to the ER as quickly as possible. Danny had improved during the short journey to the hospital and Grace also showed signs of improving as she struggled with the paramedics as they cut off her school uniform to reveal the bruises next to the few burns sustained by the falling debris when the shack blew up. Danny also struggled with the paramedics, all he wanted to do was to see Grace he was worried, the last time he saw her she was unconscious on the grass near the shack, but the strong paramedics held him down not letting him see Grace just yet. Kono jogged behind the two gurneys only to be stopped short by a worried Chin.

"Kono, what happened?" Chin asked

"They...they were trapped in a room full of gas, i ...i managed to get them out right before the place blew up" Kono said exhausted

"Are you alright cuz?" Chin asked placing a hand in Kono's shoulder

"I'm fine" Kono said panting

"No your not...sit down.." Chin said directing her to the seat nearby "I'm going to get a doctor, you need to get checked out" Chin said as he rounded the corner in search for a doctor, Kono didn't even attempt to argue, she was too exhausted!

After approximately 25 minutes Kono was given the all clear from the ER team, she did suffer some gas inhalation but nothing to serious. She decided she had to go see how Danny and Grace were doing. She asked at the reception and they kindly directed her to their rooms just down the hallway and to the left.  
Kono met Danny's doctor just as she was entering his room.

"How is he doc?" she asked as she crossed her arms

"Danny and Grace Williams were affected by Carbon monoxide poisoning, thankfully Danny wasn't exposed to the gas for too long therefore his symptoms are not too life-threatening, we gave him oxygen and an anti-toxin to remove the toxic gas from his system, but his prognosis is good. He still is very tired but hopefully with continued treatment he should be out of here by Saturday" The doctor informed as Kono let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, what about Grace?...Grace Williams, Danny's daughter?" she asked nervously

"Grace seemed to be exposed longer to the Carbon Monoxide gas, she is suffering from abdominal cramps, headache and she did vomit a couple of times. She also is showing signs of respiratory distress therefore we have given her oxygen to get her breathing rate back to normal. The other symptoms are common symptoms with Carbon monoxide poisoning and they will go away when the medication starts to take over. We have given her a sedative to give her body time to remove the deadly gases from her system, but she will be fine" the doctor said with a smile as Kono absorbed all the new, vital information.

Kono entered Danny's room slowly and quietly as he rested his head on the pristine white hospital pillow. He turned his head in Kono's direction and his face lit up instantly to see that she was okay. He took of his oxygen mask as he began to speak

"Kono, you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine Danny, how'r you feeling?" she asked looking down at Danny

"Grace?" Typical Danny asking and worrying about everyone else but himself

"I just spoke to her doctor actually,they have given her a sedative and she is on oxygen to give her time to remove the toxins from her system but she is gonna be fine" Kono said and watched as the concerned look on Danny's face washed away slightly replaced with a relieved face.

"Thank God!...Steve?" Danny asked

"I...i don't know i haven't asked Chin yet" Kono confessed

"This wasn't his fault Kono, all of this, it wasn't his fault and i blamed him for it!...If he dies thinking that it was his fault, i...i will never forgive myself ..." Danny said desperately

"Hey, hey.. i know this isn't his fault, but you need to be strong, not only for Grace but for Steve too okay, he needs you! You can get him through this!" Kono said placing a comforting hand softly on Danny's shoulder

The next morning Danny felt a lot better, still tired though and lacking energy but all in all he was doing fine but still concerned.  
Danny coughed one more time, clearing his lungs before deciding he wanted to go see Grace. He needed to see Grace with his own eyes make sure she is going to be okay. Before Kono knew it Danny got his way, he was in his wheelchair making his way down to Grace's room. Danny braced himself before entering Grace's room. She wasn't awake, she looked pale as an IV line snaked out of her normally tanned, skinny arms. She looked weak and it broke Danny's already fragile heart.

He was slowly wheeled up to the side of Grace's hospital bed, he took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His big blue eyes filled with unshed tears, seeing his daughter in this state overwhelmed him desperately. He knew it was his job, as a father to protect Grace from any dangers she may encounter and he failed, miserably, not only is Grace in hospital injured but his partner Steve was fighting for his life aswell. His life could not get any worse. Danny just looked at his daughter sleeping peacefully, he almost forgot about Kono's presence as she laid a hand on his shoulder once again.

"Hey babe, it me Danno, i'm here monkey, your doing so well keep it up!" Danny encouraged as his fingers stroked her long brown hair. Danny was sure he felt a slight squeeze coming from Grace and it brought an emotional smile to his face.

He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it " Danno loves you monkey, you stay strong for Danno okay!" Danny said as he wiped away a stray tear running down his face. That is when the nice doctor called him, he wanted him back in bed but Danny had one more destination he had to go. To Steve.

Of course, after much deliberation Danny finally got his own way, once again like a spoilt child. Danny was slowly wheeled into Steve's dim, quiet room, no sound was heard only the whoosh from the ventilator and the even, steady "beep...beep" of all the machines situated around Steve's head. Danny took it all in, Steve looked terrible, he was pale, a big bulky plaster covering his head, dark circles around his eyes, and two tubes sticking out of his mouth, there were nodes stuck on to Steve's upper chest monitoring his heart rate and an IV was coming out of his muscular arm. There was tubes everywhere and Steve was hardly recognisable. Danny knew he had to say something, he had to let Steve know it wasn't his fault, he wasn't alone in this, he was never alone!

"Steve, you really are a trouble-magnet y'know that? You look terrible by the way, just said i would let you know.." Danny said rather uncomfortably, he wasn't used of this Steve, he was used to a strong, stubborn Steve not the weak Steve in front of him.

"This is not your fault Steve, i know i said a few things yesterday, at the crash site, i didn't mean any of them! Okay, i know you were trying to protect Grace, you did your best and i am soo grateful, ...c'mon Steve Grace needs her Uncle Steve, you can't give up now, you can't...You need to fight this 'coz you are the strongest person i know, and ...well don't tell anyone this but your by partner Steve, i can't loose you buddy, we'r ohana remember?" Danny inhaled deeply before exhaling shakily.

"Now wake up you stubborn SEAL, you always were stubborn anyway, i don't think that will ever change...oh, and don't think your off the hook completely i'm still going to kill you for putting Grace in the front seat of the camero, speaking of the Camaro well...you owe me a new Camaro, you ruined my car, just like you ruin everything else!" Danny joked "So you better wake up 'coz when you do im going to kill you with my bare hands, you don't get off that easy, my friend" Danny laughed at his own joke. Danny's very patient doctor then entered the room demanding him back to his room at this moment, i think he lost his patience with Danny or else he was under a lot of stress, but reluctantly Danny did do as he was told to do as he settled back into his comfy bed, the doctor replacing the empty IV fluid bag with a full new shiny one.

Danny was exhausted after his little day out, he wanted to fall asleep but when he did he would get flashbacks, the car crash, Grace taken screaming and kicking, and then at the shack as the evil man punched Gracie in the face as she fell uncontrollably to the left and banged her head hard off the ground. These are the images that flashed through Danny brain whenever he closed his eyes, but he had to get some sleep so he fought those images and eventually settled into an undisturbed sleep.

Next time Danny woke it was dark outside as he looked out the window the sky was filled with sparkling stars glistening in the dark sky. He turned around in the bed to see Kono sleeping soundly in a rather uncomfortable looking position on the hard hospital chair situated in the corner of the room, right under the reading lamp which was switched on above Kono's head, setting a dim, comfy atmosphere in the room. Danny tried not to wake Kono as he let out a small cough but was unsuccessful as her eyes fluttered open and she locked eyes with an apologetic Danny.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you!" Danny said sleepily.

"It's okay, i was just resting my eyes, been a long 2 days!" Kono said stretching and rubbing her eyes

"How's Grace?" he asked trying to sit up more in the bed

"They are bringing her off the sedative in a while" Kono said happily

Danny found himself smiling, however Grace's ordeal was far from over. Danny knew since he was having nightmares of the current tragic events, Grace would probably have the same horrifying flashbacks and Danny didn't know if Grace could handle them. That thought wiped his happy smile right off his face.

"What time is it?" Danny asked

"It is ..." Kono swiftly looks at her watch "..Ten past 5, in the morning, how'r you feeling Danny, and be honest!" Kono said struggling to stay awake, she would usually be sleeping at ten past 5 in the morning, but in a situation like this she really didn't mind staying up late or being woken up in the early hours of the morning

"Honestly, okay i have a pounding headache and i can't eat anything 'coz i know if i do it will just exit the same way it went in, but other then that i'm just peachy" Danny said as Kono giggled, at least he had his sense of humor back.  
"Any news on Steve?" Danny said seriously

"Nope, Chin and I decided to take shifts, its his turn now, he said he would call if anything changes"Kono said

"He better pull through or he's dead" Kono heard Danny whisper to himself, Kono knew Danny wanted Steve to pull through just to tell him that he was sincerely sorry and that it wasn't his fault, but still rant on about putting Grace in the front seat of the Camaro, because Danny just had to rant.

"My Camaro, my beautiful Camaro ...ruined, in a blink of an eye, an i'm sorry but that part i do blame on Steve, he owes me a new Camaro, that car costed me $35,000 and now look at it, it can barely be used for scrap metal!" Danny started his ranting earlier then expected Kono thought. It brought a smile to her lips, their Danny was back!

"Danny at least ye are all alive and well huh? You can replace a car but you can not replace valuable lives" Kono said sensibly

Danny nodded "True Kono, very true" Kono was glad that she got the message across  
"But...my Camaro!" Danny said in a sulky tone as he put his head in his hands. Kono only patted Danny gently on the back, trying to keep in the laughter, Danny was acting like such a child. However it was a sweet car so Kono understood where he was coming from.  
After another few minutes both Danny and Kono were fast asleep once agaon

* * *

Chin sat patiently next to Steve's hospital bed, he wasn't really expecting him to wake up anytime soon so he dozed off into a peaceful slumber. He wasn't sure exactly how long he dozed off for but next thing he knew there were doctors rushing into Steve's rooms, swarming him, Chin jumped up frantically from his seat worried for his friend. They practically pushed Chin out of the room, asking him to wait, Chin hated waiting! But i guess he had no choice!

Approximately 15 minutes later a tanned, slim nurse exited Steve's room. Chin was hot on her heels and asked her the vital question that was lingering in his mind for the past 15 minutes or so.

"How's Steve?" he asked worry sketched across each and every feature

"Chin yes?" She asked

"Ya, Chin Ho Kelly, i'm Steve's colleague and friend" Chin asked trying to skip the introduction, he just wanted to get down to the nitty-gritty.

"All the alarms that just went off in Steve's room, that was actually a good thing, we just had to be certain with Steve in such a critical condition, hence the number of medical personel. The monitors detected slight activity in Steve's brain, ruling out the possibility that Steve will become brain dead. The swelling has also reduced significantly, which is great news he is responding greatly to the treatment! we are bringing him for an MRI this evening to make sure the bleeding has stopped completely" The nurse said happy to be delivering good news then bad news. The nurse watched as the worry and concern etched on Chin's face disappeared and he let out a happy sigh suddenly pulling the doctor in for a warm embrace.

"Thank you!" Chin whispered relieved

"oh...your welcome Chin! Only doing my job!" the nurse said suprised

Chin couldn't wait to tell Danny and Kono the news, Steve most certainly wasn't out of the woods yet, but he is improving. A major step in the right direction Chin thought as he almost ran down towards Danny's room.

* * *

Danny was with Grace when the doctors decided it was time to bring her off the sedatives. They were confident that the deadly toxins were mostly remove from her body. Danny sat beside her the whole time, waiting and waiting to see those big brown eyes open. He held her hand, whispering words of encouragement in her ear. Danny felt the slight squeeze of Grace's hand before hearing the muffled groan coming from underneath the oxygen mask placed over Grace's mouth and nose. She started to cough, she was waking up!

"Grace! Grace? baby can you open your eyes for me? It's me Danny, Danno here babe can you open your eyes?" Danny squeezed her hand, trying to coax her awake

Grace scrunched up her face in pain, but eventually she opened her heavy eyelids, she looked straight at Danny and a smile spread across her face.

"Heeeeey monkey, how'r you doing?" Danny said stroking her brown hair.

"D...hannoo, m'tireeddd" Grace slurred tiredly

"I know babe, i know. Your gonna be okay Grace, it's over babe its over!" Danny said putting his arms around his daughter rocking her gently back and forth, cuddling her.

"Unccllle Stevee?" Danny knew it was coming sometime, but he really was not prepared. He didn't know what to say.

"He is doing great! He is going to be okay Gracie!" Danny turned to see Chin standing in the doorway, Danny knew it was good news by the smile that spread across Chin's face.

"Uncle Chiiiinnnn!" Grace said weakly, excited to see everyone coming to see her.

"Heey Gracie, you all better?" Chin walked up beside Grace's bed, one hand remained behind his back.

"Yeaahhh...nearly" Grace said barley keeping her eyes open

Chin brought his hand round and placed a comfy, snuggly teddy by Grace's head. It was a teddy of a seal with a superman costume on, Chin bought it especially for Grace in the hospital shop on the way to see Danny, he was going to give it to Danny to give it to Grace but then realised when Danny was with Grace, he would just give it to her himself.

"Because Steve can't be here with you in person right now, he told me to give you this and he said for you to remember he is, and always will be a superSEAL!" Chin said laughing, Grace giggled along. Chin only pretended that Steve was awake to make Grace feel better, she had bigger things to be concentrating on, like recovering from her ordeal, and telling her the truth about Steve would only cause more trouble then good, what's the harm? Hopefully by the time Grace is discharged Steve will be after waking from his coma and give Grace the biggest hug of their lives.

Danny knew what Chin was up to and managed to mouth "Thank you!" to Chin while Grace was checking out her new stuffed animal. When Danny looked back at Grace she was already asleep, snuggled into superSEAL, she loved that teddy and Danny hoped that teddy will help her get through her terrifying ordeal. Danny watched his beautiful daughter sleep, nothing in one hand, SEAL in the other a content smile across her lips.

He knew Steve couldn't be with them in person, this might sound silly, but as long as that teddy was with Grace a part of Steve was too.

* * *

Well that was an eventful chapter don't ye think? What are ye thinking? Let me know!

Thanks for reading!

hawaiifiveo2012


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so sorry that i haven't uploaded in ages, im going to be honest and just say i was too lazy to write, but anyway here i am again with chapter 7, hope ye enjoy!  
Reminder: Because it has been long enough for you to forget, in the last chapter Steve's condition improved slightly, Danny's condition improved and they brought Grace out of sedation after a day, she is starting to improve so things are starting to take shape. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Danny stayed with Grace for most of the night, he was suprised that no doctor or nurse came into Grace's room hunting him back to his own bed, perhaps they forgot. Chin and Kono were exhausted after their busy 2/3 days so Danny sent them home for a deserved nap, they said they would be back first thing in the morning, Danny was just happy that they actually agreed to go home and rest, they needed it!  
Danny sat next to Grace, his hand stroking through her soft but matted hair. He wondered how the events of the past few days would affect Grace. Would she have the same flashbacks Danny would have whenever he closed his eyes? It scared Danny a small bit, in only three days, the innocence of his sweet, fragile little girl was robbed, snatched away from her, she is only 9 years old! No nine year old should ever experience what Grace experienced. It broke Danny's aching heart, he felt like he failed to protect her and that damaged him. He just hoped and prayed that Grace would be strong enough to get through her ordeal , put the past behind her where it belongs but Danny knew it was going to be a long and bumpy road ahead.

He looked at his beautiful daughter sleep she looked happy, no sign of any nightmares or flashbacks, yet. It helped to calm Danny's nerves. He looked at the SEAL teddy bear that Chin gave to Grace earlier that evening, it brought his attention to Steve. Danny cared deeply for Steve, he wouldn't admit it out loud to Steve, or Chin...or Kono, but he knew that he would do anything for Steve, he always had his back and that was never going to change. When he went to see Steve earlier that day, he looked vulnerable and fragile, not like Steve one bit! Danny wondered did he cause Steve to look so weak and vulnerable? If he didn't snap at the crash site and say all those horrible things to Steve would things have turned out differently? Danny felt terrible, he needed Steve to wake up, to tell him he was sorry, face to face, like a real man would do. In the midst of Danny's thoughts he didn't notice Grace waking up beside him, she yawned deeply which drew Danny's attention back to his daughter.

"Heey Gracie, it's late babe you should be sleeping" Danny whispered to a tired Grace

"m'tired" Grace mumbled, she wasn't really 100% awake yet.

"Then why did you wake up huh?" Danny smiled as he pulled the blankets up around Grace's chin and head.

"Uncle Steeeevee?" Grace asked what Danny was thinking

"What about uncle Steve Grace?" Danny asked as he swallowed back the building lump in his throat

"Is he okaay Danno?" Grace asked innocently, big brown eyes beaming up at Danny

"You obviously don't know Steve d'you" Danny joked, slowly trying to change the subject, Grace didn't need to have this conversation right now, Danny just wanted Grace to concentrate on getting better, that would be enough to deal with.

"...Dannoo?" Grace asked, a question in her voice. Danny could no longer avoid the dreaded question

"Amm... he's sick Grace, Uncle Steve is very sick but don't you worry he's going to be okay, he just needs time" Danny said but Grace did not look relieved

Tears suddenly start pouring down Grace's cheeks, Danny was quick to react as he climbed onto the tiny single bed next to Grace, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her rythmically back and forth gently.

"There was a jeep Danno...it...it came out of nowhere," Grace said between sobs

"I know babe, its over. Hey look at me, its over okay" Danny said as he cupped his daughter's wet face in his hands as she continued to cry. Danny felt like crying with her, he hated seeing Grace like this, but he knew he had to be strong, for Grace.

Grace eventually settled into a barely audible whimper as she still vibrated gently in Danny's arms "I was so scared Danno" Grace spit out

Danny closed his eyes, he didn't want to be in this situation, anything but this  
"I know Grace, i know but y'know how brace you were too, you were soo brave Grace.." Danny was lost for words, he didn't quite know what to say. Grace cuddled into him, and eventually cried herself to sleep. Danny just sat next to her, kissing her forehead, letting her know he was there, next to her every step of the way.

Danny spent what felt like another 10 minutes with Grace, it actually turned out to be 3 hours when a nurse casually walked into the room, checking Grace's STATS and vitals thoroughly before asking Danny to go back to his room for the night. Danny nearly forgot he was a patient, he reluctantly obeyed. Giving one glance back at Grace he left the room, went down the dark corridor to his very lonely and cold bed.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny woke to the bright sun streaming in the large windows of hos hospital room. He stretched quickly before rubbing his sleepy eyes and seeing Kono sitting right next to him smiling happily.

"Morning" she chirped

Danny let out a tried groan "Morning, your ..back early" Danny said

"I had a lovely nap, was doing nothing else, why not come back" Kono said shrugging her shoulders

"mmm...i stayed with Grace for almost the whole night last night" Danny said

"Oh yeah, how is she?" Kono asked serious

"I dunno to be honest Kono, i mean physically she is fine, emotionally, a whole different story" Danny said sadly

"Danny its gonna take time, she'll be okay..." Kono said hopefully

Danny just sighed in response, he just wanted to get out of this hell-hole, luckily the docs said he would be able to go home 2-3 days after the incident, well this was the third day and Danny hopped he would be discharged today. His hopes were confirmed when a friendly nurse strolled into the room holding paperwork for Danny to sign.

"Well , happy to be getting outta here?" the nurse asked

"Yes! Another day in this place, i would be after going crazy! ...No offence" Danny said smiling as she handed him a pen and he signed his signature at the bottom of the page.

"Thank you, you can now go change into your normal clothes and head out of here" she sad with a smile as she sorted out the last of the paperwork.

Danny was fast getting up out of bed and almost running to the bathroom to get changed, he was excited that he was discharged, now he can spend valuable time with Grace and Steve without the thought of being hunted back to his room to recover. He could now help both of them in their recovery.

-H50-H50-H50-

Before Danny knew it he found himself back next to Grace in her colourful hospital room, she was in the children's ward and the team and staff tried to make it as bright and cheerful as possible to cheer up the kids, of all ages that pass through. Danny smiled when he saw the teddy right next to Grace's head, she loved that teddy it comforted her during her time of need, just like Steve would. Kono entered carefully as she was holding two cups of steaming coffee, one for her and one for Danny. She handed the paper cup to Danny and Danny took in the smell of fresh morning coffee before taking a sip way to fast burning his tongue in the process. Kono laughed out loud Danny gave her a "That's not funny" glare even though he was trying to hide his own smile creeping up on him.

"How is she doing?" Kono asked

"Better i think she just needs to sleep, build up her energy before she can be released" Danny said stroking Grace's soft but warm hand.

"That's good" Kono said taking yet another sip of her hot coffee she was enjoying so much.

"Amm, Kono you don't mind watching her for a while, i just need to pop out get a few things, i'll be back and she doesn't show any signs of waking soon-" Danny explained

"-Danny of course i don't mind watching her, whatever you need.." Kono said politely, Danny really appreciated the help and support e was getting from his friends, without them Danny would be lost.

Without another word Danny exited the room, not forgetting to give Grace the usual kiss on the forehead before he left. He went up one floor and followed the signs to the ICU. He was going to see Steve. After what felt like days searching he eventually found Steve's room. He could have asked at reception, but well, he just couldn't be bothered, Danny liked to be independent. He entered Steve's room, he looked a small bit better, he wasn't as pale as he was the last time he saw him but he still had those blasted tubes stuck down his throat and had a bulky clean white plaster wrapped around his head.

Danny walked gingerly towards Steve's bed absorbing what he saw in front of him. He was shocked. He looed at the monitors trying to understand what they meant nut he gave up shortly afterwards. He sat down next to Steve and rested his head in his hands. Weirdly the sight of Steve in such a state made him feel a small bit nauseous as he could feel bile slowly rise up his throat before retreating back down again, thankfully.

"Hey..you look terrible" Danny said releasing a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt hot stuffy like the room was closing in on him getting smaller and smaller until he couldn't breath. He struggled for breath as he panicked and ran out the door and collapsed in the hallway, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. This was painful, Danny did not like this feeling, he cried out loud drawing the attention of one of the nurses attending her patient down the corridor. She approached Danny to make sure he was okay.

"Sir? Are you okay" she said kneeling down next to Danny coming down to his height.

"No! y'know why? I'll tell you why... my partner, my friend is fighting for his life in there and it is all my fault!" Danny said emotionally. Danny was slightly embarrassed, he considered himself to be strong, hardy, Danny never cried but i guess the last few days really caught up with him.

Before the nurse had a chance to respond Danny got up and walked quickly towards the exit, the nurse could only watch, confused she couldn't do anymore Danny was obviously trying to deal with this himself, she thought he just needed time and space so she got back to work.  
On the way out Danny wiped the tears from his face when he heard a familiar voice call out for him

"Danny?...Danny what's wrong, what's happened?" Chin appeared out of nowhere, well Danny wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings so he probably did come out of somewhere but Danny didn't notice.

"Nothing!" Danny said stubbornly

"Talk to me Danny, tell me what is the matter, is Grace okay...Steve?" Chin asked concern dominating his voice

"Did you see Steve lately Chin, of course he is _not_ okay, he is in there barely hanging onto life, why? 'coz of me! I stressed him out i was supposed to have protected-" Danny didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Chin interrupted

"- Danny, Danny don't blame yourself you hear me?! Remember stay strong, you need to stay strong for Steve, you can help him through this, he needs you! We all need you Danny, you did not cause this!" Chin said trying to persuade Danny. Danny calmed a small bit before looking at Chin turning around and walking away

"DANNY? where you going?" Chin called out following him

Danny didn't respond he just kept walking, Chin became desperate "Steve needs you and what about Grace? huh? C'mon Danny where you going?" Chin out a hand on Danny shoulder. Chin was shocked when Danny turned around and caught Chin hand twisting it uncomfortably that Chin let out a little pained shriek

"If it wasn't for me...they wouldn't be in this situation" Danny retorted, releasing Chin roughly, Chin rubbed his wrist still shocked at what Danny had done. Danny walked away one more time, not looking back to see the shocked and hurt look on Chin's face. Chin knew Danny would find it tough, but he never thought he would take it this tough. He watched as he walked away across the street, out of sight. He didn't even try to stop him.

* * *

I know its not the best chapter or the longest but i tried my best. Please try and use yer imaginations that is what fanfic is for! Review let me know what ye think of this one and believe me their is plenty more to come soon, plenty of bromance coming up as Steve begins to wake up (probably in the next 2 chapter idk yet)

Stay tuned! Thanks for reading...Later! :)


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I really am sorry that i haven't uploaded in such a long time, i really didn't have time as i have exams at the moment, i hate college..Really takes over! I hope all my wonderful readers, reviewers and followers have not lost interest because i have got good news...I'm going to start waking up Steve in this chapter or at the latest the next chapter and there is going to be some serious bromance between Steve and Daniel..  
On with the reading...

* * *

Chapter 8

Danny was angry at himself, he felt guilty he just left without thinking of Steve, Chin or Grace, how could he be so selfish! Danny almost hated himself for leaving he needed to be there for support, it was a really tough time for everybody involved not just for Grace and Steve. Danny then noticed his phone vibrating happily in his pocket, he put his hand into his pocket and scooped the phone into his hand. He looked at the ID, Chin- it was Chin, Danny couldn't bring himself to answer the phone and talk to Chin at that particular moment so he decided to ignore the call. He needed time, he just needed time, sounds so simple but not for Danny. Everytime he would try to get his mind off the tragic events of the last four days something around him would bring all those horrible memories back to him, whether it was a young girl around Grace's age playing happily with her parents or the sight of police strolling down the street carrying out regular patrols, it all came back to him ,all the pain all the anger, all the guilt.  
After some time thinking, in a whole world of his own, Danny decided it was best to just go back to the hospital, he cleared his head now and to be honest it actually helped him slightly. Danny turned his back on the glistening ocean and started walking the way he came, back to the dreaded hospital. He knew one thing, the very first thing he was going to do was apologize to Chin, none of this was his fault, not even 1% was his fault and Danny felt like a coward taking all his anger out on an innocent man. He had to do what was right.

* * *

Kono was playing with Grace, Kono could see a big improvement in Grace's condition she went form being tired and weak to giggly and energetic, the way any 9 year old girl should be. Kono smiled as a wave of relief washed over her.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Grace said smiling collecting her winnings.

"Wh...Wow your good" Kono said genuinely suprised, Grace was turning out to be some good gambler, it was all just for fun

That is when Chin entered, Kono was physically shocked when she first laid eyes on her closest cousin. He had a bloodied lip and his eye was already begin to bruise and swell. She caught him before Grace could see him and gently dragged him out of the room, Grace hardly noticed.

"Chin, what the hell happened?!" Kono asked confused

"...Danny, he flipped i tried to stop him.." Chin pointed at his lip and eye "..Didn't really work"

"Clearly! C'mon Chin get yourself checked out.." Kono asked directing him to the nurses station

"Kono i'm fine i promise!" Chin said pulling back, he didn't want to make a fuss

Kono reluctantly agreed and freed Chin from her grasp before asking "Where's Danny now?"

"Amm..I don't really know, he didn't tell me where he was going" Chin said his eyes glued to the floor, he was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind him which made him look up only to be met by Danny.

"Chin..." Danny said sympathetically

"No, look at this Danny, Look at this" Kono said again pointing out Chin's bruised eye "You did this!" Kono was unable to restrain herself any longer. Danny didn't reply he just kept his eyes on the floor, head hanging in shame.

"Cuz, please...Go back into Grace we'll be in in a while" Chin said looking towards Grace's room

Kono leaved but not without giving Danny a dirty look, if looks could kill Danny would be 6 foot under right now. Danny finally plucked up enough courage to talk first

"Chin..I'm so sorry...i didn't mean too i was just..stressed, tese past few days have been tough, im really really sorry" Danny said holding out his hand in front of him "Friends?"

Chin grabbed Danny's hand and shook it quickly "You know i'll always be here for you brah, every step of the way!" Chin said laying a hand on Danny's shoulder. The two spent the next three minutes just staring at each other awkwardly before they both broke a smile and suddenly embraced each other in one big bear hug. Danny was grateful to have friends like Chin and Kono, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Danny sighed "How's my girl?" He asked walking towards Grace's room

"Getting there" Chin said with a smile as he followed Danny into Grace's room

As soon as Grace saw Danny her face lit up with delight, her arms flew up in the air as she called out "Dannooo!" excitedly

"Monnkeey!" Danny said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's small body

"Danny, can i ask you a question?" Grace asked innocently

"Of course Monkey" Danny said gently stroking Grace's smooth long hair

"Can I go see Uncle Steve?" she asked holding up her SEAL teddy.

How could Danny refuse? Her big brown eyes staring up at her hopefully Danny couldn't say no to his cute little angel "Of course babe, we need to check its okay with your doctor first though"

After Danny got the all clear from Grace's friendly doctor they were soon on their way to Steve's room as they passed through the ICU doors. Grace was sure to bring her SEAL teddy with her, she needed it. She was slowly wheeled into Steve's room and stopped right next to Steve's bed as Danny almost whispered words of encouragment into Grace's ear. A stray tear dropped from Grace's eyes and it broke Danny's heart. Even though Steve still looked bad, very bad he regained his tanned complexion and his breathing was after getting better, less wheezing, not that you would notice anyway with the whoosh of the ventilator in the background.

SEAL in one hand, Steve's hand in the other Grace began to talk to Steve "Hey Uncle Steve, it's me Grace, I was brave Steve, so now you need to be brave okay, you need to be brave and wake up..like i did, that would make all of us soooo happy!" Grace said looking around at Chin and Kono and Danny of course.

"I need my Uncle Steve, Danno needs you Steve! We all need you!" Grace said as she cried emotionally, Danny was proud of his daughter and how mature she was acting. When Grace broke down crying Danny decided enough was enough and began to wheel Grace back to the comfort of her room. He was of course stopped short by a rebellious Grace

"Stop! Danno i need to do one more thing!" Grace said, Danny rolled her right back up to Steve's bed.  
Grace took her SEAL teddy and placed it right beside Steve's head as tears began to roll down her cheeks

"It worked for me..please let it work for you!..We all need a guardian angel sometimes.." Those words broke Danny's heart as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Before Grace accepted being taken back to her room she whispered while holding Steve's hand "You can do it superSEAL!" Grace said whiping the tears from her eyes. Just as she was going to turn around and release Steve's hand she felt something wasn't a big thing but it was definately something and she knew what it was

"Danno! He squeezed my hand! He squeezed my hand Danno" Grace said excitedly. Kono and Chin along with Danny all swarmed his bed studying Steve for any signs of awakening, but there was none. But then Grace noticed it again "There it is again, Danno i think he can hear me!" Grace said smiling

Kono grabbed Steve's hand hoping to feel the same sensation that Grace was having but she felt nothing. Maybe Grace was tired , maybe she was imagining all of this. "No Danno, Kono, Uncle Chin you have to believe me...I think Steve is trying to talk to me, he squeezed my hand i'm sure of it!" Grace said determined  
"C'mon Uncle Steve do it again!" Grace hoped she would feel yet another squeeze in her hand but nothing came, she was disappointed but relieved at the same time.

As Danny wheeled Grace out of the room she looked back at Steve and smiled, she smiled at the SEAL teddy that she had left to watch over Steve, to help in his recovery like it helped her in her own recovery Grace just hoped it would do the same for Steve.  
As Grace settled back into her own bed she got a visit form her own doctor, he did his routine check-ups on Grace's vitals before addressing Danny

"I've got good news! Grace's vitals are all looking normal, we will keep her in tonight just as a precaution for observational purposes but it looks like she will be aloud home tomorrow!" The doctor said delighted to be delivering such good news

"Great! Thank you so much Doc!..." Danny said shaking his hand, he had great respect for the man who saved his daughter's life, of course. The doctor left the room happy with his work "..Gracie did you hear that?! Your allowed go home tomorrow!" Danny said laying a hand on Grace's shoulder

"YAAY!" Grace cheered but it wasn't sincere, Danny was quick to pick up

"What's up Grace?" Danny asked slightly concerned

"I felt Steve squeeze my hand Danno, he is waking up i know it!" Grace said sad that no one would believe her

Danny let out a heavy sigh " How about you go to sleep and i'll go check on Steve, it's late anyway, Chin and Kono are gone home to get some sleep, i'll be back in a while" Danny explained, Grace accepted happily as she closed her eys and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Danny strolled into Steve's dimly lit hospital room, the only light source was a faint light hanging right above Steve's body. He say down in the familiar chair and started to talk to Steve. Danny wasn't really the type to talk to unconscious people, he would rather wait until they wake up and talk to them then but Danny just could't resist and Danny thought if Steve could hear him, talking to him might help in his recovery.

"Grace has me convinced that you squeezed her hand today! She actually sent me here, just to check up on you! She is really worried about you Steve, she needs you!..We need you!" Danny said emotionally

"You need to wake up soon, i'm really getting sick of the hospital smell, even though im almost prone to it now...oh, good news! Grace is getting discharged tomorrow, thank God about time too almost thought we would be stuck in here forever!...Steve c'mon buddy please wake up...anyway i need to kill you for putting Grace in the front of the Camero, what were you thinking huh? I warned you never put her in the front seat of the camero what do you do? Put her in the front seat of the camero! typical McGarrett...Oh speaking of the Camero, you owe me a new car! since you ruined the last one,...it was about to happen sometime i suppose with you suicidal driving..." Danny briefly put his hand on Steve's and at that particular moment felt a squeeze, it was weak but it was there...Grace wasn't lying! Danny was shocked.

"Steve?...Wh...Was that you? or am i going crazy?" Danny asked standing up

Danny was proven not to be crazy when the alarms around Steve started beeping furiously and Steve began to fight the obstruction being the tube in his throat. He couldn't hardly breath. Danny ran out to the corridor only to be almost trampled by the army of hospital staff running towards him and into Steve's room. Danny tried to follow but unfortunately was stopped by one of the bigger, stricter staff members.

Danny was excited, Steve was going to wake up, all the physical scars of the horrible events will heal, its just the emotional scars left to tackle. Danny waited a solid half an hour before he was told anything, and what he heard was what he was wanting to hear all week

_"Mr McGarrett is going to be fine, he is awake now but with plenty of rest he will make a full recovery"_

* * *

YAAY Stevie boy is awake and well, beginning to come to the end of the story unfortunately but please it is not too late to review, they really brighten up my day and maybe might make be upload the next chapter a small bit sooner (hint-hint) ;)

Review and thanks for reading! :)

Oh another thing i want to Acknowledge, i heard on the news recently about the bombings in Boston and i just want to say R.I.P to all those affected, victims and their families, ye are in my prayers.  
May the person who is responsible have the slowest and most painful death imaginable.  
Just said I would say it, stay strong!

Hawaiifiveo2012


	9. Chapter 9

Since ye were all so generous with the lovely reviews (Keep them coming) i decided i would upload a little earlier then expected, I hope ye are all enjoying so far  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"_Mr McGarrett is going to be fine, he is awake now but with plenty of rest he will make a full recovery.._ we have given him some pain medication to relieve the pain in his head and replaced the ventilator with an oxygen mask, I have to warn you though, if Commander McGarrett is finding it difficult to breath on his own, we will have to sedate him once again and put him back on the ventilator to give him time for his breathing rate to get back to normal, but we'r hoping it won't come to that.." The doctor explained as Danny listened intently, interested in every single word that exited his mouth.

"Is there any signs of ...brain damage" Danny asked shaking with nerves

"Not yet anyway, so far no sign thankfully but it is still early days, he is still drifting in and out of consciousness and tomorrow morning we will bring him for a CT scan to ensure there is no visible permanent damage, hopefully there is nothing but i have to warn you it is still a possibility" the professional said grimly

"Can i see him?" Danny asked looking towards Steve's room

"Well it's late at the moment how about you come back in the morning, i think it is better if Steve's rests for a while longer, and by the looks of things you kinda need a rest too, no offence. I will call you if there is any problem.." the doctor offered, hoping Danny wouldn't be stubborn and just do what he was telling him to do.

"Okay, fine you better call me if anything happens and i mean _anything_!" Danny warned as he reluctantly turned his back on Steve's room, walking quickly down to Grace's room to tell her the good news.

Danny walked into the room, closing the door quietly as he watched Grace sleep peacefully, but then he realised Grace is a really light sleeper as her eyes fluttered open and were focused straight on Danny.

"Is he okay?" Grace asked wide eyed

"I got good news monkey.." Danny said excitedly

"What?"

"Uncle Steve just woke up around an hour ago" Danny said smiling as he stroked Grace's hair

"He did? Oh my Gosh Danno Uncle Steve is gonna be okay!" Grace sat up on her bed and embraced Danny in one big hug, Danny was happy to see his daughter so happy.

"Grace, amm Can i ask you a question?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Grace asked confused

"Okay..Your not having any...bad dreams lately are you?" Danny asked looking straight into Grace's big brown eyes

Grace sighed deeply "Amm no, no bad dreams Danno" Grace said smiling

Danny let out a sigh of relief, he hugged Grace one more time, just to hold her be there for her. Danny was delighted Grace wasn't having any bad nightmares, his daughter wasn't scarred for life. She seemed happy and looked happy so that made Danny happy.

"Now miss, you get some rest 'kay?" Danny said gently helping Grace lie back down on her bed, he snuggled Grace into the hospital blankets and fluffed up the hospital pillows before sitting down and watching Grace drift off to sleep once again, a smile om her lips. Danny himself was exhausted he had to admit, he was physically and emotionally wrecked. Even though Steve has woken up, Danny knew it was going to be hard to see him face to face and talk to him, he knew it would probably take a while to get back to where they were before the accident. The fact that Danny would be seeing him every single day at work did not help. But for now Danny let his eyes slide shut as the exhaustion finally won over.

* * *

Danny woke to the sun streaming in the windows of Grace's hospital room, he must have been really tired as he slept in a uncomfortable hospital chair all night without feeling any discomfort. He looked around stretched and wiped his eyes, he looked over at Grace who was still sleeping. He looked at his watch-quarter to seven in the morning! Danny was never up this early! He took the opportunity to go and see Steve, even though the doctor would still not allow him to see Steve, it was worth a try. He walked down the quiet hospital corridors dotted with a few nurses and tired family members of other patients. He walked through the ICU doors and walked straight to Steve's room. Nobody was guarding the door so Danny assumed it was okay to go in, he opened the door not knowing what to expect on the other side.

Steve was sleeping, he looked allot and i mean _allot _better, the nasty tubes were gone much to Danny's relief, they were replaced with a rather bulky looking oxygen mask. He still had the heart monitor thingy's stuck to his chest and an IV snaked out of his left arm. The plaster wrapped around his head was lighter and it looked clean. Danny sat on the wooden chair by Steve's bed, he didn't really want to wake him, he wouldn't really know what to say, it would just be awkward for Danny. But of course superSEAL decided to wake that very moment, Danny rolled his eyes at his obnoxious timing. He let out a half cough-half groan before his eyes started to flutter under his closed eyelids. Danny considered running but instead he did the exact opposite, he actually encouraged Steve to wake up, this was the moment they were all waiting for, partly anyway.

"C'mon Steve, let me see those baby blues huh?" Danny said awkwardly.  
"Steve? Can y'hear me buddy, open you eyes for me Steve" Danny said

After what felt like a lifetime Danny saw Steve's eyes slowly open, it looked like it took up all his energy and it looked like it required allot of energy to simply open his eyes. His eyes drifted around the room, he looked at every corner of the room before looking at Danny who had a half crooked smile on his face. Steve managed to smile on seeing Danny, to be honest he even looked uncomfortable

"Hey Steve, welcome back" Danny said. Steve just stared at him, right now the only thing Steve was concentrating on was to stay awake, he didn't have the strength to do anything else t the moment, he couldn't multi-task in his condition. "You okay Steve, y'want me to get the doctor?" Danny asked concern growing

"M'Fiine" Danny was shocked when he heard Steve, his voice was so raspy and well..weak, not like Steve atall

"You really had us worried there for a minute Steve, all of us!" Danny said, more to himself really.

"M'sorrryy" Steve managed to blurt out, Danny could barely hear him.

"Graaaccee?" Steve whispered, his eyes beginning to droop shut

"She's fine Steve, she can't wait to see you buddy so you need to stay strong okay, whatever you do don't give up, you came so far okay.." Danny said strongly

Steve started to cough, Danny kinda expected him to stop after one cough but nope, typical Steve style the coughing developed into a full blown coughing fit in a matter of seconds. Steve somehow managed to take off his oxygen mask in the process but Danny was fast to react. He caught the mask and held it over Steve's mouth and nose himself as he knew if he didn't hold it Steve would probably knock it off himself again.

"Your gonna be okay Steve...Breath slowly..In,out,..In,out...That's it your doing great! Breath buddy breath!" Danny said determined. Eventually without the need of the ICU team, Danny himself managed to slow his breathing as he lay a hand on Steve's bare shoulder. He felt hot, Danny hoped Steve wasn't suffering from some sort of infection.

"You okay?" Danny asked as Steve panted, trying to draw enough oxygen into his starved didn't get a reply and came to the conclusion that Steve was back unconscious, Danny sat down once more not wanting to leave Steve just yet incase he had another coughing fir he couldn't handle. Danny needed to be there for Steve. After another half an hour with no sound off Steve, Danny left to get some fresh air, he felt horrible in comparison to what he felt like earlier that morning. Seeing Steve just brought every bad memory of the last 5 days back to him. He sat on the hospital bench his head resting in his hands. He had a headache and to be honest he felt a bit sick, like he was going to puke up everything he had to eat in the past 5 days or so. He had to forgive himself, he couldn't let Grace see him like this. Everytime he closed his eyes he would see Grace battered and bruised on the cabins floor, he hated himself for not protecting Grace. He felt like he failed, big time.

"Danny hey..Steve's awake!" Danny heard Kono say, it snapped him out of his little depressing daydream.

"Oh Hey Kono, yeah i know great news!" Danny said looking up at her. Kono immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Everything alright Danny? How's Grace doing?" Kono asked taking a seat next to Danny on the wooden bench , the sight of blooming flowers surrounding them.

"Grace is fine.." Danny said

"...But?" Kono knew it was coming

"Steve being awake now and everything, it just brings back everything, i should have been there, for Grace i was the one supposed to be driving that car, not Steve" Danny said upset

"Oh yeah and then you would be in the position Steve is in now, or worse and what help would you be to Grace then huh?" Kono said realistically

Danny nodded, he still wasn't 100% convinced but he had to put on a brave face  
"Look Danny, the bottom line is Steve and Grace are going to be okay now, none of this is or was your fault! You need to accept that.." Kono said patting Danny's shoulder "How about we go back to see Steve, maybe, if it makes you feel better ...apologize?" Danny agreed, that would make Danny feel better. He followed Kono back to where he was 15 minutes ago, Steve's bedside.

Another 20 minutes passed before Steve slowly woke again, he looked at Kono and reached out and placed a hand on hers and smiled contently. Kono looked at Danny and then decided to leave the room and check on Grace and leave Daniel do his thing. Danny started talking as Steve looked up at him tiredly.

"Look, Steve i said some stuff back at the crash site, i shouldn't have said and i am very sorry i truly am, i failed as a father and i failed as a friend.." Steve tried to interrupt but Danny kept on talking "The truth of the matter is ...i was just angry i couldn't control my anger and i took it out on the most vulnerable person...you and to me that it such a cowardly thing to do, i hate myself for all those things i said and when i heard from Kono later on that...well..." Danny was caught for words as he felt a lump form in his throat "...Your heart stopped i thought, if, if..you died i wouldn't be able to live with myself, seeing you here fighting for your life while i yelled at you saying the stuff that i did...made me feel inhumane, But you did pull through and even though i said this to you when you were out cold too, this is what i wanted to say all this time is just to apologize.. i needed to apologize.." Danny said as he wiped an unshed tear from his eye

Steve looked up barely hanging onto consciousness "S'okay Danny i forgive you, its gonna B'Okay!" Steve said smiling. Danny was relieved and overjoyed to hear those words escape Steve's lips. He regained his happy mood that he had last night when visiting Grace.

"Oh but your not completely off the hook! What were you thinking putting Grace in the front seat of the camero Huh?...Not good enough Stephen, i told you before..never, ever put Grace in the front seat of the car and what do you do? put her in the front seat of the damned car, irresponsible Steve, Oh speaking of the car, you owe me a new car, i loved that car and now you have turned it into a wrinkled convertible since you had to be cut out of my car, i loved that car and now its gone!" Steve smiled Danny was back the old Danny was back, the ranting ole Danny.

Next thing Steve and Danny knew the door flew open and in came a screaming little girl "Uncle Steeeevveee!" She said as she jumped up on his bed

"Careful monkey!" Danny said as he rushed around and tried to take Grace off Steve's bed

Steve refused and flung his arm around her and hugged her weakly "Grace! Thank god your okay!" Steve said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"You squeezed my hand, i knew you were going to wake up!" Grace said snuggling into Steve's arm

Danny and Kono left the room for a badly needed coffee, they got their coffee , Danny told Kono that he apologized to Steve, Kono was impressed. They entered Steve's room and melted at the sight in front of them.

_Grace was asleep in Steve's arm, snuggled into his shoulder while Steve's head was resting on Grace's head._  
_In between them, their guardian angel, that blessed superSEAl teddy bear_

* * *

Sorry i had to make yet another reference to that teddy bear since ye love it the last time but thats it from the teddy bear this time :) Steve is getting a CT scan next chapter hopefully everything will be okay? Stay tuned to find out! REVIEW TOO PLEASE LOVE THEM! Thanks for reading yer the bestest ;) :P


	10. Chapter 10

Ye are the best! Thank ye all soo much for your kind reviews, it really makes my day just reading them! Okay, so we are back with Steve and his CAT scan, hopefully everything is going to be okay but i'm going to give ye a slight hint there is some hurt/comfort going on with Steve in this chapter, thought ye might like it just to top it all off... Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Danny and Chin waited patiently for the results from Steve's CT scan. Kono kindly decided to distract Grace successfully with some chocolate ice-cream, her favourite. Danny didn't really want Grace to stick around and see Steve getting his CT scan, not after everything she has already been through. Danny and Chin's concern grew when there was no sign of any doctor of Steve's and they had already been waiting 4 hours! What the hell was going on? Danny knew it wouldn't take 4 hours to complete a CAT scan. Danny paced the corridors nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, Chin knew he was stressed out, the sooner the doctor told them any news the better. Chin was also nervous, after everything Steve has been through he hopped and prayed nothing was wrong, they don't need to be going backwards.

Danny and Chin were relieved to see Steve being rolled out on the gurney, he was asleep which slightly worried Danny but he was relieved to see him relatively unscathed after all this time waiting. The doctor followed as his team pushed Steve slowly back to the dreaded ICU, he looked at the two Five-0 detectives sympathetically.

"I am sincerely sorry, we had a little problem with the machine.." the doctor tried to explain himself but to be honest Danny honestly didn't really care, he cared 10 minutes ago when there was no sign of Steve, but now he only cared for the results of Steve's CT scan.

"Good news, although there is extensive bruising there is no far of any permanent brain damage, however there is an area of cloudiness in the cerebrum part of his brain in which we will have to do more tests on, but not today as Steve is tired and he needs to rest, we will probably leave it until tomorrow morning, we are confident that the cloudiness is nothing too worrying" the doctor said with a smile as Chin let out a breath of fresh air

"So he's okay?" Danny asked, he just had to be 100% sure

The doctor let out a small chuckle before continuing "He is going to be fine, we sedated him for the CT scan but he should be awake withing the next half an hour, although he will be weak and groggy from the experience" the doctor said. Danny and Chin both shook the man's hand in gratitude before turning around and going back, once again, to Steve's room.

Around an hour later Danny and Chin were still sitting next to Steve's bed, that is when Grace came rushing into the room Kono following shortly behind her. Grace had around half the ice-cream around her mouth, Danny couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed a tissue and wiped Grace's dirty face. Grace protested but eventually her face was clean and she was happy.

"Is Uncle Steve okay Danno?" she asked her hand reaching for Steve's

"He is doing fine Gracie, thanks to you!" Danny said kissing her forehead affectionately

Grace felt proud of herself, she felt like she played a vital role in Steve's recovery, which she did. Danny knew she was exhausted, Rachel and Stan would be back from L.A tomorrow and Danny dreaded it. He had to tell Rachel what happened before Grace does, she is not going to be happy. Danny was meaning to ring Rachel and Stan immediately after Grace got kidnapped, that would be the right thing to do, but he just simply lost track of time and then it all spiraled out of control, Danny simply didn't have time, he only really had time around now.

"Hey Danny, d'you want me to take Grace back to your place, she exhausted and i think she has had enough of hospitals for the rest of her life" Kono offered, hoping Grace wouldn't hear her. She was concentrating to much on Steve.

"Yeah Kono that would be great! Thank You so so much!" Danny said politely rubbing Kono's gently grabbed Grace by the shoulder and sat her down on his lap. "Hey babe listen, Kono is going to take you back to my place for a while okay, just so you can have a rest, maybe watch a DVD?" Danny said

"Are you coming too Danno?" Grace asked

"No, I'll be there later okay i just have to be here when Steve wakes up and then I'll be straight home" Danny said sadly

Grace hopped off Danny's lap and joined hands with Kono, but before she went she gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek for good luck. "I'll be back later i'll ring of there is any problem Thanks Kono!" Danny said

"No problem, C'mon Grace" Kono said, Danny gave Grace a tight hug and a kiss before she skipped out of the room. Chin and Danny both smiled at how cute she is. They both loved Grace deeply.

* * *

Danny and Chin stayed next to Steve all during the evening, weirdly Steve didn't even stir, the doctor said he should have been awake almost 3 hours ago. Danny just thought Steve must have been extra tired and was taking a well deserved long nap for himself.  
Chin left the room dragging his feet to get some coffee for both men, might help energize them both, they needed it. Danny was alone with Steve, he got up and paced the room, Danny was beginning to get impatient with the sleeping SEAL, would he ever wake up?

Danny did another 5 or 6 laps of the room before everything turned into yet another nightmare. Suddenly the machines around Steve started beeping loudly, Danny turned around quickly to see Steve shaking in his bed, he was having a seizure! His back was arched off the bed as his body vibrated and stiffened, it scared Danny. What scared Danny more then anything else though was that Steve's lips were beginning to turn a sickly blue/green colour and his face was now blending in with the whiteness of the hospital sheets.

"Steve?..STEVE! Don't do this c'mon please, i told you not to do this!" Danny screamed, he didn't even feel the arms around his biceps as the nurses tried to drag him out of the room.  
"Please, help him! Don't die Steve, you've come soo faaarr!" Danny said desperately as the door to Steve's room slammed shut leaving Danny once again alone.

Chin was coming back down the corridors of the ICU and saw dozens of male and female doctors rushing towards Steve's room, his heart skipped a beat as he unconsciously chanted "Nonono.." he turned the corner to see a desperate Danny being forced out of the room. He threw the perfectly good coffees in the bin beside him and ran up to see what happened.

"Danny wh ...what happened?" Chin asked

"He.. he was fine one minute, the next he was having a full blown seizure! Chin he was having a seizure and i could only watch and do nothing!" Danny said as Chin embraced him in a comforting hug. Then just at that moment the doors flew open, and they all piled out rolling Steve back towards the CT scan, Danny noticed the two dreaded tubes trailing down steve's neck had returned. There was soo many machines beeping, it almost made Danny dizzy, Steve was unrecognisable, nearly worse then the last time. Danny wiped away the tears trailing down his face, Chin only covered his mouth with his hand in pure and utter shock. Things had gone downhill very fast. The doctor didn't even have time to address the two men as he ran behind the gurney carrying Steve, once again Danny and Chin were left helplessly waiting.

* * *

Danny and Chin waited in shock for another half an hour or so before they saw the doctor walking quickly towards them. They both stood up waiting for the good/bad news.

The doctor sighed deeply "Steve has a recurring bleed in the cerebrum part of his brain,the cerebrum is the largest part of the brain and controls thought memory and senses, the bleed is located in the left hemisphere of his cerebrum, the surgeons are working on him now, we rushed him straight up to theatre to stem the bleeding, once the bleeding has stopped then we will move him back to ICU where he will be observed intensely" the doctor explained

"Long term effects?" Danny asked fearful

"Well, Steve probably will have some memory loss and his senses may be affected, we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up fully, and also since the bleed was on the left side of his cerebrum it is most likely his right side will be affected, but again we won't have any definite answers until he wakes up" The doctor said

"Wait! Ye should have known! You..you said there was cloudiness around Steve's cerebrum earlier when he had the CT scan, ye could have prevented this!" Danny said angrily

"We were not certain it was a bleed, and many of the whole ICU consultants examined it and it did not appear to be anything too serious!" the doctor tried to defend himself but Danny was having none of it

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! thanks to you Steve is fighting for his life in there...again!" Danny spat, the doctor didn't have a chance to respond as Danny turned around and stormed off, he didn't quite know where he was going he just knew he had to get away from there. Chin followed.  
Danny sat on the famous wooden bench situated outside the main hospital doors, Chin was two seconds behind him and he automatically sat down next to Danny and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I know it's hard brah, none of us want to go through this again, but Steve pulled through the last time i'm sure he will pull through this time!" Chin said

"It all seems like one big nightmare that i can't wake up from...what am i going to say to Grace? Oh god he better pull through!" Danny buried his face in his hands desperately

Chin continued to do what he did best; being calm and sophisticated and helping his friend through this difficult time even though it was difficult for him too, Chin liked to put other people first.  
Danny ended up ringing Kono to tell her the unwelcome news. She answered on the third ring, giggles and cheer in the background, Grace was happy.

"Hey Danny everything's fine here, we'r having great fun!" Kono said

"Heey Kono, can you come back to the hospital please?" Kono noticed the shake in Danny's voice, it scared her

"Everything alright Danny?" she asked curious

"No, everything is gone wrong Kono, can you do me a favour?" Danny asked sadly

"Sure anything Danny?" Danny heard Kono say

"C...can you bring Grace, i normally would keep he away from situations like this, but Steve needs her more than anyone else right now, she helps him!" Danny said emotionally

"Sure Danny, I'll be right there" Kono said hanging up

Danny hung up looked at Chin who had an apologetic smile on his face, they both stood up and made their way back into the hospital.

* * *

well what d'ye think? I gave Steve a good whumping there i think, hopefully ye do too, don't worry i'm not going to keep Steve out cold as long as i did the last time either its really only this chapter and a bit of the next...The rest would have to deal with Steve's recovery...REVIEW again, i love them so so so so so so so so much :P Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

_Back again, sorry for the extremely long delay, my parents decided it was a good idea to take my laptop off me while i was doing exams, but now that my exams are over I have it back so it's all good in the hood :P Right, we ended the last chapter with Steve relapsing and having a unpredicted seizure which resulted from a bleed in the brain, Rachel is also coming in in this chapter, i'd rather not include Rachel but since she is Grace's mother i think it would be kind of odd not to include her especially after everything that has happened! Some readers didn't really expect or anticipate the turn of events of Steve having the seizure but don't worry i won't keep him unconscious for as long as i did the last time!  
_Okay enough of my jabbering, continue with the reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

Chin and Danny waited, again. Danny wouldn't stop pacing the room and no matter how hard Chin tried to calm him down, approximately three minutes later and he would be up making circles in the hospital's waiting room floor once again. It has been a long and tiring 5 hours since Steve had his seizure and Danny knew it was serious. It was scary for Danny, and Chin and Kono of course, one minute Steve was sleeping peacefully the next he was having a seizure with no signs of stopping, how things can change in literally a blink of an eye, it amazed Danny.

"He...was fine! He was recovering! I... i don't understand how something like this can happen!" Danny exclaimed

"I know brah, but Steve made it through the last time, he'll make it through this time!" Chin comforted

"I dunno Chin, maybe all his fight is gone, maybe he used up all the strength, the energy, he needs to fight this one!" Danny plopped himself down on the hard wooden chair and rubbed his rough face with his equally rough hand. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, over the last 5 days he nearly lost his daughter, rescued his daughter and nearly killing himself in the process, and nearly lost his partner, his best friend twice now! To Danny it all felt like one big, nasty nightmare. What was he going to say to Grace? Her Uncle Steve was doing fine but then the doctors made a crucial mistake which may cost Steve his life? How could he explain this to an innocent 9 year old! No nine year old should ever go through what Grace has been through.

"Don't say that Danny! Steve will always keep fighting okay! He was a God-damned Navy SEAL! You don't know how strong Steve really is! He survived war, he survived North Korea he will survive this!" Chin said defensively, Danny could sense the fear in Chin's voice, the uncertainty and the pain all jumbled up together. Danny admired Chin, no matter how hard the situation was he would always be there to comfort and support whoever was affected so when Malia died Danny felt the need to return the favor and be there for Chin, support and comfort him in his time of need. To be fair the whole team were there by Chin's side, after all they are ohana.

Danny only nodded in response, he was away in his own little depressing world. Thoughts of the last few days flooded his mind, and now he couldn't stop thinking; _What if Steve died? _Who would take over 5-0? No partner would ever replace Steve! When he lost his last partner Grace in New Jersey it felt like he was suffocating, the pain was almost unbearable and the bond that himself and Grace had was not as strong as the bond he has with Steve. He tried to eliminate that possibility from his brain, but no matter how hard he tried he knew it is a possibility.

Danny sat for another 10 minutes staring at a blank wall in complete shock when he heard a happy, cheerful giggle in the background. It was a familiar giggle, the one that always brightened up his entire day, except for today that is. He saw Grace come running towards him, she looked so happy, it brought a slight smile to Danny's pained face.

"Dannooo!" Grace shouted as she jumped up on Danny's lap

"Monkey!" Danny said hugging her tightly. Danny could see the two cousins hugging in front of him as Chin explained to a shocked Kono what happened.

"W...where's Uncle Steve Danno? Is he okay?" Grace asked innocently

"He's amm, well..." Danny was caught for words, for once in his entire life he was speechless  
"Steve's abit sick babe, the doctor's are after taking him to surgery to fix him up but he will be fine okay?" Danny said politely with a smile on his face so he wouldn't scare Grace.

"Of course Steve is going to be okay! He's a superSEAL" Grace said cheerfully. Danny smiled down at her, as she smiled back up at him. They both slowly rocked back and forth in the chair and Danny kissed Grace softly on the forehead. Danny saw Chin put a hand on Kono's shoulder as he led her outside, it was clear that Kono was deeply upset as her body was almost shaking with emotion. It upset Danny but he tried not to let Grace see, it would upset her too much.

Another 2 hours passed, Danny was still waiting patiently in the family waiting room. Grace was sound asleep on one of the more comfortable armchairs in the corner of the room. Danny watched her sleep peacefully before nodding off for a quick nap himself. His eyes were closed for around 3 minutes when he heard "Family of Steve McGarrett?" he jumped up quickly and almost trampled the nurse with anticipation. Kono and Chin were close behind him.

"How is he?" Danny asked urgently

"Steve is doing fine, the surgery was a success, we managed to stop the bleeding in the cerebrum part of the brain, we transferred him to the ICU where he will be closely monitored, we have him heavily sedated but we are confident that we can wake him around tomorrow morning, it will be a slow recovery though, he will probably need extensive physiotherapy but with therapy he should make a full recovery" the friendly Hawaiian doctor explained. The doctor was shocked when he found himself in a tight embrace with Danny.

"Thank You! thank you sooo much" Danny said as he squeezed the doctor unconsciously. He even forgot that it was their fault that Steve was in the state that he was in, but all Danny concentrated on was that Steve was going to be okay, it will take time but Danny will be there every step of the way!

"Can we see him?" Kono asked as she wiped away a happy tear from her already tear stained face.

"Your very welcome Danny!...Yes you can see him, only one person at a time though, we want Commander McGarrett to get all the rest that he so desperately needs, follow me" The nurse said as she turned around and started walking towards the ICU. Danny got a strange sense of Deja-vu.

Chin was first to go in as Danny and Kono stayed with Grace in the waiting room. Chin walked into the dimly lit room, Steve looked so small among all the tubes and monitors swarming his body. He was on a ventilator, and he had heart monitors strapped to his chest, he had another bulky white bandage around his head, the bandage wrapped around his head before coming down and wrapping around Steve's ears and chin. Steve had black circles around his eyes, he looked so weak, so vulnerable it overwhelmed Chin. He stopped next to Steve's bed and laid his hand in Steve's, he didn't quite know what to do or what to say, it was quite awkward. He managed to whisper one thing into Steve's covered ear.

"...Stay Strong Steve!" Chin said as a single tear stained his face, he got up and walked out not even wanting to look at Steve in the state he was in. He didn't want to remember Steve like that.

Kono was next in, she opened the door slowly revealing Steve's battered body she broke down in utter grief and disgust. Tears flowed freely down her face, her legs felt like they automatically changed to stone they wouldn't move, she couldn't move. Chin heard the sobbing on the way back to the waiting room, he turned around and started walking towards Steve's room, as he turned the corner he could see Kono sliding down the wall outside Steve's room, she couldn't control herself anymore, she cried uncontrollably and loudly. Chin ran up to her and put his arms around her, guiding her up from the floor.

"Shh Kono it's going to be okay, Kono shh its okay!" Chin comforted, even though they knew Steve was more than likely going to be okay it was still painful to see their leader in such bad shape. Chin decided to take Kono back to the waiting room, they walked towards the waiting room Chin's arms wrapped around Kono comfortingly, all the time whispering "Ssh its okay" quietly.

Danny was next to go into Steve's room. He was shocked to see Steve, he thought the last time was bad well, this was ten times worse! Steve's face was almost fully covered, if it wasn't by a plaster it was by a tube supplying Steve with medication or oxygen. Heart monitors were stuck to his chest and Danny followed the leads to one of many monitors situated above Steve's head. It revealed a steady heartbeat, at least his heart was beating! Danny thought. He laid his hand on Steve's and looking away he took in a big shaky breath before releasing it quickly. He looked at Steve again, he started to talk to his friend

"C'mon Steve, why do you keep doing this! huh? I think it's all for attention, with you anything could be possible! Why can't you just be normal and recover like any normal human being, but of course Steve McGarrett can't do anything normal! ..." Danny couldn't even rant at this stage, he couldn't take it all in, he hadn't the energy to rant! Not like Danny at all!

Danny felt a lump form in his throat as he continued to talk to Steve  
"Look, can we come to some sort of agreement, if you pull through and _not _have another seizure or anything slightly related then i will... i dunno...shave my head? How about that? Imagine me bald.." Danny laughed at how silly he sounded "...Are you _trying_ to give us all a heart attack because so far your doing a good job!" Danny rubbed his face again and rested his hands in his face

" I Brought Grace along, i am convinced she helped in your recovery last time, so i'm hoping she can do it again this time, probably crazy that a nine year old would help a 36 year old recover from a brain injury but worth a try at this stage i'll try anything..." Danny again felt a lump form in his throat as he was caught for words.

"Please Steve we need you! 5-0 neeeeeeds you! ...I need you!" Danny said as a single tear ran down his face.

Back in the hospital waiting room Chin continued to comfort Kono and Grace was coloring on her armchair when he heard the "Clip-clop" of high heels getting closer and closer. He looked up to see Rachel almost jogging up to meet Chin. Chin stood automatically and walked towards Rachel. He met her half way, Rachel struggled with Chin as she asked the question she needed to know, her eyes were red and puffy it was clear to Chin she was crying.

"WHERE'S GRACE? WHERE IS SHE CHIN? IS SHE OKAY?" she asked panicked as she struggled against Chin, Chin tried to calm her down

"RACHEL?! Rachel calm down! She is fine she is coloring in there.." Chin said pointing towards the waiting room

"Mommy?" They both heard a soft, sleepy voice from behind them. Rachel looked beyond Chin to see Grace standing right behind them wiping her tired little eyes. Rachel ran up to Grace and picked her up hugging and kissing her.

"GRACE! Grace baby are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned

"I'm okay mommy, i swear!" Grace said which slightly calmed Rachel

"You sure?" Rachel asked again

"I'm sure" Grace said rolling her eyes

"W..Where's Danny? Where is he?" Rachel asked

"With Steve..." Chin replied

"Rachel panted "Is everything okay?" Rachel asked curiously

"Not really" Chin looked at Grace " ..Just after brain surgery" Rachel gasped in shock, she feared the worse

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked

"Hopefully he is going to be fine..." Chin said optimistically

"Well, i'll be onto Danny later see how he is getting on, i'm going to bring Grace home.." Rachel said already turning around towards the exit.

"Okay.." Chin said a smile on his face, before he knew it Grace and Rachel were out of sight.

He turned back towards the waiting room just as Danny was coming out, he was looking for Grace and turned quickly to Chin when he could not see her anywhere.

"Where's Grace?!" Danny asked concerned

"You just missed Rachel, she took her home.."Chin explained

"..Steve needs her Chin! she helped him the last time she can help him this time..!" Danny said running after Rachel and Grace only to be stopped short by Chin.

"Let her go with Rachel she is tired Danny, she will be back don't worry brah" Chin said a hand on Danny's shoulder

"You don't understand!" Danny said struggling against Chin's firm grip. Chin thought he saw a tear escape Danny's eye.

"Danny listen to me! Grace will be back leave her go for now she is tired!" Chin said determined

After a few more minutes of tired struggling Danny gave up and plopped himself down on the armchair Grace was sitting on minutes before. She let the coloring pencils behind and Danny looked around to see a page on the floor, it looked colorful so Danny picked it up.

_"Get well soon Uncle Steve aka superSEAL_  
_Love you from Grace xoxo"_

Danny red the cute colorful handwritten card Grace had written it brought a smile to his face. The writing was accompanied by a picture of blue skies and a rainbow with seals swimming in the blue ocean beneath along with dolphins and towards the front of the page on the yellow sand two stick-people, one big and bulky-Steve, and the other small and beautiful-Grace. It brought a feeling of peace over Danny as he held the picture close to his heart and closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful, well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter! Steve will be awake next chapter so stay tuned! REVIEWS are always appreciated! Bye :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so so so much for all the wonderful reviews, ye are the best, without ye i wouldn't be doing this! Steve is going to wake up the end of this chapter, thank god unfortunately for some of ye the serious Steve whump is over, but Steve does have a long recovery ahead of him so i'm hoping that will be okay! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Danny awoke the next morning, his back ached from sleeping so long in the uncomfortable hospital armchair clearly not made for long term resting. He could see Kono was also asleep across the way from where he was sitting and Chin was burying his face in an old magazine which belonged to the hospital. Danny stretched and looked at his watch, it was quarter to nine in the morning, Danny must have been extremely tired considering it was around nine o'clock when he conked out on the arm chair from pure exhaustion. The sun was shining high in the sky, Danny wished everything would just go back to normal and all of them could go outside grab an ice-cream and have fun at the beach but Danny knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was stuck in this hell-hole for the next God knows how long.

He took a deep breath and let it out again, releasing some of the stress already building up inside him. He caught the attention of Chin who quickly put down the old magazine and walked over to Danny, sitting in the armchair next to him. Danny could see he had something in his hand but he couldn't make out what and realised it was a cup of hot steaming coffee when Chin kindly offered it to him. Danny politely accepted with a smile and a "Thanks Chin". Chin nodded in response and plopped down obviously exhausted on the armchair next to Danny's as Danny carefully sipped his hot coffee giving him energy for yet another stressful, tiring day.

"I guess you haven't slept much, have you?" Danny asked wiping the coffee stains around his mouth

"I didn't sleep atall...Is it really that obvious?" Chin asked looking at Danny

Danny laughed slightly before continuing "You need to rest Chin, your gonna be no good to anyone if you end up collapsing due to sleep deprivation!" Danny said sensibly

"I know i'll relax and rest once i know Steve is going to be okay!" Chin responded defiantly

Danny wasn't in the mood for arguing so he just let the conversation die and changed the subject pretty quickly " As for her" Danny said pointing at Kono "..She's having a nice long nap huh"

"Yeah, she needs it! She is absolutely exhausted!" Chin said rubbing his eyes

Danny let out yet another sleepy sigh before getting up and walking towards Steve's room, hoping the nurses and doctors would let him see Steve this early. He left Chin with a smile and walked down the wide, white corridors towards Steve's room. He eventually got there but as he was entering he was stopped by a tall, tanned doctor, the same doctor they were talking to yesterday. Danny looked at his badge, Doctor Granger was his name, he explained to Danny that Steve really needs his rest as they are slowly but surely bringing him out of his coma, Danny was delighted and he happily obeyed the doctor's orders. They were bringing Steve out of the coma! This was great news. Doctor Granger said to return at twelve o'clock, midday and he also said that Steve will probably be awake by this evening. Danny was so excited he even gave the friendly doctor a hug before leaving. He returned to the waiting room to find Chin, who was back reading his old magazine.

"Must be something really interesting in that magazine Chin to say you reading it again!" Danny said a smile on his face

Chin only laughed and was slightly embarressed by what Danny said. Danny then saw Kono wiping her eyes and went over to her and put his arm around her.

"Morning rookie, i have good news!" Danny said excitedly

"I...Is it Steve?" Kono asked bright eyed

"Yeah..The docs said they are going to bring Steve around this morning they are reducing the amount of sedatives they are giving him now and he said he should be awake by this evening!" Danny said happily

Kono did a cheerful happy dance in her chair before her arms wrapped around Danny's neck and they gave each other a joyous hug. Chin stood up and also hugged Danny. Everybody was in high spirits.

"Well, Dr Granger said we won't be able to see Steve until midday so i'm going to go home, get washed up and go see Grace, ye should do the same...ye smell!" Danny joked punching Chin in the arm playfully

Before Danny knew it he was at home, he had a refreshing shower and picked out his best pale blue shirt and tie for the special occasion. He shaved his messy stubble and combed his blonde hair back. Danny felt revitalized, he had his energy back. And now he was on his way to see his monkey, he couldn't be happier.  
He couldn't help but feel a small bit nervous, he didn't know how Rachel would react to all this, Grace being kidnapped and injured but Danny had a feeling she wouldn't react kindly. He pulled up to Rachel's mansion and parked his Camero next to Rachel's shiny brand new Mercedes. The door flung open and out came Grace, her hair tied in cute little pig-tails and she was wearing a light yellow polka dot dress, she looked absolutely beautiful, it brought a smile to Danny's face. Danny also caught a glimpse of Rachel who followed Grace her arms crossed tightly across the front of her body, she did not look impressed. Danny grabbed Grace in a tight embrace, lifting her up and spinning her around as Grace giggled happily. He then, unfortunately, had to face Rachel.

"Hey.." Danny said awkwardly

"Hello Daniel.." Rachel said with no emotion at all in her voice, her arms still crossed.

Eventually Grace broke the awkward silence, much to Danny's relief. "Danno..Is Uncle Steve Okay?" She asked playing with her pig tails.

"Uncle Steve is doing just fine monkey! Thanks to you" Danny said hugging her once more

He set Grace down on the ground and she ran off to play, leaving Danny face to face with Rachel, the dreaded moment has come, Danny thought.

"We need to talk.." Rachel said turning around and heading back inside Danny reluctantly followed as he saw Grace cycle around the mansion with her cute pink and purple bike.  
They both went into the huge sitting area with a huge recliner corner sofa and a huge LCD TV situated in the corner. Rachel sat down on the sofa next to Danny and looked at Danny for 2 minutes before starting

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Rachel started expecting Danny to say something, anything.

"Rach, i know what this is about okay and i'm sorry i really am but you know i would never, ever put Grace in any danger intentionally.." Danny tried to explain himself but Rachel was having none of it.

"Daniel that is not the point! The point is that Grace was still hurt and pretty bad if you ask me, last night at 2am i went into her room to find her having some sort of nightmare, she kept saying 'Leave me alone please!..' Do you know how painful that is, not only for her but for me too!?" Rachel said her voice slightly raised

"I'm sorry Rachel, i know i should have been there to watch her i should have protected her, i know that now, i was wrong-" Danny was almost ashamed this was really putting him in a bad mood once again

"-you were wrong Danny! Grace could have died, your her father Danny! You should of protected her and you didn't, Grace told me everything, why couldn't you have picked her up that day Danny? what was soo important that you couldn't pick your child up from school huh?" Rachel was getting even more frustrated with each passing minute.

"I...I had loads of paperwork to do" Danny said realizing how bad he sounded

"OH! well this is just great! Your telling me you picked paperwork over your own daughter!"Rachel said disgusted

"Rach! NO y'know i would never pick paperwork over Grace! Grace is my world and when i heard that she was kidnapped my whole world fell apart, i swear to you i would do anything to protect Grace-" Danny said defensively

"Then why didn't you protect her 6 days ago when she needed you most!" Rachel said. Danny bowed his head, that really caught him, he felt like a failure

"..I'm..I'm sorry!" Danny said as he got up and walked out of the house, Rachel followed. Danny was very upset he didn't even say goodbye to Grace he just hoped in his car and drove off.

"Where's Danno going mommy?" Grace asked innocently

"He needs to be somewhere honey, but he'll be back!" Rachel said putting an arm around Grace as they watched the camero drive out the long, fancy driveway.

Danny felt a few tears escape his eyes as he drove towards the hospital, he knew everything Rachel had said was true he should have protected Grace, he should have been there for her. What kind of a father was he? As he entered the hospital he saw Chin and Kono standing outside Steve's room. They had their arms around each other and the both smiled happily. As they saw Danny approach Kono walked quickly up to him and before Danny knew it he was in a hug with Kono.

"He is awake Danny! Steve's awake!" she said as a single tear rolled down her face, She pulled back and looked into Danny's face knowing everything was not all right by the look on his face she asked  
"Is everything all right Danny?"

A single tear dropped from his watery eyes "..I've been to Rachel's to see Grace...she said its all my fault and shes right!" Danny said as Kono rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Hey..hey we'v been through this none of this is your fault!" Chin said

"I should be in Steve's place! I should have been the one fighting for my life inside there instead of Steve..i was supposed to be in that car!" Danny said emotionally

"What good would that be huh, if you were in that car who knows you could have been killed then Grace would have no father! She is lucky to still have you Danny, and anyway the main thing is everybody is going to be okay, we'r all okay!" Chin said realistically

Danny nodded agreeing with Chin and to be honest he felt a lot better, Chin working his magic, he even brought a smile to Danny's face. That is when the tall and dark Dr Granger came out of Steve's room. They all almost ran up to him and asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Danny asked urgently

The doctor nodded "Steve is awake, still very weak but awake...thankfully he has no problem with his speech or memory, but after a lot of tests we have established that Steve does have a significant weakness on using the limps on the right side of his body this would be common in his type of brain injury but with extensive therapy he will recover..everything else seems to be in perfect working order.." Dr Granger explained

They all smiled "How long will he be out of work for?" Chin asked, more of a trick question they all knew Steve wasn't going to stay away from work.

"Approximately 10-12 weeks, plus and extra two for physiotherapy" The doctor smiled.

"Can we see him?" Danny asked hopefully

"Yes you can, but please don't stress him out too much" The doctor urged as they all entered Steve's room

Steve was still as pale as a ghost but the nasty tube was gone replaced with an oxygen mask, he still had many IV's snaking out of his arms and he still had the heart monitors stuck to his chest recording a regular heart beat. Steve opened his eyes and looked over towards his three colleagues and friends

Chin stopped at the right hand side of Steve's bed, Danny stopped at the left hand side of Steve's bed and Kono stood at the base of Steve's bed all looking down at him

"Hey boss, how'r you feeling?" Kono asked

Steve tried using his left hand to remove the oxygen mask so he can speak but only managed to get his arm up to his shoulder before it flopped back don useless, Steve looked frustrated but eventaully decided to use his right arm to remove the object.

"L...ike crapp" Steve slurred, it shocked the team how weak Steve sounded but at least he had no permanent issues with his speech

"You just love giving people heart attacks don't you, i swear i can't leave you fro three minutes without you getting yourself into some sort of trouble!" Danny half-ranted but he couldn't fully-rant, not in Steve's condition. Steve only laughed with turned into a dry cough. Danny was quick to garb some water and guide it to his mouth as he sipped it slowly, refreshing his mouth and throat.

"thaanks.." Steve said " G...G...'race?" Steve asked looking around for the little girl, he was disappointed when he couldn't see her anywhere.

"She is at home, she's fine Steve" Chin said laying a hand on Steve's shoulder

Steve pushed his head into the pillow, it was obvious he was tired, his eyes were already starting to roll back in his head.

"M'tired" Steve said as he yawned

"You get some sleep okay, we will be here when you wake up" Danny said laying a hand on Steve's bare shoulder as Steve closed his eyes and settles into a very deep sleep.  
After two minutes Danny's phone vibrated, Danny looked at the screen and dreaded it when it red Rachel. What did she want now? He considered not answering, but he knew he had to.

"Hey Rach?" Danny answered

"Danny we need to talk, we need to sort out something Grace is upset, you left without saying bye..why don't you come back and we can talk okay, like adults?" Rachel asked

Danny thought for 2 minutes when he got an idea "I got a better idea why don't you bring Grace to the hospital to see Steve she would love that, she can stay with Chin Kono and Steve while we go sort something out, Steve needs her too!" Danny said

"I dunno, i think Grace has had enough of hopsitals-" Rachel said reluctantly before Danny interrupted

"-Please Rach?"

"Okay fine i'll be right there" Rachel said abruptly as she hung up the phone. Danny smiled and went back into the room and waited for his daughter to arrive.

* * *

I know its not the best chapter but i tried my best fanfiction is all about using your imagination anyway :P, sorry for the delay i was busy and for those who were asking my exams went very, I passed them all and can go onto the next semester YAY thank you! Don't forget to review, byee :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again everybody, I know it has been a long time since I uploaded last sorry, and thank to everybody who has stuck with me throughout! So, what did ye think of the season finale? I thought it was good, but i actually can not wait until season 4 starts! Its going to be a long, long summer! :(  
Anyway since there is not going to be any new episodes soon I hope the writers on this will continue to upload, give us a Hawaii 5-0 fix for the week :P Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Steve slowly woke up from his peaceful slumber to find Chin talking on his phone looking very serious, it almost worried Steve. Danny and Kono were nowhere to be found at that did not help. A minute later Chin hung up and not even a second later was next to Steve's bed. Steve looked at him, a question in his eyes but much to Steve's frustration Chin didn't pick up on it.

"Hey, how'r you feeling brah?" Chin asked laying a and on Steve's arm.

Steve avoided the question, he should already know anyway he felt like shit!  
"What was that all about?" Steve asked seriously

Chin looked confused but he knew what Steve was talking about, he knew he couldn't avoid the answer so he had no choice but to answer Steve's question.

"That was Duke, they ...caught the guys who did this, they were caught at the airport, three men tried to get on a flight from Oahu to Japan but they were caught trying to smuggle 800,000 worth of marijuana in the base of their suitcases and also when they searched them they even found some marijuana in the soles of their shoes, when HPD did background checks on all three men they discovered they were the suspects in the kidnapping of Grace, when they further searched their apartments they found surveillance photos of Grace and Danny and some of Rachel, they also found the black SUV used in the kidnapping and DNA in the back of the SUV matched DNA from Grace, they are certain these are the guys who did this..." Chin smiled before continuing "...All three have been charged with the kidnapping of Grace Williams and the the attempted murder of you, add that to possession of an illegal substance and they are not going to be out of jail in their lifetime anyway"

Steve breathed in, held his breath before releasing it back out again, Chin could see he was relieved but also angry at what these monsters had done, they ruined their lives, both his life and innocent Grace's, he hated those men and if he had the choice he would give them the slowest most painful death possible.

"W..Wheres Danny and Kono?" Steve asked trying to get those horrible men out of his brain.

"Well Kono is gone to HPD to give a statement, but Danny is just gone down to the caffeteria, he and Rachel need to talk" Chin explained as Steve wiped his eyes, obviously tired.

"Am..Am I ever going to get proper feeling back in this arm?" Steve asked and Chin was sure there were a few tears building up in his eyes. Chin hated to see Steve so upset and so helpless

Chin sighed deeply "You are brah, you just need therapy that is what your doctor said but you will so don't you worry okay" Chin tried to reassure Steve but in his opinion was failing miserably

"What about my leg, I can feel my left leg but...not my right?" Steve said, he maybe could handle memory loss or anything else but loosing sensation in his whole right side, with his job that hit him hard.

"Your going to get it back Steve, Kono, Danny and I will be by your side the whole time okay?" Chin encouraged

Steve wasn't exactly the type for crying, but it all became too much as a single tear ran down his battered cheek, he wiped it off his face quickly, hoping Chin wouldn't see that the tough Navy SEAL wasn't crying, no Steve McGarrett does not cry, but even the toughest people crash sometimes and i guess this was Steve's time.

"...Thank you!" Steve said unexpected

"...For what?" Chin asked puzzled

"Steve again released a shaky breath "...For being there for me, I know I could always depend on ye!" Steve said as Chin let out a little chuckle

"Who knew Steve McGarrett had a soft side huh" Chin smiled and was happy to see it also brought a smile to Steve's face. Steve out out his hand and Chin shook it rather roughly and Steve was just too tired to stay awake as his eyes drooped closed a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Coffee?" Danny asked Rachel politely as Grace took a seat right next to Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head with a smile of appreciation on her lips as Danny went up to the counter, bought her a steaming coffee and Grace some apple juice and some delicious pink cake. He brought it down to the table and Grace wasn't long tucking into the colorful cake as Rachel watched her smiling. They weren't planning on bringing Grace with them they were going to drop her off with Steve so she could spend some time with him but when they saw Steve was sleeping they decided it would be better if they left Steve sleep, he needed it so badly.

Rachel was the first to talk "Danny, i'm sorry for what I said to you this morning was just angry, you have to understand-" Rachel explained but was cut short by Danny

"I understand Rach, no need to explain, I was wrong i realise that now i should have been there to collect Grace but the fact is I wasn't and even if I was, I don't think I would be able to prevent this Rach, i mean.." Danny hesitated, he didn't really want Grace to hear so he lowered his voice significantly, Grace was immersed in her strawberry cake anyway that she wouldn't have taken any notice.  
"...the SUV came out of nowhere! How could I prevent that! I'm sorry okay but i'm not going to let you or anybody else blame me for this, I am sick and tired of blaming myself...i'm sorry" Danny said

"I know this isn't your fault but lets face it Daniel, this isn't the first time Grace was caught up in your job is it? I don't want her to be around violence Grace! especially at her vulnerable age!" Rachel said defensively

"I know my job is dangerous, and i don't want her in harms way, look...when i found out...what had happened I literally felt like dying the fact of loosing her became too much! You have to understand Rach, this is my job, I have two jobs in this planet; one to protect Grace, the other is Five-0 and I am not going to sarcrifice any of those two anytime soon! I am going to protect her for as long as I live, she might curse it when she gets a little older but until I am 8 foot under I am always going to protect her!" Danny said his eyes filling with emotional tears

Rachel stopped, she looked at Danny who was visibly upset and she felt bad, she knew he loved Grace he would do anything for her, he didn't deserve this! She lay her hand on top of Danny's and looked Danny straight in his big blue eyes "I know Danny, i'm sorry, this is not your fault okay? you can't blame yourself! And I know you would do anything for her, that is all i need!" Rachel said looking lovingly at Grace who was nearly finished eating her cake, most of which was around her mouth and not in it!

Danny smiled as he looked over at Grace and smiled "Monkey, you love that cake don't you?" Danny asked

"C..can I have another one?" Grace asked hopefully

"No, no, no I don't want a overweight, sick although beautiful little girl on my hands now do I?" Rachel said as she got up and picked Grace and her handbag up.  
"We better go.." Rachel said

"Not gonna come and see Uncle Steve?" Danny asked

"Can we mommy?" Grace asked, more like begged

"Okay fine but not for long, you need to go home and rest!" Rachel said to Grace, Grace only rolled her eyes as they started to walk out of the Cafe towards Steve's room.

* * *

Chin was bored, genuinely bored, of course they would have to put Steve in a room with no tv or anything to keep you occupied. He paced the room qiuetly before stopping at the window looking out onto the glorious sparkling ocean, he could only wish he was out there now! Anywhere but here!

He spent the next 5 minutes or so pacing the room when the door opened and in came Kono. Chin automatically knew something was wrong, the look on Kono's face said it all.

"What's up cuz?" Chin asked slightly concerned

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Kono said as she already was walking towards the door, Chin followed concern rising

"What's up?" Chin asked urgently

"HPD interrogated those three suspects, turns out theres more and its not good.." Kono said

Chin just stared at her oping to get an answer

"...They were working for Wo Fat, Wo Fat ordered them to do this! Danny, Rachel, Grace and Steve are not out of danger yet!" Chin dreaded those words, what was next to come and more importantly would they be able to protect them this time?

* * *

Well? what do ye think? there still is more to this story, I am certainly not finished yet! And just a spoiler there is more violence coming up, but for who? Stick around to find out!

Do ye like it or not let me know and hit that Review button, go on you know you want to :P

Byeee :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :)

"Are you sure about this?" Chin asked seriously hoping he already knew the answer, but he was wrong.

"Yeah i'm sure Chin.." Kono said, Chin was frustrated they had just gotten over the whole episode of nearly loosing Steve, Danny and Grace he certainly did not want, or need another repeat of what happened. He didn't think he could handle any more but here he was trying to deal with his worst nightmare. Chin paced the wide corridor impatiently with an annoyed look on his face before turning back to Kono, who also ad a very distressed look on her face.

"Cuz, we don't even know if Wo Fat is going to do anythi-" Kono tried her best to try and calm down her agitated cousin, but by the looks of things, it didn't really work

"Look, we all know Wo Fat likes to tie up loose ends..he is going to come after them, I just know it!" Chin said instantly, his face close to Kono's, Kono slowly backed up her cousin's behaviour was nearly scaring her at this point. "I'm sorry Kono, I just ...I can't let him get at them, not again!" Chin said sincerely looking straight into Kono's big brown eyes.

"I know Chin, that is the last thing I want either...So how do you want to play this?" Kono asked seriously

Chin spent the next approximately two minutes in deep thought, he decided to go with the more sensible option. "Call HPD tell them I want a unit outside Steve's door 24/7, nobody gets in or out of that room without my permission, also get another unit to keep an eye on Rachel Edward's house, i'm not taking any chances, and no doubt if he is going to go after someone, he is going to go after Grace and we are not going to let that happen!"

"Im on it" Kono said already pulling out her smartphone to dial HPD. That is when Chin heard the happy cheerful laughter coming from behind him, he looked behind him to see Grace happily skipping down the corridor towards him, Danny and Rachel not far behind casually talking and chatting, they seemed to be on good terms which made Chin slightly happy.

He turned back to Kono "After Kono I need you to update the Governor on the situation, tell him we need to track down Wo Fat as soon as possible before he does something we will all regret" Chin said

"Got it, what are you gonna do?" Kono asked she knew Chin wouldn't do anything stupid like try find Wo Fat himself, or would he?...Nah, Steve maybe but not Chin! She hoped anyway

"I'm going to stay with Steve at least until the armed unit comes, I'm going to have to break the news to Danny I suppose, he is not going to like it!" Chin said spotting Grace waving gleefully, he waved back with a smile on his face, trying to hide the deadly secret. Kono gave him a smile and walked off phone pressed to her ear, before Chin knew it he had company once again, Danny, Rachel and Grace.

"How's Steve?" Rachel asked kindly peeking in through the door, but she couldn't see anything.

"He's hanging in there, very tired though but doc's say he is going to be fine" Chin said again with a smile, they didn't suspect a thing.

"Can we go see Uncle Steve now?" Grace asked in her impatient voice which brought a smile to her parents' faces, she is soo cute! Danny thought. She was rearing to go, she couldn't wait to see her Uncle Steve. She looked between Rachel and Chin for permission and finally got the answer she was hoping and waiting for.

"Yeah go on ahead kiddo, I'm sure Steve will be delighted to see you" Chin said rubbing the top of Grace's hair messing it slightly, Grace only giggled before continuing into Steve's room. Chin could see her face light up when she entered the room and saw Steve, even though he was sleeping, Grace really didn't care.

As Danny slowly followed Rachel into Steve's room Chin caught the sleeve of his baby blue shirt, tugging him out of the room, thankfully un-noticed by Rachel and Grace.  
"Everything okay Chin?" Danny asked confused. Chin kept his gaze fixed on the floor, Danny knew something was wrong he knew by Chin's body language.

"Chin? What's up?" Danny asked slightly more urgently

"I am...i have to tell you something.." Chin looked up to see Danny staring back at him in curiosity and concern. "They...they caught the guys who did this to ye, they were trying to escape off the island, Hawaii to Japan, they caught them at the airport trying to smuggle marijuana out of the state, they arrested them as expected and when they checked their background they found out that they were the suspects in the kidnapping of Grace Williams and the attempted murder of Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, they also found out that they were wanted for an attempted kidnapping last Christmas of a 7 year old girl named Natalie James, she was walking him from school when they pulled over, grabbed her and started pulling her towards the car, she screamed alerted some locals which then called the police, she got away...anyway thats not the point the point is they got them..." Chin said but he was far from finished his little story yet.

"I can sense there is something your not telling me Chin, C'mon just tell me!?" Danny snapped, he was growing impatient, Chin could sense the tension in the air.

"..Well..when they were threatened with life imprisonment without the possibility of parole, they cracked ...They...they were working for..Wo Fat" that is the moment when all colour drained from Detective Danny William's face, so much so that Chin grabbed his arm and asked "Are you okay Danny?" Danny nodded in response before regaining his composure and some of his colour.

"H..Have HPD found him?...Please tell me they have found him!?" Danny almost pleaded with Chin.

"No he is nowhere to be found.." Chin said the dreaded words and Danny wiped his stubble with his hand.

"W..what are we gonna do? We all know Wo Fat is going to come after Grace...possibly Steve, but the question is when and where?" so many questions reeled through Danny's mind, that son-of-a-bitch was getting nowhere near his daughter, it happened once it is _not_ going to happen again!

"I ordered a armed HPD unit to stay outside Steve's room, nobody is getting in or our of Steve's room without our permission, I also ordered surveillance on Rachel's mansion, a HPD unit is always going to be outside her home.." Chin tried to make a negative situation into a somewhat positive situation. But even he knew nothing good could ever come out of this.

"Like that is going to stop Wo Fat!..you obviously don't know this man, he is ruthless, cruel and a professional sniper may i add! Those officers you have assigned to Rachel's house stand no chance!" Danny said in desperation.

"It's the best I can do brah..i'm sorry.." Chin apologized

"No, no no this can not be happening, not again! Se is just after getting over her ordeal! nothing can happen to her, even if it means giving up my life for hers i'll do it!" Danny said determined

"It's not gonna come to that Danny!" Chin said. Well, he hoped and prayed it wouldn't come to that anyway.

Danny nodded again as he paced the corridor in small circles, every now and again wiping a hand over his face or his hair, messing it up slightly.

"I'm going to move in with Rachel! I know she won't like it, but its for their own good i have to be there for them!" Danny said, Chin didn't even argue, you gotta do what you gotta do i suppose.

* * *

Steve slowly came around and when he finally opened his heavy eyelids he instantly smiled at the sight in front of him, Grace was smiling ear to ear down to him, and guess what? That SEAL teddy was back in the scene. Steve could barley make out voices, he could only see Grace's lips moving, however he could make out a strong english accent coming from his left and was relieved when he saw Rachel come into his line of vision, for a moment there he thought he was going cuckoo. The sound and voices slowly came creeping back to him, he could hear Grace's laughter which instantly brought a genuine smile to his face. He loved that girl so much!

"Heey Gracie!" Steve was shocked at how weak his voice sounded, and to add to the torture his throat felt like sandpaper. The door opened and Chin and Danny came in, Danny tried to hide how stressed he really was, but Steve knew his partner and knew instantly there was something wrong, he didn't want to bring it up in conversation right now though, not in front of Grace.

"Uncle Steve!" before Steve knew it Grace's slender arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders making him wince in pain slightly.  
"Hey Gracie mind, take it easy!" Danny said encouraging Grace off the bed and down the ground where she couldn't hurt Steve, Steve tried to slow down his breathing and after two minutes his breathing was back to normal, no big deal.

"You okay buddy?" Danny asked concern building for his friend

Steve winked at Danny and gave him a reassuring look, a 'Nothing I can't handle look' before smiling back at Gracie, he didn't want to frighten her.  
"Are you okay Uncle Steve?" Grace asked innocently

Steve laughed "Are you crazy Grace? I'm a Navy SEAL, remember i'm superSEAL huh?" Steve smiled and gave Grace's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Danny just rolled his eyes at Steve's comment.

"Do you want some water Steven?" Rachel chirped in kindly offering a bottle of water she got, but not used, in the hospital canteen earlier. Steve gladly accepted and Rachel even guided the bottle of water to Steve's parched mouth and the water flowed down his neck, changing the sandpaper feeling in his neck to a smooth silk like feeling, I know sounds silly but that is what it felt like.

Steve spent the next half an hour or so with Grace, telling her jokes that weren't even funny, but Grace being typical Grace, she laughed at them anyway just to make Steve feel better. After half an hour both Steve and Grace were wrecked and just as Grace was nodding off in Steve's arms once again, Rachel woke her and decided it was time to get her home, besides it was nearly her bedtime at quarter to nine in the evening. Grace was reluctant to go but eventually was too tired to argue, and according to her too tired to even walk! Rachel scooped her up in her arms and Grace snuggled into Rachel's neck, she fell asleep straight away.

Rachel laughed " I don't think I've ever seen her this tired!" She whispered looking down at Grace lovingly. Steve was also conked out, sleeping peacefully, like a big baby, but I guess he has been through allot! A whole lot!

"Hey Rach, how about is stay with ye guys tonight?" Danny hoped it was going to be okay with Rachel, he needed to be there for them

"Amm...whyy?" Rachel asked, her brow raised slightly as she swayed back and forth, gently rocking Grace in her arms who was in a deep sleep.

"Dunno, Grace would love it too?" Danny asked desperately, please say yes, pleaseee say yes

"Well, Stan is still in Vegas finishing up some business work and I wouldn't mind the company so yeah you can stay tonight.." Rachel said walking towards the door "We better go though, i want to get her home to bed, she exhausted...Bye Chin!" Rachel chirped as she waited for Danny to open the door as her hand were otherwise occupied. Both left the room and headed for home, Chin hoped everything would be okay. Chin decided he would stay with Steve and not even ten minutes after Rachel and Danny left Chin was disturbed by the door opening. He was greeted by an armed police officer, a gun strapped tightly to his waist

"Hey, my name is officer Keola, I'm here to relieve you Chin Ho Kelly.." the officer introduced himself briefly

"Do you have your ID?" Chin asked taking every precaution necessary

The officer kindly obliged and took out his ID and showed it to Chin, but Chin went an extra step and took his uniform number and was around 10 minutes on the phone to HPD who eventually confirmed he was with the HPD. That satisfied Chin. He walked over to the officer who had taken a spot next to Steve's door with authority "Look, i'm not letting anyone in here that i don't know! Steve's doctors name is Dr Granger, every other doctor or nurse that doesn't have that name must have ID, i'm not taking any chances!" Chin almost threatened, but threatened in a nice way, is that even makes sense.

"Yes sir" The officer obeyed and remained vigilant, that impressed Chin as he turned around and walked out of the hospital, looking at everyone's facing as they passed to make sure he didn't recognise anyone, especially the Fat-meister. He was as happy as expected as he hoped into his car and drove home for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"She is out-cold!" Rachel said as she came down the stairs.

"I bet she is!..She is after a big day she must be exhausted!" Danny said as he poured himself a beer.

"Why are you really doing this Danny?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"What d'ya mean?" Danny asked taking a sip of the cool bear he got out of the fridge

"You know what I mean, your not telling me something? What's on your mind?" Rachel asked

Danny paused for a while which confirmed Rachel's suspicions, something was wrong.

"Okay, tell me what is wrong?" Rachel asked demanding to know what was going on

"Okay, i think you might want to sit down" Danny said guiding her to the seat

Rachel took a seat and Danny started talking "You see that police car out there..." Danny said pointing out the big bay window.

"Oh..what are they doing here?" silence "DANNY?!"

"-Wo Fat is after us!" Danny said, Rachel gasped as she covered her mouth in both suprise and horror.

_"But I promise you, this time i am going to protect her, i am going to protect ye!" _Danny vowed, and this promise is a promise he knew he had to keep!

If only he knew that Wo Fat is closer then they all think.

_Wo Fat was watching them_

* * *

oh NO! WHat is Wo Fat gonna do to Danny, Grace and Rachel!? Find out the next chapter! Please REVIEW and of ye have any suggestions as to what could happen next, I would love to hear them!  
Thank ye all so much for yer continued support, I really love the reviews etc, no i genuinely do! they make my day ten times better! Please continue...BYEEE! :)

:):):)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone i am soo sorry i haven't uploaded in such a long time, for the past two weeks I have been completing my last few weeks in school and completing my final exams, next is onto college, I can't wait! Anyway back to the story, last chapter we found out that Wo Fat is back in the picture, he was the one who caused all this trouble and he is not finished yet! We finished with Wo Fat stalking Rachel's house even though they are being protected by HPD, that is nothing to Wo Fat right? Anyway enjoy the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 15

Ever since Rachel found out that Wo Fat is hunting them down she has been on edge, paranoid looking out the window every minute or so checking if a HPD cruiser is still parked outside the impressive huge gates. It was early on a Saturday morning, 9 days after this whole nightmare first kicked off, Grace seemed to be completely healed, back to her normal cheerful self, that brought a smile to Rachel's lips. However, that smile was wiped quickly off her face when she looked out the window one more time to see HPD parked outside, a horrible reminder that they are all in potentially deadly danger, especially when Wo Fat is involved.

"Chin, how's he doing?" Rachel heard Danny almost whisper coming form the large open-plan hallway. Danny didn't want Grace to hear so while Grace was eating her breakfast he decided to ring up Chin who was at the hospital with Steve to update him on his condition, after all he didn't want to leave Rachel and Grace on their own especially after the current turn of events. Danny listened carefully to every last word Chin had to say, he needed to know how Steve was doing.

After around six minutes on the phone to Chin he hung up but not before promising to come to see Steve as soon as the threat of Wo Fat is gone. He hung up the phone to be met with Rachel coming out of one of many sitting rooms.

"How's Steve?" Rachel asked concerned walking closer to Danny

"According to Chin his blood pressure is up and so his is core temperature doctor's think he might have a mild infection, but other then that i think he is doing fine.." Danny said his hand wiping across his face. Rachel knew Danny didn't get much sleep last night; he was very pale, his normal tidy, combed hair looked scraggy and messy and the dark circles around his eyes. Rachel had to admit he wasn't exactly looking his hottest, and to be honest it kind of concerned her, she knew Danny had to take care of himself, the last thing she wanted was to see Danny run himself back into that hospital bed, and she knew Danny didn't want that either.

"Danny, you look exhausted, did you sleep atall last night?" Rachel asked curiously

"How could I? Between Steve and the whole Wo Fat situation, no i didn't get any sleep last night" Danny said blinking sluggishly

Rachel took a deep sigh and briefly looked into the kitchen where Grace was sitting at the sturdy table almost inhaling her chocolate cereal, her favourite. She turned back to Danny "Go upstairs, to the spare bedroom, last door on the left get some sleep before you do more damage to yourself" Rachel said sternly

"No Rach, i'm fine, i jus-" Danny was cut off mid-sentence by a determined Rachel

"I'm not taking no for an answer Daniel, go!" it was clear to Danny that Rachel was not taking no for an answer. So Danny made his way to the large marble stairs and somehow dragged himself up the stairs and somehow found the fancy guest bedroom, last door on the left just like Rachel explained. Even Danny had to admit the huge king sized bed did look pretty attractive, especially in his state of mind. He plopped himself down on the bed, and the instant his head connected with the pillow he was fast asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

Officer Drew Lanciani on high alert, he sat comfy in his patrol car looking around to see if he could see any threat, even if he saw the leaves on the trees shake his eyes would be glued to that spot until he found the source of the shaking. After a whole twenty minutes staring at the bushes watching the leaves sway, he put it down to the gentle warm breeze, not dangerous one bit. He laughed to himself before focusing on the job at hand once again. He took a sip of his water calmly and his yes scanned the area, Officer Lanciani was fresh out of the academy and was only wearing a badge wit the past three months or so, after all his intense training it finally worked out, he always wanted to be a cop, his father was a cop and so was is grandfather so it kind of ran in the family. And his father, now retired from HPD could not have been prouder of his only son when he decided to follow in his old mans footsteps.

He knew Detective Danny Williams well, he would consider him as a friend who always would help him in times of need so when Drew found out that it was Danny's family that he was protecting, it just made his task ten times more important, he was determined not to fail! He was patrolling the area for three hours now, it was now nine o'clock in the morning he was patrolling since six o'clock relieving another one of his HPD colleagues doing the dreaded night shift, he was patrolling until midday, he really didn't mind.

Little did he know that unfortunately he would not make it to midday as his radio crackled to life in the back seat of the cruiser he stretched to reach for it, when he finally got it in his hands and turned around he saw a man standing directly in front of the bonnet of the car, pointing a gun, directly at him. Don't panic! Don't make any sudden movements were officer Lancianis last thoughts, it was all over in less then a second as the bullet cracked the windscreen glass and penetrated straight into Lanciani's chest, he didn't stand a chance as he quickly bled to death, his radio still crackling to life beneath his limp fingers.

The mysterious man held a cloth over the barrel of the gun so the gun did not make any noise when the officer was shot. The man stared at the body of the officer for another minute to make sure he was dead before turning around and after another minute of staring at Rachel's house, he started walking towards the mansion.

His walking seemed to be in slow motion, he removed his mask revealing the man's face.

The man, was Wo Fat!

* * *

Steve slowly came round, he hated those drugs he would be fine one minute the next they would conk him out with another concoction of those nasty pills that made him feel sleepy and drowsy. He let his vision get into focus, at first everything was blurry, he could only make out the spinning fan on the ceiling supposed to cool people down, Steve realised it wasn't really doing it's job correctly as he felt stuffy and clammy, he felt hot too hot like he was going to throw up, but he didn't have the energy to or well, he didn't have anything to throw up because he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday evening because he has been conked out since then. He tilted his head round and finally found Chin and Kono staring concerned down at him. Steve was a tad bit concerned when he couldn't see or hear Danny, to be honest you would he him first, then see him.

"Heeey Steve 'bout time you woke" Chin said laying a hand on Steve's clammy shoulders

Steve swallowed thickly, relieving some of his dry, raspy throat. He saw the water on the side table and Chin could read his body language clearly as he got the glass of water and guidedd it carefully towards Steve's mouth as Steve sipped the water carefully, it was like liquid heaven for his throat.

"How'r you feeling brah?" Kono asked

Steve only nodded, he was still very weak and he still could not feel most of the right side of his body, he felt useless, he felt helpless, he didn't feel like a Navy SEAL.

Steve again swallowed hard before answering "...Siiiccckkkk..." Steve voice was weak and raspy, Chin and Kono could see he even had trouble keeping his eyes open for this length of time.

"I know, it can only get better from here though right?" Kono said with a fake smile, she was even unsure of her own words. Steve nodded and Chin and Kono were sure they saw a faint smile appearing on his face.

"...D..Daann-Dannnyyyy?" Steve asked looking behind Chin and Kono to see of there was any trace of his friend and partner.

Steve caught the look Chin gave Kono, the 'i don't know if we should tell him' look and a lump formed in Steve's throat, his level of concern growing.

"..Tell meeee?" Steve said knowing something was wrong, he knew Chin and Kono too well.

"Tell you what?" Chin tried to sound suprised and convincing but Steve knew it was all an act.

"..s'methings 'rong?" Steve managed to mumble he was getting even more tired with every passing minute. There was a long pause, more like an awkward silence really, no actually more like an awkward staring competition between Steve, Kono and Chin before they eventually cracked.

"okay okay... HPD caught the guys who did this,...they eventually spilled when questioned that they were working for Wo Fat, and we all know Wo Fat likes to tie up loose ends so Danny is with Rachel and Grace, he has to protect them, and you..." Chin pointed to the police officer situated outside the door "..you are also being protected we have an officer outside you door 24/7 to make sure nobody gets in, its gonna be okay.." Chin explained

"W...wh..-you havee to protectt Graaace, Daanyy and Raacheell ..i'm..i'm fine!" Steve stammered as he tried to sit up in the bed causing pain to flare up all over his body, Chin gently pushed him back down on the bed and Steve just simply didn't have the energy to fight back so he obliged, flopping back down on the bed as his eyes slid closed.

"...P..rotect theeem" Steve whispered as he fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Around 15 minutes later Chin was still sitting next to Steve's bed, Kono was gone getting coffees to help keep them going, just as Chin was about to nod off, he heard the cheerful ringtone of him phone. He answered, but kind of wished that he hadn't as his worst nightmare came through as he heard Duke say;

_"Chin, he's got 'em! He's got Danny Rachel and Grace! He got to them first, i'm so sorry!"_

Please be just a nightmare i can wake up from...please?

* * *

Well I have unfortunately left ye with a little cliffie :P Sorry, i couldn't resist i will upload the next chapter as soon as i can but for the rest of the week I am going on holidays, well sort of, touring around Ireland how exciting! (not) (wish i was going to Hawaii!) Anyway Review and ley me know what ye think, i'm happy with it so i hope ye are too, bye bye bye bye bye :)

Until next time


	16. Chapter 16

Decided to update as I go because ye are all awesome :P enjoy!

WARNING: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME CHILD ABUSE(IT'S PRETTY DESCRIPTIVE) SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THAT, I'M ONLY TRYING TO MAKE IT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE SORRY :) ANYWAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T SAY OTHERWISE!

* * *

Chapter 16

Danny woke up and felt his hand bound behind his back wit heavy duty rope which was cutting painfully into his sensitive wrists. The pain hit him like a ton of bricks, his head was throbbing alog rhythmically with his heartbeat, he felt like crap. He was sure he could sticky blood coming from a small cut by his brow but that didn't bother him as he scanned the room in search of Rachel and Grace. That bastard better not have hurt them! The room was suprisingly large, but it was also dark and there was a smell of damp in the air and cobwebs that you could actually swing off situated in the corners of the room, just what Danny needed! He hated spiders.

Danny saw a small figure cuddled into herself in the corner of the room, and when he paid more attention to it he realised it was Grace, she was quietly sobbing to herself, her feet were tied together and her little hands were also cuffed together around a rusty pole. Danny was relatively happy to see that his little girl was not physically harmed, well he couldn't really see from here but he tried to convince himself she was not physically harmed anyway.

"Grace? Grace babe it's okay it's Danno are you okay?" Danny asked his voice barely a whisper but thankfully Grace managed to hear him.

"Danno?" she asked her voice small and full of fear "I'm okay. W..wheres mommy?" Grace asked

"Are you sure your not hurting anywhere Grace?" Danny asked, he was concerned when Grace took longer then anticipated to answer his question.

"Im okay Danno ..I promise...i want mommy!" Grace said as tears flowed freely down her already tear stained cheeks.

"I know babe, we are going to find mommy, okay don't you worry! We are going to get ourselves out of this mess!" Danny said, he wanted to run over to Grace and just hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay but Danny knew that was not possible at this moment in time.

After another 2 minutes of sobbing non-stop, but what felt like a lifetime to Danny Grace said "..I'm scared"

that really hit Danny, it cut away at him and he felt like screaming, knowing his daughter was scared and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt powerless, and maybe even Danny felt a little bit scared himself, e knew where Grace was but what about Rachel? Where did that son-of-a-bitch take her and more importantly, is she even alive? Did that bastard take a little girls mother away from her at such a young age? So many questions with very little answers and no matter how much questions lingered in Danny's mind it always came back to the one major question.

How in the hell are they going to get out of this one?

* * *

After hearing from Duke, Chin automatically hung up his phone and rushed towards Rachel Edward's residence, hoping to find a clue, anything that would help them locate the trio. He somehow convinced Kono to stay with Steve at the hospital just to make sure he doesn't try to do anything stupid!

Kono sat near the hospital bed casually sipping at her now cold cup of coffee and reading a magazine that is possibly a year old. She was so glued to the magazine she didn't notice Steve's eyes flicker open and she didn't realise he was awake until she decided to turn the page and caught a glimpse of Steve glaring at her.

"Oh, hey boss how are you?" Kono said laying down the magazine but keeping her index finger on the page she wanted to read, just incase Steve fell asleep again.

"W..where is Chin?" Steve asked suspiciously, crap he catching on, he is gonna figure it out sooner rather then later...Crap! Kono was always very bed in situations like this one she could never be really that convincing.

"He's..he's amm..gone home y'know shower and all.." Kono said opening the magazine one more time possibly as a distraction, not making eye contact with Steve, Steve knew she was lying!

"Your lying Kono!" Steve said with certainty

Kono slapped down the magazine onto the coffee table next to her and left out a little chuckle "Whaaat? Nooo, nah i am not lying i never lie...pfft" Kono was crap at lying

It sort of brought a smile to Steve's face to see Kono trying to lie, but not before long he was back to his normal serious face. "Tell me Kono!" Steve said

"Tell you what boss? Are you in pain y'want me to get Dr. Granger in here coz-" Kono said trying to change the subject as she walked towards the door but was interrupted by McGarrett.

"-TELL ME NOW KONO! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Steve said, wincing with how much effort and energy that took.

Kono sighed deeply before strolling back to her seat, she had to tell him! Chin might be abit pissed off with her afterwards but she couldn't keep something this big from him anymore!

"Okay, but Steve you have to promise me your nor going to freak out okay? HPD and Chin have it under control-" Kono said laying a hand on Steve shoulder

"-Okay i won't freak out...what is it?" Steve asked urgently

"Okay...when you were asleep earlier, Chin got a call from HPD who were at Rachel's house.." Kono watched Steve face turn into pure dread as he finally caught onto what was going on.

"-he's got 'em, hasn't he?" Steve said his voice shaky

There was a minute of silence

"HASN'T HE?!" Steve shouted causing Kono to jump with fright.

"Yeah..he has, he's got 'em" Kono confirmed Steve's worst nightmare

Steve wiped his face wit his hand stressfully before wiping off his nasal cannula and swinging his legs over the side of the bed tearing out his IV line in the process.

"Steve, no stay in bed your only going to do yourself more damage!" Kono shouted, but she was no match for the 6'1 Navy SEAL, even when he was injured he was still as strong as a horse!

"Kono leave me go! I have to help them Wo Fat has them KOno I have to find them!" Steve said struggling against Kono's firm grasp on his muscular arms. Somehow Kono managed to hit the panic button and soon the room was swarming with doctors who increased his dose of the sedatives. It wasn't long before Steve went limp in Kono's arms and the doctors puts him back in bed, reattached the IV and replaced the nasal cannula, hoping the commander would stay asleep for the rest of the evening.

"How long do you think he will be out for?" Kono asked panting from the exertion

"he should be out for the next four hours or so, please try not and stress him any more" The doctor said calmly without expression before leaving

Leaving Kono to deal with Steve.

* * *

Chin and Duke studied the surveillance footage from Rachel's front yard, they clearly see a man coming out from the foilage around Rachel's house and approach the HPD cruiser. Then they see the man pull out a hand pistol before aiming it and shooting penetrating the glass and killing Drew. They ten see the man walk slowly towards the house and as he got closer to the camera he pulled off the mask, confirming it was Wo Fat. They see Wo Fat looking straight at the camera, his evil eyes pierced the screen before he walked inside.

Approximately 8 minutes later, Duke and Chin see Wo Fat drag the lifeless bodies of Danny and Grace outside and were then suprised to see another masked man dragging Rachel's body outside only this time she was kicking and screaming trying to defend herself. She managed to get the mans mask off during the struggle but only resulting in the man punching her hard across the face and Rachel's body went very still. The unidentified man picked up his mask but not before making a huge mistake, he looked straight at the camera!  
That is when a black van turned up outside the driveway, Wo Fat and the unidentified man threw the bodies into the van like pieces of garbage before hopping in and taking off, Going North.

Duke and Chin went back and paused on the image of the unidentified man that dragged Rachel out of the house. They smiled, gotcha! How could a person, working for Wo Fat be soo stupid!

"I'll get back to HQ, you keep processing the place..i'm going to run this guys face through facial recognition see if i can find a match.." Chin said already on his way. Duke gave him the thumbs up before getting back to his job.

Chin scanned his face into the interactive computer and wasn't long finding a match to his unknown associate working for Wo Fat. He was already on the phone explaining to Duke who the dude was.

"His name is Corey Barossa, he was locked up last year for burglary and petty theft charges. When he was released last October he was put on 24 months probation which he obviously broke...his brother Nathan Barossa was locked up three years ago for the attempted murder of a police officer when he was pulled over for a speeding ticket, he pulled the gun on the officer shot him twice on the shoulder and arm before fleeing the scene, a lengthy chase followed and he was eventually detained when his car crashed going through an intersection..." Chin explained

"Do you know where we can find this Corey Barbossa?" Duke asked rounding up a HPD team for a raid on his residence

"Yeah no.5 summer street road" Chin replied

"Okay Chin i'll meet you there but do not approach until we get there okay?" Duke said heading towards his car.

"Your getting me mixed up with McGarrett brah" Chin laughed it off before hanging up and heading towrds his own car

* * *

Danny knew something was now wrong with Grace, she was fine earlier but since then her condition deteriorated rapidly, it scared Danny! He could hear her heavy raspy breathing coming from the corner of the room, it was uneven and when Danny looked over to her he could see her head was dropped onto her chest and she was slightly slipping to the left her arms cuffed to the pole the only thing holding her up.

"Grace? Grace babe look at me! Look at Danno! GRACE? Stay strong Grace, stay awake for Danno okay!" Danny encouraged as he tried to release himself from his bonds but they weren't budging! Tears filled his eyes to see his precious daughter struggling to stay awake, and he couldn't do anything about it. Grace needed a hospital no doubt about it, and where the hell was Rachel?

Suddenly the heavy metal door swung open and light streamed into the room hitting Danny which only increased the level of pain in his head even making him a little nauseous. When the room stopped spinning, he looked up at the man standing tall above him, it was Wo Fat.

"Hello Detective Williams, long time no see" he taunted

Danny squinted "Wh..what do you want?" He asked

"Oh nothing, nothing in particular i just want...revenge, everything five-0 has done to me, I want ye to be on the ...receiving end of the torture that is all.." Wo fat said

"The receiving end?! Your the one who kill innocent people, your the one who torture people to their deaths, Five-0 are just trying to stop it!" Danny said, he wasn't quite sure if his words were even making sense!

Wo Fat circled Danny "Five-0 has done a lot of damage to my..business over the past few years, you expect me to just move on, no.. somebody has to pay!" Wo Fat said as he punched Danny straight into the abdomen, causing him to grunt in pain and cough as the air was knocked out of him.

"P...Pleasee let Grace and Rachel go? T..they have nothing to do with this!" Danny pleaded sincerely

"Why would i do that? They are important to you, I would hate to see them suffer just like you ..." Wo Fat said as he walked over to Grace

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Danny screamed the rope tearing at his wrists. Wo Fat only fed on that.

He knelt down next to Grace and gently stroked her hair, Grace looked up at him in pure terror as the man continued to delicately stroke her hair and face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, PLEASEEE PLEASEEEEEE!" Danny pleaded desperately and tiredly.

Suddenly Wo Fat Grabbed Grace around the neck, Grace screamed as she struggled into a lying position her arms now situated above her, her shoulders were almost pulled off her. She cried loudly as the man grabbed her neck but suprisingly did not squeeze. Danny was panicking

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! TAKE ME INSTEAD! ITS ME YOU WANT NOT HER...PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Danny said tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. Grace looked frightened and she whispered "I'm sorry!" to Wo Fat, hoping anything would make him stop scaring her. She could see the rage in his eyes as his hands covered her neck, and then he squeezed.

Grace struggled for breath as his grip tightened,her back arched and her eyes started bulging out of her head as her whole body wriggled her legs coming up trying to push her into a sitting position to get more air into her starved lungs, she looked into the eyes of her potential killer and saw no remorse, only evil. She coughed and wriggled as she struggled beneath Wo Fats death grip. And to make things worse as her arms were tied high up in the pole and she was lying almost flat on the ground, the top of her body slightly elevated because of her arms, she heard a pop and knew her shoulder was dislocated. She tried to scream in pain, but all that came out was a strangled cough. She could hear Danny screaming in the background as her vision faded and Wo Fat released his vice-like grip on her throat. As he did she tried to curl into herself, she started coughing violently but it wasn't enough as she was engulfed by darkness. The last thing she heard was

"NOOO GRACE? STAY WITH ME BABY, PLEASE DON'T DIE, I LOVEE YOUU" begging from her Danno before she heard Danny scream out in pain and then nothing.

* * *

I know its pretty graphic sorry, but had to make it Wo Fat-like coz he is eviiill. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome :)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for the awesome review ye gave me for this story i really do appreciate it!  
Here is chapter 17, hope ye enjoy  
P.S- the summer street road is a made up street because i don't actually know any proper street name in Hawaii, just use yere imaginations! Thanks :)

WARNING: SLIGHT REFERENCE TO SEXUAL ASSAULT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, ITS ONLY SMALL BUT SAID I WOULD WARN YE JUST INCASE :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Several HPD cruisers sped down Summer Street Road coming to an abrupt halt outside what looked to be an old, run-down shack which was Corey Barbossa's residence. The sirens wailed through the quite neighborhood as many police officers jumped out of the car and surrounded the perimeter of the house so Corey would have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Duke and Chin hopped out of their cruisers and approached the house carefully, "Corey Barbossa we have the house surrounded come out with you hands in front of you!" Duke yelled at the top of his lungs. They gave him one chance to turn himself in easily but no, of course it had to be done the hard way.

After one final chance to get Corey out of the shack Duke Chin and two more police officers approached the house and made no time in kicking the old wooden door down. Police swarmed the house in search of Corey, the house wasn't that big and normally would take a healthy 10 minutes to search but HPD wanted to be thorough, they couldn't risk missing anything. At first it looked like nobody was home but when they entered the lounge the television was still on and a sandwich and hot coffee rested on the coffee table situated next to an old, torn recliner armchair. Corey was home he was just hiding, and to make things worse he could be armed making the man ten times more dangerous. They couldn't take any chances considering Corey's violent background, in his state of mind he could be capable of anything. Everybody had to be alert at all times.

Going form room to room, Duke and Chin searched the two spare bedrooms, the lounge and the kitchen but so far no sign of Corey. Chin searched the master bedroom while Duke searched the other bedroom across the way, he momentarily turned his back away from the wardrobe that is when Corey took his opportunity to attack, he jumped out of the wardrobe onto Duke, Corey tried getting Duke's gun but had no luck, Duke had a firm grip of his gun and thankfully showed no signs of releasing. Chin heard all the commotion from the nearby room he was searching and rushed to help Duke. He entered the room gun held high and was horrified when he saw a tall tanned man struggling with Duke obviously trying to get at his gun, both men struggled for their lives.

Chin shot Corey without hesitation, only in the shoulder nothing serious but serious enough to get him off Duke, serious enough to save Duke life but they still needed him alive. He was the one and only lead they had for finding Danny, Rachel and Grace.

Soon enough Chin found himself back ta the hospital but this time with one major difference, this time he couldn't care less whether the man on the stretcher lived or died, that is after he got all the necessary information out of him after that he couldn't care less, this gut was pure scum! he completely over-exaggerated the gunshot wound, it looked like he was taking is last few breaths of fresh air, he was slightly embarrassed when he found out it was only a flesh wound, the bullet did not fully penetrate into the skin.  
He kept saying to everybody that came into his line of vision that this was police brutality and that Chin should be punished. When actually it was clearly self defense.

The nurse left the room and Chin began his interrogation "Okay...im going to ask you once and once only, Where did Wo Fat bring them?" Chin asked sternly looking into the dark eyes of the injured man.

Corey let out a sarcastic chuckle which frustrated Chin "W..Why would i tell you?" the man said an evil smirk on his face, Chin was raging.

Chin grabbed the man by the injured shoulder and the man clearly winced in pain, "Heey man what'cha 'doin?" Corey said

"Im going to ask you again, where did Wo Fat take them?" He asked this time hoping the man would be abit more co-operative.

"Pfft ..I'm not telling you anything!" The man said determined

That is when Chin caught his shoulder and twisted it uncomfortably behind him, causing the man to scream in pain, thankfully not alerting the staff just yet. "TELL ME!?" Chin demanded

"I aint telling you shit!" the man said bravely dreading what would come next

Chin released Corey and walked towards the window his hand rubbing through his hair and his hands clenched into a fist ready to cause serious damage. He turned back to the window and in no time had his hand on Corey's bad shoulder once again, his other hand was under Corey's chin. Chin wouldn't consider himself to be an aggressive cop, maybe it was McGarrett rubbing off on him plus he was sick and tired of the whole kidnapping situation, he just wanted it to all end, he hasn't slept in over two days, he hasn't eaten with God knows how long and he smells really bad hence he was feeling crappy and Corey certainly was not helping the situation.

"Nurrrsssssseeee!" Corey yelled as he earned another twist to his tender shoulder, he screamed in pain  
"Aaagghh, dude okay okay i tell you ...i tell you!" Corey broke and Chin swore he saw a tear trickle down his face, what a princess!

That is when the nurse came running in, a concerned look on her face "Everything okay in here?! I heard-" the nurse asked suspiciously looking at Chin who gave Corey a 'if you say something you will regret it' look

Chin acted confused "-No? everythings fine in here, i didn't scream, he didn't scream..." Chin said gesturing towards Corey who gave the nurse a fake reassuring smile.

The nurse still looked at the men half-suspicious before leaving the room. Leaving the men get back to business.

"Where are they?" Chin asked

Corey sighed deeply, he is a dead man if he snitches, Wo Fat would have him executed but at this moment in time he knew he had to tell the truth, be good for once in his life.  
"...Sand Island, warehouse number 5 it belonged to my brother but when he went to jail the banks took it off him, not before we cloned the keys so we could ...use it again.." the man said knowing he was guilty.

Chin felt a weight being lifted off his heavy shoulders, he finally knew where the trio were, he was going to end this once and for all. Without saying another word to Corey left the room, he didn't care if the man lying in that bed died now he got the crucial information now he could rot in jail preferably for the rest of his miserable life.

Before leaving he warned the young police officer outside Barbossa's door to keep an eye on him and to make sure he does not escape. He was on the way out of the hospital when he saw Kono running towards him, he instantly knew something was wrong and a feeling of dread flooded his body.

"Kono, what wrong? whats happened?" He asked instantly, closing the gap between himself and his cousin.

"Hes gone Chin Steve's gone and we don't know where!" She admitted as unshed tears built up in her dark brown eyes.

"What? Kono, how did he get past you..and the guard?" Chin demanded, on top of everything this is the last thing he needed

"I..I went to the bathroom and since Steve was sedated i sent the HPD officer to get something to eat, the doctor said he would be unconscious for another hour and a half, he wasn't supposed to wake this early..I'm sorry it's my fault!" Kono said looking down trying to disguise the fact that tears were now staining her face.

Chin sighed "Look, its not your fault, okay maybe a little but you have to go look for him look everywhere okay you have to find him!" Chin said

"Yeah Dr Granger is looking for him and they have also alerted hospital security so they are looking for him aswell, I gotta go...where you going?" Kono asked, she hopped he could join in on the search

"I'm going to get Danny, Rachel and Grace!" Chin exclaimed excitedly

"Wait you know where they are?" Kono asked suprised

"Yeah I do, look no time for chit chat, i'll talk to you later and Kono just find Steve, he couldn't have gone far and when you do...do not leave him alone again, don't disappoint me again cuz" Chin said as he walked towards the exit.

Kono was a little upset that Chin was disappointed but what did she expect? She was supposed to mind Steve, and now look Steve is nowhere to be found, Kono prayed silently that Steve was still in the hospital, she didn't think she could handle the guilt if something happened to him over her.

So she turned around and started searching

* * *

Danny awoke to the sound of the door opening once again, he saw a large figure walking slowly towards him, probably another one of Wo Fat's associates, Danny didn't notice he had Rachel in his hands until he dropped her roughly to the ground next to him. Her hands and feet were bound and unlike Danny and Grace a gag was placed in her mouth, she must have been a fighter Danny thought. But what Danny saw next almost made him throw up. Rachel's silk top was buttoned down and torn, the buttons on the top torn apart and her casual skirt that she was wearing that day also lowered and torn. Her hair was messy and her lipstick smudged, she had a cut above her eyebrow which would need at least 10 stitches, it looked nasty.  
From this point of view it was clear that Rachel was sexually assaulted, those bastards! Tears started pouring down Danny's face, pictures of what Wo Fat did to Grace only half an hour before flashed through his injured skull, and now the thought of Rachel being held down, against er will while one of Wo Fat's associates sexually assaulted her, that thought brought bile to rise up Danny's throat before retreating back down again.

Danny knew Wo Fat wouldn't rape Rachel, it wasn't like him to do such a thing, no he was more into shooting people and torturing people, he didn't really have any interest in that. More then likely it was the muscular dude that brought Rachel in here, he was no match for Rachel, it overwhelmed Danny and not in a good way.

That is when he heard it, sirens! The distinct sound of sirens, woohoo HPD to the rescue, but Danny knew it wasn't going to be that easy, it would have been better if HPD came in quiet giving no warning, that would be more successful. Next thing he heard was "HPD! HPD! DROP YOU WEAPONS!" followed by the unmistakable sound of gunfire, it would go quite for another small while before you would hear "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" one more time and sure enough that followed gunfire. Why do Wo Fat's men have to be so feisty!

The door creaked open and Danny hopped it was HPD or Chin but nope, it was Wo Fat and a heavy loaded gun resting by his side, his finger resting on the trigger, Danny knew he was in deep shit!

His eyes met Wo Fats. WO Fat spoke first "I see someone hasn't been playing by the rules.." Wo Fat said before finishing "Too bad it will all be in vain..first you, then two of them.." He said pointing at the two ladies, Grace was beginning to come round and everything! Bad timing!

"No..no no please don'-" Danny pleaded but it was too late, Wo Fat raised his gun and pulled the trigger and hit Danny straight into the abdomen. Danny just stared at Wo Fat his mouth gaped open in shock, his breathing became shallow as pain struck his whole body like a lightning bolt.

Danny could only watch in pure and utter horror as Wo Fat walked over to Rachel and pulled the trigger as Rachel's body juttered by the gunshot, Danny knew she was hit. And then to Grace, Danny's vision faded around the edges but just as his vision faded to black, a gunshot shook the room before Grace's body went still, to still!

He could see no more, only hear "HPD!" screaming throughout the room.

Danny Williams was sure he was sucking in his last few breaths.

* * *

Okay i'm sorry another cliffie but im already working on the next chapter so ye won't have to wait long for the next update, im going to give ye a little sneak peek all three did in fact get shot, but we will just have to wait who turns out the worst (Begins with G ;) ) okay Grace gets pretty close to dying next chapter but don't worry this is not a deathfic i promise, if ye don't like Grace whump then turn back now, c'mon it can't always be Danny that turns out the worst, that would just be too predictable and i want to be a little different! :)  
Oh and don't worry Steve is not gone too far either :)

Wo Fat sure is evil dont ye think? Review and let me know what ye think of this chapter :)

Should have the next chapter up by the end of this week coming, and sorry i won't leave ye with a cliffie ever again, hope ye forgive me! :P

Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

I know, i'm very sorry for not uploading sooner been out celebrating because I passed all my final exams! Onto college I go..delighted! Anyway enough of me on with the story!

_Reminder: The last chapter we saw Steve try to escape from his hospital bed to help HPD in the search for Rachel Grace and Danny who got kidnapped by Wo Fat and another guy called Corey Barbossa one of Fat's associates. Thankfully Duke and Chin managed to track down Barbossa and after Chin interrogating him he finally cracked the location of where Wo Fat were keeping his captives. HPD went to the seen and swarmed the building but Wo Fat got the upper hand and before HPD could get to him he ended up shooting Danny in the abdomen and he also shot Rachel and Grace. We ended there so here you go the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Danny vision was graying around the edges, he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He could see the flashing of the bright lights on the ceiling as he was quickly wheeled into the ER confirming he was at the hospital once again, only this time he was the one in trouble.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and just all together break down as the images of Rachel and Grace being shot rang through his brain, the gunshot echoing throughout his skull almost gave him a headache. Danny felt a tear slowly drop down the side of his face, his eyes were fixed on the ceiling, he could see the team of doctors swarming his stretcher, shouting out vital information such as Danny's age and Blood pressure. They were probably asking Danny questions but Danny really didn't care, and besides he didn't know if he had the energy to respond.

His gurney eventually came to a stop and before he knew it he had an oxygen mask on and he felt a pinch in his arm, Danny knew that feeling all too well, it meant he was getting an IV line into his arm. The dedicated doctors and nurses stripped Danny's shirt of and put electrodes on Danny's chest, Danny felt pressure being applied onto his lower abdomen and he silently cursed the doctors even though they were trying to save his life, it really hurt.

Danny was still away in his own painful little world when he felt someone shaking his shoulder, probably calling his name Danny wasn't really paying attention. He turned his head towards the doctor, he looked concerned and frustrated.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?" the doctor asked urgently as he shone a bright light into Danny eyes hoping to get a reaction. Thankfully he did as Danny scrunched up his nose and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Danny my name is Doctor Bradley , everything is gonna be okay but just squeeze my hand if you can hear me..." Dr Bradley said as he placed his hand on Danny's and sure enough he got a very slight and weak squeeze. "Good, good its going to be okay Danny...your going to be fine" the doctor reassured Danny.

Danny took off his oxygen mask and asked the dreaded question, the question he hoped all week he wouldn't her again "...G..raaacceee? iisss sheee 'kayy?" Danny finished his sentence with a slight cough.

"I'm sure she is going to be fine, my team will take good care of her Danny"

* * *

Steve felt embarrassed, walking around the hospital corridors in only a hospital gown, he felt silly but he just had to find Danny he had to help Danny like Danny had helped him. He knew Kono and Chin would be worried sick but nothing like that mattered at this particular moment in time, it was like he was on a mission, nothing like he was on before.

He walked towards the ER exit when a nurse approached him, to be fair he did look quite suspicious with the hospital gown thrown around him and half an IV line still sticking out of his arm. That on top of the fact he was finding it hard to put one foot in front of the other, it was clear to a blind person that he was supposed to be in a hospital bed resting and recuperating.

"Sir? Can I help you with something, are you supposed to be out of bed like this?" The nurse asked gripping Steve's elbow, he leaned heavily on her which made the nurse turn around and call for assistance. Now that Steve had someone to lean on he was getting heavier by the minute, he was quietly mumbling to himself and whatever he was saying the nurse couldn't really make sense of it . Soon one of the assistants grabbed a wheelchair and Steve didn't even feel himself being lowered into it and wheeled back to his room. If he had a choice of what was going on he wouldn't have been so co-operative, but he was out of it.

Soon the kind nurse found where Steve had come from by paging every single doctor in the ICU department, she finally paged Dr. Granger who confirmed he had a patient missing, and everybody was helping out in the search. The nurse returned the patient to his room, where he didn't even put up a fight as he plopped himself onto the bed and instantly fell asleep, his little field trip catching up with him. After Doctor Granger did a thorough check up on his patient, checking his heart rythem, blood pressure, blood sugar levels he was all clear to have a well earned rest.

* * *

Dr. Bradley sent his patient straight up to theatre once he realized the severity of the gunshot wound, thankfully after exploratory surgery they found out the gunshot did penetrate the skin but thankfully lodged itself in the colon section of Danny's intestines, nothing serious but they did have to remove a 7cm piece of Danny's intestines as it was severely damaged from the bullet.

Danny was moved down to ICU where he would be monitored closely within the next 48 hours, observing to see if there would be any signs of infection which going un-noticed could prove fatal.

Doctor Bradley gave Danny a strong sedative, he was out for the count and he didn't expect him to wake up until the next morning, he needed the rest. He had Danny on a respirator just to assist him in his breathing after the operation, he would remove it as the sedative wears off.

So far, so good.

* * *

Rachel slowly came around, she felt like crap, she felt weak and she felt like puking all over the hospital's shiny white flooring. She tried moving around but was stopped by the piercing pain in her shoulder, she looked at her right shoulder to see a big bulky plaster covering most of her tender shoulder. Then it hit her, like a ton of metal bricks...GRACE! ...DANNY!

She whipped off her oxygen mask and tore out her IV, setting of many many monitors screeching annoyingly. Unfortunately this alerted the hospital staff and soon Rachel was surrounded, she was gently being pushed back down onto the hospital bed, such an effort just to get out of bed! After a solid 4 minutes struggling she gave in to the doctor's demands and settled back down into her bed. Accepting defeat.

"Just tell me! please tell me my daughter is okay, please tell me Grace is alive...!" Rachel panted, her shoulder throbbing along with her heart.

"We have not heard anything of Grace Williams since she arrived two hours ago, i'm sorry if I hear any news you will be the first to know.." the doctor said sternly pulling the blankets back of Rachel.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! please can't you just go now and see ...how she is doing.." Rachel said wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mrs Williams, I can't do that but I'm sure your daughter will be fine..." The doctor explained.

"NO! please i'm begging you-" Rachel tried one more time but unfortunately the doctor still refused. Rachel thought he knew something but was just not telling her.

"Get some rest Mrs Williams, when you wake up I'm sure there will be news on Grace.." the doctor said as he left the room, leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel stared out the window to the mysterious dark skies the moon shining high in the sky, she stared for around 8 minutes before she completely broke down, she just wanted her little girl.

"Pleaseee Grace, pleasee be alright!" Rachel said tears flowing freely down her face.

She eventually cried herself to sleep. Where her nightmares continued...

* * *

"We are loosing her! Inject another 5mls of amiodarone STAT!" the doctor shouted orders as the machine flat lined for the third time, she was too young to die, she was only eight years old! He would do anything and everything in his power to save this young life!

A team of 2 nurses and 4 doctors surrounded the young girl's lifeless body as one of the nurses continued CPR while the other squeezed the bag attached to the oxygen mask supplying vital oxygen to Grace.

All of a sudden the doctor shouts out "Clear!" and the defibrillator paddles are applied to Grace's chest, her tiny body arches off the gurney before plopping back down again.

Still flat lining

"Charge to 360!..WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOOSE THIS GIRL TODAY!" the doctor said motivating his team as the nurse applied the oxygen mask again squeezing the bag even harder ensuring Grace gets maximum oxygen levels.

"Clear!" Grace gets shocked one more time but still nothing the doctors are becoming desperate!

"Charge to 380, commence CPR!..." The doctor says as he pushes down hard on Grace's chest hoping that his CPR will magically start her heart.

"C'mon!...C'mooonnn!" the doctor said looking at the heart monitor hoping to see something, anything.

"Clear!" Shock, plop ...nothing! NO!

"Commence CPR..charge to 400!" the doctor said as he continued to carry out compressions, Grace's heart was now stopped for around 4 minutes the chances of getting her back were getting slimmer with each passing second.

"Clear!" Shock, plop..flat lined

"We are going to have to call it..." one of the nurses said but the doctor was having none of it

"NO! she is too young to die, we are not giving up on her ...charge to 420!" the doctor said as he continued compressions with force as the nurse squeezed oxygen into Grace's lifeless body.

"Clear!" the nurse shouted one more time as Grace's body arched off the gurney one mroe time and flopped back down again, her head bobbing to the left, a small tube coming out of her mouth..The doctor stared at the heart monitor just stared and finally he got what he was looking for a small, weak heartbeat as the machine started to beep again.

There was no time for celebration "Oh thank God! Okay get her ventilated I want 2mls of amiodarone stat..." The doctor ordered as thick blue tubes were shoved down Grace's throat and electrodes placed on her upper chest, just by her collarbones and on her abdomen. Grace was unrecognisable she looked like death! The most disturbing sight of all...a large blood stained bandage over her chest, where her heart was, a disturbing gunshot wound in the centre of an 8 year old.

* * *

Well..poor Grace! I know i'm being very tough but im only trying to be realistic it van't always be Danny and Steve in the firing line...as you probably have guessed i am not a doctor or anything like that so excuse me for any mistakes or if things don't make sense.

I am hoping for a little more reviews compared to the last chapter so go on don't be shy please review let me know what ye think  
I know this story mighn't be everybodies cup of tea but it is called Fanfiction for a reason, just use yer imaginations! Until next time BYEE


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Steve slept all night, the doctor was now happy with his progress his blood pressure was stabilized, he had a even, strong heart rhythm and his breathing rate was also back to normal. It could only go uphill from here, however Steve would still need extensive physiotherapy on the right side of his body his right leg had close to normal function but his right arm was severely affected by the bleed in his brain 3 days ago which almost took his life. Dr Kevin Granger thought Steve was a very lucky person, he twice came face to face with death and both times he succeeded, he pulled through strongly and it brought a smile to his face. He felt like he was doing his job right, which he was and he got a great sense of accomplishment and pride from saving a life of a Navy SEAL. After fighting so bravely for his country, it was nice to return the favour.

Dr. Granger looked through the blinds which looked into Steve's room. Steve was awake, he had his unattractive hospital breakfast in front of him, the porridge looked cold and stale, he wasn't surprised when Steve didn't even take a spoon full. However it might also be because his friends Kono and Chin who had stayed with Steve all night had just told Steve the conditions of the three patients brought in late last night. Dr. Granger thought he was handling it well, usually Steve would want to get up and about heading straight to see Danny, Grace and Rachel but unusually he looked pretty calm.  
I suppose he just had to face the fact that even if he did go see his friend, his precious daughter and his ex-wife he wouldn't be able to do much and Steve hated feeling helpless so he just avoided it all together.

Dr. Granger took his eyes off his patient before taking a sip of his steaming coffee before entering the room for Steve's daily vital check-up.

"Hey Steve, How'r you feeling today?" doctor Kevin asked politely while grabbing his stethoscope and laying it on Steve's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"...Better, I can stay awake now for longer then 3 minutes..." Steve tried to smile, to look happy but he couldn't really look genuinely happy after just hearing what he heard; Danny shot in the abdomen and Rachel in the left shoulder, according to Kono they will make a full recovery.

Grace shot in the chest. That is what scared him most and to be honest it made him feel like throwing up. How can that evil scumbag shoot an innocent child, Grace must have been so scared!

He was in such deep thought he didn't notice that Dr. Granger was speaking to him, ugh more questions!

"Steve can you hear me?" the professional asked slightly concerned but he understood what Steve must be going through.

Steve snapped out of it "Oh..sorry yeah I can hear you.." Steve said

"Are you okay Steve?" Chin asked, he knew what this was all about but he just had to triple check.

Steve sighed before nodding slightly soon after turning straight to  
"Danny, Grace and Rachel...they are going to be okay aren't they?" Steve asked

Dr. Granger had to lie, he couldn't risk Steve relapsing with the stress of the truth or going off on his own little adventure again to see his partner, even though he would try that anyway.  
He shot a glance to Kono and Chin who were looking at him eagerly before answering  
"...they are not in my department Steve, you are in the ICU and they are in the Accident and Emergency Department...but i'm sure they are going to be fine.." The Doctor said trying to be as convincing as he can.

"C..Can you check..for me please?" Steve said almost giving the doctor the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Steve no problem I will check for you okay.." The Doctor promised, he hoped he could keep that promise. The doctor then continued his examinations "...Okay Steve we are going to send you down for a CT scan of your brain to ensure it is healing the way it should be, and later this evening a consultant will come down and you will start some gentle exercises to get the right side of your body mobile again ..okay?" The doctor explained slowly and clearly

"I know you won't like it but we are going to have to give you a weak sedative while you are getting your CT scan as it is important you don't move atall, it will make the result more accurate.." The doctor explained as Steve tried to protest.

"-Steve don't...It's for your own good.." Kono advised before Steve could get a word in.

Before anyone knew it two nurses came in and Dr. Granger ordered the sedative and soon enough the nurse was injecting it into Steve's IV line. They began to pull up the handles on the side of the bed and lowered the bed down flat while putting an oxygen mask securely around Steve's mouth and nose.

Steve's eyes started to slide closed as he felt the bed being wheeled out of the room.

"We will be here when you wake up.." Chin said as himself and Kono walked beside his bed, smiling affectionately down at him. Then Steve saw no more.

* * *

Steve wasn't the only one making good progress as Rachel slid open her eys to the bright sun streaming in the blinds directed straight at her face. She scrunched up her nose and tried to hold her hands up to her eyes, it was giving her a banger of a migraine. Thankfully somebody pulled down the blinds, and he migraine slowly started to disappear. However one thing was for sure, the pain in her left shoulder was not going away anytime soon!

"Mrs Edwards? Can you hear me?" Dr. Bradley asked Rachel's young and handsome doctor stared down at her. Rachel first let her eyes adjust to the bright light before answering.

She nodded her head before asking "Graaceee...please tell me Grace is okay..?" Grace was her number 1 priority, she din't really care about herself it was always Grace that came first.

The doctor didn't answer straight away and Rachel's worry spiked to a level she didn't think was possible.

"Pleaseeee tell me she is alive!?" Rachel said raising her voice a small bit wincing at the pain it caused in her shoulder.

"She is alive, Grace is alive okay...but she is critical" the doctor admitted

"H...How critical? She is gonna be okay though ..right?" Rachel asked she had so many questions, How could this happen to an innocent 8 year old!?

"Shortly after she was admitted, she went into full cardiac arrest...meaning her heart stopped beating and she was not breathing...they managed to get her back thankfully but she is in emergency surgery...they don't know if she will pull through the surgery and if she does ..they don't know will she ever recover from the damage it has done.." The doctor said as Rachel completely broke down, tears going left right and centre as she struggled against the doctor's firm grip for her to stay in bed. Wow this crowd could not just stay in one place!

"SHE'S MY BABYY ..PLEASEE YOU CAN'T LET HER DIEE...GRAACCEEE!" Rachel shouted uncontrollably as she unconsciously settled back into her bed, praying to whoever was listening that her little girl will be string enough to pull through this.

"Rachel..I'm so sorry!" the doctor said cradling Rachel's head in the crook of his elbow.

Rachel continued to sob uncontrollably without stop before finally asking;

"Danny!? Please tell me Danny is okay?" Rachel asked desperately

The doctor sighed and soon enough the young Doctor, probably just out of medical school was found wheeling a weak and vulnerable and softly sobbing Rachel down to Danny William's room. Rachel's IV line was hanging high above her head, and just for the trip her oxygen mask was replaced with a nasal cannula connected to an oxygen tank placed in a special holder beside the wheelchair.

She was slowly wheeled into Danny's room, his bead was slightly lowered, he looked horrible. The first thing Rachel noticed was the big blue tube sticking out of his throat,the whoosh of the ventilator and then the slightly stained bulky plaster wrapped around Danny's lower abdomen. The blankets were lowered to Danny's waist and ECG electrodes were placed on Danny's upper chest recording an even, steady heartbeat.

Rachel didn't even notice the doctor leaving the room but soon she found herself alone in the room, only her and Danny. And sure enough the tears were on full flow, she took Danny's hand in hers and trying to ignore the whooshing and the beeping she spoke.

"...Hey..It's Rachel...If you can hear me I'm okay..don't you worry about me..." Rachel released a shaky breath, she didn't really know what to say! "...Danny...you have to be strong 'coz if you don't be strong well none of us will be strong and we need to be strong..." Rachel let out a pained laugh  
"..huhh I don't even know what I'm saying! ...What I'm trying to say is that you are the stringest man I ever met...and if you can't fight this then none of us will be able to fight this..if you van't do it ...nobody can..So please you neeeeeed to do this you need to be strong!..." Rachel's tears were everywhere, she was so emotional. Her doctor entered the room again and asked her is she ready to leave, she knew she had to leave sometime, but she didn't want to.

She gently kissed Danny's hand and before leaving she said one last few words "...You have to fight this...for Grace!" She whispered as she left the room.

When she was back in her room, she settled into her bed and thanked the kind doctor for co-operating and allowing her to leave her room so early. She couldn't sleep, not in these circumstances so she just sat i her bed looking through the window to Paradise waiting for any news on Grace.

* * *

It was now half past two in the evening and Dr. Kingly, Danny's doctor thought it was time to eventually bring him off the ventilator since he was reducing the amount of sedative since early this morning and now to him he felt Danny was showing some signs of waking up.

He went in to check Danny's chart when Danny's eyes started fluttering under the eyelids and he started gargling over the tube stuffed in his mouth. He gripped the hospital blanket tight as he struggled with the strange, unfamiliar obstruction in his throat. was fast on the mark.

"Mr Willaims it's okay...I'm going to get this out okay.." said as he explained on the count of three he wants Danny to cough slightly which would remove the tube and relieve Danny. One, Two, Three cough and as simple as that the tube was out and Danny eyes flickered open.

"Danny? Can you hear me? Your going to be okay, your in Queens..you have been shot...Squeeze my hand if you can hear me..." the doctor said placing his hand in Danny's hoping for a response.

Danny squeezed his hand and the doctor smiled in response as he wet Danny's chapped lips with an ice cube and fed water down Danny's dry torn throat.

"Graaacceee?" Danny coughed

"Grace is going to be fine..she is in surgery now" said

"Shee okayy?" Danny asked weakly

"She is going to be fine... the next few days we are going to have to keep a good eye on her but she is going t be okay..we are optimistic.." The doctor said avoiding telling Danny the while story he would when he gets a bit stronger.

While was checking Danny's blood pressure, he didn't even notice Danny slipping back into a deep deep sleep. Danny couldn't help it.

* * *

Steve awoke form the "weak sedative" which actually knocked him out for 4 and a half hours, too long! he woke up to the sound of beeping machines and the sound of Kono and Chin chatting quietly but he couldn't really make out what they were talking about. All he heard was "Danny" and suddenly he was wide awake looking straight at Kono and Chin.

"Is Danny okay?" Steve asked his voice muffled underneath the oxygen mask.

"Oh hey boss...yeah Danny's fine don't you worry.." Kono reassured Steve but Steve wasn't so convinced

"Good news...your brain is fine well apart from all your craziness-" Chin said but was interrupted half sentence

"-I want go..."Steve swiped off his oxygen mask before repeating himself "-I want to go see Danny.." Steve said

"I don't think that is a good ide-" Kono said but you couldn't even get a sentence finished around Steve!

"-I want to go!" Steve said already pushing himself up in the bed

"Okay okay wait i'll ask !" Chin said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder before he went outside and asked.

Five minutes later Dr. Granger entered and Steve smiled when he wheeled in a big wheelchair Iv line already attached and oxygen tank at the ready

"Let's go see Danny buddy" Chin smiled

* * *

Keep those reviews comin' they are a.m.a.z.i.n.g! Thanks, ye are the only thing making me carry on with the story so keep 'em comin' thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey again, I know its been such a long time since I uploaded last I am sincerely sorry but my laptop got a stupid virus and had to be sent away for almost a week, I know excuses excuses but hopefully ye can forgive me and hopefully none of my faithful readers have lost interest and hopefully I can still get those amazing reviews ;)

* * *

Chapter 20

"...Steve I think its time you go back to your room, get some rest.." stood next to Steve and carefully put his hand on Steve's muscular shoulder. Steve was almost in a daze, he almost never heard his doctor usher him back to his room until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"...I'm not going until i see Danny awake!" Steve said determination evident in his voice

"...Steve, Danny's Anesthesiologist informed me that he may not wake up until the morning, he said he woke up earlier this morning but now they have increased the amount of sedative he is getting to give his body time to recover.." Steve's doctor said sadly.

Steve sighed deeply, he nearly had to bite back the tears as he felt helpless looking at his best friend and partner lying in the hospital bed before him, they are partners they are supposed to protect each other and yet here he was string at Danny fighting for his life in a hospital bed and unfortunately it wasn't the first time this week . Steve felt awful, partly because his own injuries were now catching up with him. He felt tired and weak and he knew he had to get back to his own bed to get some rest, he needed it.

"..Danny, it's Steve ...I'm gonna go back to my room ... but don't you worry okay I'm going to be back and when you wake up, when your eyes open I am the first person you are going to see." Steve laughed sadly "...I know you will probably be sarcastic saying oh I am not the first person you want to see waking up after being shot and everything...but you were there for me so I am going to do everything in my power to be there for you!" Steve sighed once more "...I guess you don't have much of a choice...oh and Danny don't you worry okay I'm going to take care of Grace, she is going to be fine I just know it! She is related to you after all!" Steve joked a bright smile on his face, a welcome change from the last couple of days.

That is when slowly wheeled Steve out of the room, Steve's eyes never left the sight of Danny lying in that bed, Steve had a feeling that that image alone would stick with him for a significant time to come. They will have to get through this together, they were ohana.

Steve was wheeled back into his room and settled him back into his hospital bed, lowering the bed slightly so Steve could comfortably get some sleep, he re-applied the oxygen mask and re-attached the IV line trailing out of his arm and sure enough his faithful friends Kono and Chin were once again by his side to support and comfort him both physically and emotionally.

"How'r you feeling Steve?" Kono asked as Steve shifted on the bed slightly making himself more comfortable

It took a while for Steve to reply, Kono began to think he just completely ignored her question and was nearly suprised when she heard a reply from her boss.  
"...Well, that took it 'outta me for sure" Steve replied. Chin and Kono could see that Steve was tired, they could see Steve's eyes beginning to droop and the clear dark circles around his eyes were clear indicators that this man needed some beauty sleep.

Chin gave Kono a nudge hoping Steve wouldn't see, Kono knew straight away what Chin meant. It was her queue to leave and let Steve sleep.  
"Hey Steve, me and Chin are going to go and let you get some sleep okay?" Kono said more of a statement then a question

"...I won't be able to sleep with so much ...stuff on my mind" Steve hesitated even though he knew himself he was tired and needed to rest. The last thing anybody needed at this moment in time was Steve relapsing once again because of sleep deprivation!

"-No Steve, C'mon man you need to sleep. We promise to wake you if we hear any news from Danny okay?" Chin insisted, Steve couldn't get his own way all the time.

In the next 15 minutes or so, Steve wasn't exactly counting he found himself drifting off into a nightmare.

* * *

Grace made it out of surgery, thankfully alive. She went into surgery at 11 o'clock the night before and made it out of surgery at just before 2 o'clock in the morning. It was successful, Grace's team of surgeons who worked so hard to save her life were just looking foward in finishing up, going home to their families and going straight for the bed. Right after they took care of their young patient that is.

They took Grace back to the ICU in the children's ward where sadly countless other children were also fighting for their lives, it was heartbreaking walking through the ICU in the children's ward. All you could see is vulnerable children and their distraught parents or guardians sitting next to them, holding their hands relying on the last thing they had at the  
moment; hope. Sadly this was also the situation for little Grace as she was wheeled down to her room, but this time Grace's doctor knew it was different, this time Grace wouldn't have any parent or guardian sitting next to her whispering softly in her ears, reassuring her everything was going to be okay. Of course she will in time once her parents recover themselves but for the very first time, probably the time Grace would need her parents the most, they weren't there.  
The sad thing was her parents were also nearly fighting for their lives just to see her!

After a check up from Grace's Anesthesiologist- Dr. Carey, they were happy with Grace's condition and downgraded her condition from "Critical" to "Stable". It may take time but Grace will make a full recovery.

Time to go tell the parents...

* * *

When Danny woke again it was dark once more, one full day has passed and Danny didn't wake until now. Once his vision cleared he could make out the familiar figure of Kono and Chin standing next to his bed, but then he felt someone gently squeeze his hand from the other side of the bed, why couldn't they just stay at the same side of the God damned bed! He didn't even have the energy to twist his neck in the other direction! He forced himself to do so and he slowly made out the figure of his ex-wife sitting next to him, she had a hospital gown on which slightly worried Danny.

Then the flashback came; "HPD! DROP YOU WEAPON! ..." Wo Fat's evil smirk came into Danny's head "...First you, then the two of them!" Wo Fat said as those words echoed through Danny's brain, the gun pointing at Rachel...BANG! ...The gun pointing at Grace...BANG! Everything going red, seeing Grace's body go completely still... then nothing.

When he came back to the normal world, the living nightmare, he could see two Doctors surrounding his bed, calling out his name frantically, almost in a panicked tone. Danny could vaguely see Rachel being comforted by Kono, she was sobbing softly. Danny's breathing rate settled and he began to calm down and eventually the doctor's were happy and they left the room.

"G..raaaccee?" Danny asked frantically

Rachel gave Danny's hand a reassuring squeeze as she wiped away the last wandering tears from her brown eyes.

"...She made it through Danny...she made it through!" Rachel said as she almost collapsed into Danny arms, tears flowing as Danny stroked her hair fighting back the tears.

"Shee 'gonnaa beee ohkaayy?" Danny asked concerned

"Doc's are optimistic...she is stable...They won't allow me to see her until later..." Rachel said wiping her eyes

"M'Comin with you!" Danny said

Rachel only laughed sadly "...Of course y'are!" Rachel said taking out her hankee and wiping her nose with it.

"...y'kay?" Danny said looking at Rachel, inspecting her for any injuries.

"M'fine Danny don't worry about me!" Rachel said waving off Danny's question

"S'gonnaa be 'k!" Danny said trying to reassure himself and Rachel as Rachel rested her head on Danny's chest. Rachel almost felt relaxed just listening to the strong beat of Danny's heart!

Rachel, Kono, Chin and Danny were all asleep when Danny heard a thump coming from outside the door. Danny was confused but then Steve rounded the corner trying to wheel himself down to Danny's room, Danny wasn't one bit suprised.  
Eventually Steve made it into Danny's room, everybody else must have been exhausted as they missed Steve's attempt to knock down the hospital.

"...Danny! How'r y'feeling?" Steve asked panting from his exertion

"What are you doing Steve!?" Danny asked in a narky tone

"I needed ..to see how you were doing.." Steve admitted

"Are you crazy?! y'are in no state to be 'outta bed by yourself!" Danny said

"Sorry okay...just how'r you feeling?" Steve tried one more time

"m'fine ...I just need to see Grace!...I swear if...she doesn't make it..-" Danny's voice got caught in his throat

"-Hey she is going to make it alright? I just know it..." Steve said

"She is everything to me Steve without her i'm nothing ...I have nothing ..to live for ..i need her!" Danny said venting his feelings to the only real person that would truly listen to him, of course Chin and Kono would too but Danny felt a special bond with Steve, felt like he could tell him anything.

"Danny, she is going to be okay, she is going to pull through this, I know she is strong and I know she will make it, you have to think positive!" Steve said laying a hand on his shoulder

"...How'r you?" Danny asked looking at Steve well, lets just he didn't look like America's Next Top Model or anything.

"M'fine brah, don't worry bout me!" Steve said but Danny knew it wasn't sincere

"You should be in bed where you belong, you animal!" Danny said trying to get back to the way he was before but he never let go of the thought of Grace just lingering in the front of his mind, right now she was no.1 priority!

"M'sick of sleeping!" Steve said a slight smile on his face

"Well sleep some more by the looks of things you need it!" Danny said

Steve only let out a small laugh in reply "..Your not looking the hottest either buddy!" Steve said

Danny didn't laugh, didn't smile, it looked like he was in deep thought "Jano it was 2 weeks today..." Danny said and Steve knew what he was talking about

Steve just looked at the ground sadly as he listened to Danny "..TWO WEEKS! How things can change in 2 weeks!" Danny said "I mean this time 3 weeks ago me and Grace were probably having fun in the beach, swimming and building sandcastles! WE will probably never have that again! Everything is ruined Steve...everything! ..We were soo happy!" Danny finished his sentence with a few tears rolling down his face

Steve patted his shoulder "Hey..your going to have that again 'coz when we all get better, we are going to go away somewhere I don't know, all of us and we are going to spend a week somewhere and we are going to swim, build sandcastles, watch the sunset go down every evening a so much more! I promise you Da- hey look at me.." Danny looked straight into Steve's eyes "I promise you, it is going to happen again!"

Danny nodded, just then a doctor and a nurse came rushing into the room

"Commander McGarrett we have been looking all over for you!" The nurse said, came rushing in shortly afterwards

"Thats it Steve, bedrest for you for the rest of the week!" Dr. Kevin said as he began to turn Steve around

"-You'll never change huh," Danny joked

Before Steve was rolled out of the room and out of sight he had one last thing to do

"Wait!" Steve was wheeled back up beside Danny and Steve grabbed something from behind his back

"Give this to Grace, she gave it to me in my time of need, she needs it more then i do right now...I beleive she got me through my ordeal, now its my turn!" Steve said handing Danny the stuffed Teddy Bear of a super SEAL that Grace got in the gift shop to help in Steve's recovery.

A single tear dropped down Danny's face as Steve was rolled out of the room he made eye contact with Danny and said "She was my lifesaver!" as he was rolled down the corridor and out of sight Danny whispered

"Thanks Super SEAL!" as he cuddled the teddy until he fell asleep once more, this time thankfully it was a nightmare free sleep!

* * *

Haha sorry had to bring the damned teddy into it again, i think it is a nice gesture let me know what ye think of this chapter and promise i won't let ye wait as long as i did the last time for chapter 21! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey again, thanks again for all the great reviews ye are the best! Here is chapter 21, hope ye enjoy!

Well I kinda want to end this story but don't worry i will be starting another one soon so this will be the last chapter thank you all sooooooooo much for your kind support in every way possible! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 21

Two days had passed and there was still no significant change in Grace's condition, her blood pressure did however level off to a stable level and she had a even and strong heartbeat, all the signs were looking up and doctor's were now 100% sure Grace would make a full and healthy recovery. Danny was delighted to hear Grace was going to be okay but he needed to see Grace awake and talking to see for himself. The past two days Danny was literally by Grace's bedside the whole entire time, holding her hand, sleeping with her and reading her her favourite bedtime stories that Rachel had brought into the hospital since she was discharged yesterday.

To see Grace lying so still and motionless, not like the original Grace, jumping around beaming full of energy this time she was pale, she had no energy and she was attached to a special machine to help her breath, no 8 year old should have to go through this! Life was just unfair sometimes and Danny just had to accept that.  
On the bright side Danny's condition has improved dramatically in the last two days, so much so that doctors were hoping he could be discharged tomorrow after a short but necessary 3 day stay in hospital. Danny was delighted, this meant he could be there for Grace without being hassled back to his room within ten minutes which is exactly what was happening now;

"Danny c'mon back to your room please.." the doctor urged but Danny being Danny stubbornly refused

"No..I want to stay with my daughter" Danny gave the doctor a stern look, hoping that would be enough to convince him to back off

The doctor let out a little chuckle at Danny's attempt to intimidate him and then without hesitation just started to wheel Danny out of Grace's room, no even listening to Danny yelling insisting him to stop at once.

But of course the pro got his own way as not even 10 minutes later Danny was back in bed flicking uselessly through the channels on the hospital TV, he wasn't even paying attention but when he went to channel number 9 and saw that CHIPS was on he put down the TV remote and all of a sudden was glued to the TV set. He just loved watching Chips.

He didn't even notice Chin walking into the room, it was only Chin's laughter that drew Danny away from the screen "Oh ..Hey" Danny said and once again his eyes were back on the TV

"Chips? huh, this time you don't have Steve to argue who is Estrada or who is...the other guy.." Chin said

"You mean Wilcox? And it is obvious I am Estrada!" Danny said not taking his eyes of the screen

"Don't think it would be that way if McGarrett was here brah.." Chin said

Danny turned away from the TV set briefly "How is McGarrett anyway?" Danny asked looking directly at Chin

"He is doing great actually the daily physiotherapy sessions he does not enjoy but a solid 16 days in a hospital bed and now he is dying to get out to see Grace...how is Grace?" Chin asked

"She is doing good, doc's are lessening her dose of sedatives and slowly bringing her around and when her eyes open believe me I am going to be the first person she sees!" Danny said turning away from the TV permanently

"I don't doubt that for a minute brah...Grace is strong of course she will get through this!" Chin said a smile draped across his face

"Yeah and when she is out of hospital she is not going out of my sight not for a minute!" Danny vowed

Chin laughed once again "I don't doubt that either brah!"

"Where's Kono?" Danny asked after searching the room to see if she was hiding for some weird reason, Danny was tired he wasn't exactly thinking straight

"Oh she is at home, decided she would go home, get some rest and shower that sorta thing.." Chin said

"She needs it...by the looks of things you need it too" Danny said looking Chin up and down

"Oh..Thanks! I feel so much better now!" Chin said smelling under his armpits

Danny giggled softly "I don't mean it in a bad way! C'mon how long haven't you gone to bed in your own bed and got a proper sleep? You deserve it you should go! Go on i'm going to be fine! we all are!" Danny said strongly

"My own bed does sound tempting!" Chin contemplated go home to have a nice long sleep or stay a bit longer..for what? Steve, Danny and Grace were all going to be okay, i think it was time to go home!

"Okay I'm going to go home, I'll be back first thing in the mor-" Chin was interrupted by Danny

"Don't worry about us Chin, just go home and get some rest" and with a slight smile Chin was gone. Leaving Danny watching Chips marathon once again.

It was late and lucky for Danny Chips marathon was still on channel 9, he was comfy snuggled into his bed, knowing Grace was going to be alright was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He was less highly-strung right now which also attributed to Danny's recovery.

He was in the middle of one of the famous CHIPS marathon episodes when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm Estrada!" Danny looked and there standing at the doorway was one crazy SEAL that Danny loved so much-Steve. He was standing, no wheelchair needed he had a sling around his left arm and he had his normal clothes on, the return of the cargo pants ..Danny was confused

"...Steve! W..what are you doing?" Danny asked straightening himself up in the bed

"I was discharged earlier today.. didn't allow me to see you until I went home and relaxed for a while..so I did and now I'm here.." Steve admitted walking up towards Danny's bed

"Soo...you're okay?" Danny asked visually inspecting Steve, apart from the sling wrapped tightly around his arm, he looked fine.

"I'm fine..as good as new..16 days in hospital ..never again!" Steve said as his eyes switched from Danny to the television

"Ya..you keep that in mind when you go in to a raid without any back-up and end up getting shot or something...you still owe me a car by the way-" Danny said

"Hey, hey I already got a car sorted it..your welcome.." Steve said sarcastically

"A Camero?" Danny asked wide-eyed

"Nope better.." Steve said excitedly

"...Well?" Danny asked excitement building up inside him

Steve held up the keys to their "new car", unfortunately for Danny he recognised them straight away

"I am NOT going in your dad's old mercury marquis!" Danny scolded

"Why not its in perfect working order!" Steve objected

"Aha that is what you said last time and guess what happened that time Steven? Oh yeah we ended up pushing that half ton heap of metal up a hill in 90 degree weather!" Danny said in his normal ranting tone

"It's a classic car...Classis cars are temperamental!" Steve tried to defend his dad's pride and joy

"Well lets just say there will be no high speed car chases which is probably good from my point of view.." Danny said

"Dju see, it's not all that bad!" Steve smirked as he pocketed the ancient car keys

That is when Rachel came rushing in, a lump formed in Danny's throat he was already out of bed

"Rach? Is everything okay? Grace?!" Danny asked already heading towards Grace's room, Steve following and Rachel clung around Danny

"She's awake Danny! Grace is awake!" Rachel said and Danny automatically sped up, he couldn't wait to see his little girl awake!

Danny and crew reached Grace's room in no time, but was not allowed in straight away as the doctors were taking out the tube that was shoved down Grace's throat for the past 2 days and ensuring all her vital organs were working the way they should.

Eventually they were allowed in to see Grace, she was asleep at first but when Danny stroked her brown hair her eyes flickered open. Danny embraced his daughter and tears stained his face, he was just soo relieved it overwhelmed him.

"Oh baby!" Danny said

"Don't ever do that to us again" Danny warned in a gentle way as tears continued to flow freely

"It's going to be okay Grace we got you and we are never leaving go!" Rachel said as she too stroked Grace's hair in tears

Danny finally released Grace who whispered "m'sorry Dannoo nd mommyy!" weakly

"It's okay baby..i love you so so much!" Rachel said as she hugged her daughter once more. Steve only smiled taking a back seat but he was sure he saw Grace roll her eyes which brought a smile to Steve's face. When Grace and Steve made eye contact they both smiled and nodded their heads slowly knowing that she was going to pull through, she was going to be okay.

"you k Dannoo?" Grace asked as Danny was still in a hospital gown

"I'm fine babe don't you worry bout me!" Danny said wiping his tears from his face

"Uncle Steve?" Grace said and Steve took up residence closer to Grace's bed, he took hold of her hand and didn't wan to leave go she felt so warm, it was a welcome change.

"I'm fine Grace...you just concentrate on getting better okay.." Steve said

"Thank you!" Grace said "..y'got me through this!" Grace continued as Danny and Steve made eye contact and smiled affectionately as Grace's eyes slid closed

the last thing Grace heard was "We will be here when you wake up"

5 more days fly past and Grace was on the verge of being discharged, Danny had been discharged 4 days ago, Steve 5 days ago and they both have been by Grace's side the whole time, playing games and cheering her up.

"Docs said they can discharge you tomorrow, you excited Grace?" Steve said

"Yeah! about time! I'm sick of this place!" Grace said vibrantly

"Me and all!" Danny chimed in

As Chin and Kono walked in and Rachel sitting up on the bed platting Grace's smooth hair, it felt good everybody was alive and well! Thank God

"Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono and Uncle Steve ...thank you guys!" Grace said, a single tear running down her face

"Mommy and Danno..i love you and im sorry!" Grace said

"Hey hey i love you more, but we all made it! we can celebrate that!" Rachel said

"Oh yeah? how?" Grace asked

"How about a holiday?" Danny said "..All of us, just to celebrate we are here ..alive" Danny's voice caught in his throat as he looked around at each person in the room, without a single one of them he was sure he wouldn't be here today

They truly were ohana.

* * *

Well its a wrap! thanks again i really appreciate every minute of support! ye brighten up my day! keep an eye out for more of my stories and I will say I am doing a follow up on this story thanks to a special reviewer called RainyJainy for suggesting it, i was thinking for a while and then said ..why not! so thanks RainyJainy!

P.S dont be afraid to review on the last chapter thanks!

Byee!


End file.
